Se Busca Novio
by crystal23
Summary: En un intento para que su madre se detenga de buscarle novio, Tomoyo D. está dispuesta a pedirle a su seductor vecino de fingir serlo ¿Pero quien está en peligro de caer en su propio juego?
1. Chapter 1

**Se busca Novio. **

**Por Crystal**

**Basado en los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura de CLAMP.**

**Capitulo I**

* * *

><p>Cuando el despertador suena la joven de profundos ojos azules (con matices amatistas), ya está despierta desde unos minutos antes y se incorpora sin mucho retraso. Su cómodo departamento habla de la elegancia y distinción de la mujer de veintinueve años quien aun permanece soltera y en cierta forma es feliz. Camina a la ventana para descorrer las cortinas y que el sol matutino entre a iluminar la habitación de colores lavanda en dos tonos (su color favorito) y observa el agitado ambiente que puede percibir en la ciudad londinense.<p>

Se había mudado al lujoso condominio de apartamentos hacía dos años ya. Sus conocimientos de varios idiomas habían hecho de la joven la más idónea de las candidatas para viajar a Europa y abrir las primeras oficinas comerciales de Industrias Daidouji, propiedad de su madre.

Y claro, que algún momento, serían suyas.

Pero nuestra agradable joven no le interesa el dominar lo que es considerado una de las más grandes industrias de juguetes de Japón. Hay dos razones por las cuales, el anonimato de Londres es más apetecible para su vida y su futuro. Incluso sonríe observando mas abajo la transitada calle del exclusivo sector donde habita.

Y uno de ellos, es el anonimato que aquello representa. Su figura no es conocida como una gran heredera o empresaria lo que siempre le ha dificultado el encontrar una pareja idónea que se considerara como oportuna para definir su vida.

Si señores: una mujer de complexión femenina, un hermoso rostro que se asemeja a una modelo, sus brillantes ojos azules (un poco extraño en la cultura japonesa) que son sumamente atractivos y su elegancia, porte y educación… por supuesto, sin tocar el tema que es una de las mujeres de Japón que si quisiera retirarse de los negocios, podría llevar una vida sumamente holgada y ostentosa pero no le gusta ser mantenida por los bienes de su madre. Habla varios idiomas, experta en negocios, con conocimiento en música, pintura y por supuesto una talentosa diseñadora de modas (carrera que nunca explotó en todo su potencial), era una mujer soltera.

Soltería que a veces le trae problemas con su madre.

Y sabe que en unos cuantos días tendría más problemas de los habituales.

Se incorpora para ducharse y ya tiene la ropa del día seleccionada. Las oficinas de empresas Daidouji es un pequeño local apenas con tres cubículos ya que por el momento no se necesitan más instalaciones que aquellas en la ciudad londinense y no que le interese por el momento expandirse. Dichas oficinas si estaban ubicadas en la zona lo que le facilita incluso el tomar las atestadas calles todas las mañanas y caminar hasta ella.

No le importa el hacerlo. Es una buena fuente de ejercicios y disfrutar del sol matutino es uno de los pocos placeres que más disfruta.

Eso y el sentarse por horas en su piano que se encuentra en el salón y poner en práctica las composiciones de grandes artistas y por supuesto, las suyas también. Piezas que le toman meses componer y que por suerte, ha tenido la fortuna de vender anónimamente por ITunes.

Tomoyo Daidouji es una mujer multifacética.

No es sorpresa que una dama con tantas habilidades aun se encuentre soltera. Y es que todas sus virtudes son un tanto abrumadoras para el sexo opuesto.

Luego de ducharse y colocarse su ropa de oficina revisa el reloj: siete y media de la mañana. Aun descalza camina por su holgado departamento notando todas las piezas con buen gusto y elegancia europea que les adorna. En el recibidor hay una mesa con fotografías de su infancia y adultez y algunos rostros le traen aquella sonrisa de añoranza por el pasado: en una de ellas incluso hay una reciente, de dos años atrás donde se encuentra con su mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto.

Su amiga que en pocas semanas (dos para ser exactos), contraerá matrimonio no con otro que Shaoran Li. ¡Y pensar que se conocieron gracias a ella! Incluso no puede dejar de sonreír.

Tres años atrás, en la residencia Daidouji en Tomoeda se celebraba una cena de presentación para la asociación de la Corporación Li de Hong Kong con la Daidouji de Japón. Había sido importante en su momento, una alianza comercial entre ambas empresas y la sorpresa mas satisfactoria no solo fue la llegada de un "Joven Empresario" y tan guapo como Li sino el hecho que su amiga Sakura se encontró irremediablemente "Atraída" por el hombre de su misma edad. Y para bendición de Sakura, Shaoran Li le correspondió por igual… fue lo que Tomoyo llamó en su momento "un flechazo".

Pero tener un año de noviazgo y dos de compromiso no ha sido fácil para su amiga; no señor. Primero, al ser presentada en Hong Kong en el viaje que tuvo que hacer con su padre, fue una especie de prueba para su ingenua amiga de infancia y luego la madre de este llamada Ieran, solicitar un año mínimo de compromiso para la pareja. Así que dos años entre visitas a Japón tras Sakura y la visita de esta a Hong Kong , ha finalmente concluido no solo con la boda que será en dos semanas en Japón y la resignación de Sonomi de que Tomoyo no se uniría a Li Shaoran, las cuales han sido sus intenciones en aquellos primeros meses, tres años atrás.

Cuando Sonomi se percatara que las intenciones de Tomoyo no iban dirigidas al sujeto de gran poder adquisitivo, sino a que su mejor amiga atrajera la atención del extranjero (cosa que resultó de lo mas fácil gracias a la personalidad vigorosa de Sakura y su físico siendo una jovencita sumamente atractiva e inteligente), ha sido por los últimos tres años el motivo de existencia de Sonomi de ingeniárselas para que cuando su hija se encontrara en Japón por vacaciones o en viajes de negocios armarle "Citas a ciegas" para ver si su hija finalmente asentaba cabeza y se involucraría con alguien "adecuado para ella"

Pero los planes de Tomoyo, no encajan con los de su madre. Sabe que sus intenciones son las mejores pero ella sabe que casi todos los hombres se abruman por sus cualidades, su belleza, la fortuna de la heredera y por supuesto, su personalidad. No es para nada sumisa. No habido una persona que se amolde a su personalidad y sus pensamientos "progresistas" y feministas, contrario a la cultura aun "tradicionalista" de un Japón cambiante.

La mujer escucha un maullido en la puerta de entrada de su departamento y se devuelve hacia el estrecho pasillo que da entrada a su hogar londinense. Nuevamente el maullido se escucha y suspira resignada al dirigirse allí para abrir la puerta y notar en el tapete de entrada a un pequeño gato negro que le maúlla y entra sin mucho preámbulo a su departamento.

"¡Y pensar que no es mío!" Piensa teniendo piedad por el pobre animalillo que se dirige a toda prisa hasta su cocina y se sienta justo delante del refrigerador.

Cierra la puerta del departamento y sigue al gato de su vecino. Hace dos años se mudó en aquel edificio y apuesta desde el primer instante que el gato del sujeto es la única relación y las únicas palabras que ha cruzado con el sujeto, han sido por la poca costumbre del hombre de esperar por su gato antes de encerrarse en su departamento con la conquista del momento.

Ha conocido muchas de sus conquistas quienes sin tapujos iban acompañadas del sujeto del departamento 4B. Aunque es guapísimo y también japonés, posee poca comunicación con él gracias a su actitud de conquistador y cuya lista de damas, sobrepasaría seguro los 3 pisos anteriores al suyo.

Sabe que vive solo desde hace cuatro años en el edificio. El conserje le había comentado alguna vez (Principalmente cuando el gato negro tomase refugio en su departamento por primera vez y había hablado del dueño que era el vecino inmediatamente al lado de su puerta). Supo que estuvo a punto de casarse pero la novia lo abandonó en el altar y desde entonces, la lista de mujeres que le visitan son incontables. Sabe incluso por la información del sujeto que se dedicaba a algo que le dejaba muy buenos ingresos para vivir en ese departamento y tiene un deportivo azul marino… tan oscuro como sus ojos.

Sin embargo, a Tomoyo Daioduji precisamente le cae pesado ese tipo de hombre. Así que las pocas veces que han cruzado conversación ha sido respecto a que su gato (sabe que se llama Spinnel Sun –extraño nombre para un gato-) Cuando toma refugio en su alfombra y luego tiene que alimentarlo.

Y así lo hace. Por consideración al pobre animalillo (a Tomoyo le encantan los animales) incluso meses atrás, compró una bolsa de comida para gatos que mantiene en su departamento y le coloca en uno de los platillos que tiene sobrantes en su casa. El gato en aquellos instantes comienza a pasar su rostro y cola alrededor de las piernas de la mujer.

-Al menos eres mas considerado que tu amo Suppi- Como le dice ella de cariño pues se ha apegado al animalillo aunque su caja de arena esté en el departamento continúo. – Pero no regreso en todo el día así que come que voy a regresarte con tu amo.

Tomoyo toma un poco de té y apenas le da una mordida a una tostada. Saca su almuerzo preparado la noche anterior y la coloca en un bulto térmico y limpia lo que ha ensuciado. El gato termina de comer y ella retira lo que ha sobrado y lava el plato. Es sumamente adicta a la limpieza y se va a su habitación por su bolso, lavarse la boca y colocarse maquillaje.

Ya lista no se sorprende de ver al gato negro sobre su sofá gris. Suspira resignada sabiendo que tendrá que pasar la aspiradora cuando vuelva y toma el gato en sus brazos. Este no pelea y se deja llevar por la mujer quien cierra la puerta de su departamento y toma el camino inevitablemente hasta el 4b.

Pudiera dejar el gato en el tapete del departamento y se encargara de llamar a su amo. Podría incluso tocar dos veces, soltar el gato y salir a toda prisa del lugar.

Pero contrario a lo que le dice su mente, toca el timbre del departamento y espera unos momentos.

Y cuando la puerta se abre lo hace una mujer vestida aun en un pijama súper corto y de seda.

-¿Si? – Pregunta la mujer aun mostrándose un poco adormilada.

-¿Se encuentra Hiragizawa? – Pregunta ella observando con indiferencia a lo que parece ser la última conquista del sujeto.

-Está duchándose – Responde sin ánimos y ahí se fija en el gato en brazos de la mujer.- ¿Este no es el gato de Eriol?

-Si, estaba en mi departamento. Se le olvidó abrirle anoche.

-¡Oh! – Dice tomando el animalillo en sus brazos pero este se suelta inmediatamente e ingresa a toda prisa no evitando maullar indignado.- ¡Spinnel! – Dice la mujer de cabellos oscuros. - ¡No me soporta!

Tomoyo ignorando su comentario (y su sonrisa) dice- Dígale que ya está alimentado. Y que por favor, se cerciore que su gato esté dentro cuando se encierre – Alzando una ceja añade- La Señora Norris* Del tercer piso es alérgica a los gatos y no les tiene tampoco consideración si los ve deambulando por el edificio.

-Si, por supuesto – Responde la mujer notando la actitud "Arisca" de la preciosa joven japonesa delante de ella. – Gracias. – Ahí cerrando la puerta al ver que antes de poder despedirse, ya Tomoyo va por el pasillo consultando su reloj de pulsera.

* * *

><p>-¿Quién era? – Pregunta el varón observando a su prima que viene por el pasillo de las habitaciones y lo observa un instante con la toalla amarrada en su cintura; acaba de salir de la ducha.<p>

-Tu vecina de al lado – Señalando hacía el 4A – Ha traído a Spinnel Sun. Me dijo que estaba en su departamento.

El sujeto observa con sus profundos ojos azul índigo a su prima al responderle.- Es lo único que tenemos en común: la fascinación de Spinnel sun de ir a su departamento – Caminando hasta su habitación y diciendo aquello con cierra aspereza.

Su prima le sigue el paso sin importarle que el guapo hombre esté semi desnudo y muestra su pecho sin vergüenza a la muchacha. Comienza a buscar en su armario por una camisa y pantalones. Se cruza de brazos y lo mira con aspecto divertido incluso al inclinarse en el marco de la puerta del armario.

-¿Y eso te molesta, no?

-Para nada. – Responde sin observarle.

-Cuando me hospedo aquí, a veces siento que interrumpo tu vida sentimental. ¿No crees que se haya molestado por haber sido yo que abriese la puerta?

-No me importa lo que ella sienta o no. – Al ver que su prima observa con una ceja alzada añade- No me malinterpretes. Es una mujer muy hermosa.

-¿Acaso le tienes miedo al rechazo Eriol?

-Hace mucho tiempo (casi dos años para ser exactos), la excusa perfecta para conocerla fue precisamente que Spinnel en un descuido entró a su departamento y ella fue informada por el casero que era mi gato. Vino amablemente a entregármelo.

-¿Y?

-Pues que… -suspirando – no pudo ser el peor momento: tenía una invitada pasando la noche.

-Oh.

-Exacto. Desde aquel momento esa mujer no me soporta ni en pintura. Pero como si fuera cosas del Karma, Spinnel Sun le encanta amanecer en su puerta o en su defecto, hay noches que ha amanecido en su departamento.

-¿Y a ti te encantaría ser el que amaneciera en su departamento? – Conociendo los gustos particulares de su primo por las mujeres.- ¿Qué sabes de ella?

-Absolutamente nada. Aunque se encarga de conocer todo de todos, nadie sabe con exactitud quien es ella, solo que es japonesa, se ha mudado aquí dos años atrás y por supuesto, trabaja a pocas cuadras de aquí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tiene un coche estacionado abajo y solo lo usa los fines de semana. En la semana se marcha por la vereda. – Caminando a la ventana de su habitación.- Ven a ver- Llama con gesto divertido a su prima.

Ésta va y mira la vereda donde efectivamente la muchacha se mezcla con el resto de las personas que transitan por allí a pies.

-¿Alguna vez la has seguido?

-Para nada. – Afirma el varón separándose de la ventana una vez la pierden de vista. Vuelve a su tarea ahora de sacar una corbata del armario y colocarla contra los tejidos de sus ropas.

-¿No me digas que aun no la has invitado a salir? ¡Eriol!

-Olvídalo Nakuru. Esa mujer no me soporta ni en pintura. Te apuesto que incluso tú abriendo la puerta en esas fachas le has dado la peor impresión acerca de mí. – Riendo con tristeza- Creo que incluso rechaza mi presencia de ser posible.

-¡Eso lo encuentro increíble! – Afirma la mujer observándole con exasperación.- Y tú no haces nada por sacarla de su confusión.

El varón no responde y Nakuru se marcha de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejando a su primo con sus pensamientos.

_"¡Es una lástima que tengo que volver a Japón en un par de días! Me encantaría hablar con esa chica para aclararle la verdadera personalidad de Eriol… Las mujeres lo siguen a él… no al contrario. Y para mi, a Eriol le interesa mas de lo que puede o quiere admitir."_ Viendo como es objeto de atención del gato negro quien la observa desde el espaldar de uno de los sofás.

-¡Vaya Spinnel! Parece que el único que tiene suerte con las chicas felinas y humanas eres tú.

Y el gato solo a su respuesta se dignó a bostezar y volverse un ovillo en el lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>- Continuará. <strong>

**Comentarios de una sorprendida autora: Si lo se… ¿Qué hago publicando una historia nueva de CCS cuando ando ocupada con EDC? Debo de admitir que como la mayoría de las historias, ésta ha salido de una inspiración y repentina y por supuesto, espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes. Por el momento los capítulos serán sumamente cortos (No pasaran de las 15 páginas cada uno y no será apto para todo público). **

**La segunda razón es para quienes van leyendo el ff de mi amiga Isis Temptation titulada "Un Chico Nuevo en la Ciudad" saben la atrocidad cometida contra mi querido y adorado protagonista en esta historia y por tanto quiero resarcir la barbarie cometida por mi querido británico en su pasada entrega. Adoro la historia de mi querida amiga, pero aquí ha cruzado la línea… si, aun sigo dolida. **

**Ya en serio, si has llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias y espero que la historia les guste ¡Pero háganme llegar todos sus comentarios, dudas, tomatazos y demás! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Se busca Novio. **

**Por Crystal**

**Basado en los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura de CLAMP.**

**Capitulo II**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Una persona que aparenta ser perfecta, es porque ésta llena de profundos temores" De la autora<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Hola Sakura – Dice su amiga a la en la video conferencia que ha dado inicio desde su oficina mientras que la ojiverde del otro lado, le saluda con su siempre característica sonrisa. -¿Cómo va todo?<p>

_-Pues espero que puedas venir unos días antes de la boda, como lo habíamos planeado desde el principio. No me has confirmado nada.-_ Responde la muchacha de ojos verdes, cabellos castaños amarrados ahora mismo en una coleta alta, la cual la hace ver más joven de lo que realmente es_. –Mi hermano está insoportable con Shaoran y no se cuanto tiempo más podamos soportarlo. _

que no puedo hacer nada con respecto a eso. Touya siempre ha sido muy apegado a ti y el hecho que luego que te cases, irás a vivir a China lo tiene de malas.

-_Si pero ¿tiene que pagarlo con el pobre Shaoran?_ – Dice a modo de súplica la pobre muchacha. _– A lo próximo ha sido esa coordinadora de bodas haciéndole ojitos a Touya. Se pasa todo el tiempo soñando con él y hemos tenido problemas para las reservas del menú y sin contar que la banda aún no me confirma… ¡Y estamos a dos semanas! Auxilio. _

-Calma Sakura. Estaré a tu lado en aproximadamente cinco días, sino se presenta algún inconveniente.

-_A propósito… ¿Vendrás con alguien? _

-¿Alguien?

-_Al final no me has confirmado si traerás a alguien como cita para la boda. _

-No lo sé aún – Afirma algo abochornada su amiga.

_-¡Ah no Tomoyo! ¿Cómo es posible que en dos años no tengas a nadie que pueda venir contigo? _

-Sabes como se pondrá mamá si llevo (o al menos piensa que llevo a alguien), ya comenzará desde ese momento a escoger el papel de las invitaciones de boda y todo eso. No escucharé nunca el fin.

_-Pues será mejor que te vayas haciendo la idea… _

-Sakura ¿Qué sabes tú?

-_De acuerdo pero no digas que te lo he dicho, por favor. Sonomi se ha portado muy linda conmigo ayudándome con ciertos detalles de la boda_… - Dudando un instante y bajando su voz añade- _Anda preguntándole a Shaoran sobre los solteros de nuestra edad que estarán en la boda… para ti. _

-¡Bromeas!-Echándose atrás en la silla.

_-No solo eso. Incluso depurando la lista entre los candidatos idóneos y quienes no. _

-¡No me digas una cosa así Sakura!

_-Tiene citas preparadas con cuatro de ellos Tomoyo ¡Cuatro! De aquí para el final de la boda y la fiesta, tener al menos a alguien atrapado para ti. _

-¡No puedo creer a mi madre! Ella no comprende que no ando buscando novio, matrimonio o nada del estilo.

-_No puedes hablar en serio._

-Por supuesto que si lo hago. – Ahí viendo la mirada aturdida de su amiga y enternece su expresión para añadir.- Mira: no dudo que para ti y Li, todo esto del matrimonio funcione. Eres una chica normal Sakura y tienes muchas virtudes que son admirables.

-_Igual tú amiga. Solo que no te das el valor que te mereces._

-Lo único que las personas (mas quienes saben lo que vale el apellido Daidouji) ven, es el dinero de mi familia. Y por el otro lado, son unos sujetos vacíos y que solo piensan en el dinero. Como mi madre son ejecutivos, altos empresarios. Yo no busco eso.

_-¿Qué buscas? _

-Lo que tú tienes con Li: Amor verdadero – Viéndole sonreír y azorarse.- Pero eso no llegará a mi amiga. Incluso apuesto que un hombre de aquellos que mi madre ha "preseleccionado" de la lista de invitados, ya saben que Sonomi tiene una hija. Y eso significa una fortuna bien asegurada.

_-Buehhhh_ – Abochornando a la chica añade- _Pues si… y en el fondo, creo que ella cuenta con eso; tiene toda una agenda planificada. _

Aquello fue la gota que ha colmado el vaso de la chica.- Sakura: dile a mi madre que no haga planes con ninguna de esas personas… Voy con una cita para tu boda.

_-¿En serio? _– Abriendo los ojos ampliamente.- _¡Pero si me dijiste…! _

-Se lo que te dije. – Responde ella.

_-¿Bien? ¿Quién es? _

-Es una sorpresa…

_-¡No puedes dejarme así Tomoyo! _

-Bueno Sakura: yo tampoco lo se. Creo que tengo unos días para averiguarlo – Ahí observando los pendientes de su agenda añade.- No se te olvide llamar a mi madre y decirle lo que te he dicho. Ya tengo que cerrar.

Sakura sonríe a su amiga y dice_- De acuerdo. Suerte amiga: no creo que no encuentres a nadie idóneo para acompañarte a la boda. ¿En todo Londres no hay un solo hombre a la altura de tus expectativas? –_ Ahí cortando la comunicación.

-El problema no soy yo, Sakura. El problema son ellos y sus expectativas- Dice Tomoyo segundos después de haberse despedido de la ojiiverde.

* * *

><p>-¿Ha prometido llevar una cita a la boda de su amiga Kinomoto?- Pregunta la mujer delante de ella la cual maneja parte de las negociaciones en Londres de la Industrias Daidouji.<p>

La mujer le observa algo perturbada por las palabras de quien es su "compañera de trabajo" pero es más bien, su jefa.

-Exactamente. Y no se por donde empezar. – Afirma Daidouji suspirando ante la mirada incrédula de su empleada.

-¿Cómo es posible que usted tenga dificultades para conseguir pareja?

Tomoyo se encoge de hombros.- En los círculos habituales no es difícil conseguir un pretendiente, pero lo duro viene cuando ellos muestran mas interés en lo que tienes que en quien eres.

-¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

-No lo es. Mi familia tiene dinero lo admito, pero no busco casarme para complacer a un sector social, a mi madre o a los mas allegados que buscan un enlace de _dinero busca dinero_.- Responde Daidouji. – El dinero no trae la felicidad. Mira que mi padre abandonó a mi madre cuando aún era yo una pequeña.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas. Mis padres tenían mucho dinero. Ambos… pero al final mi padre era más un hombre de diversión que un empresario. Mi madre le compró la mitad de su compañía y él disfruta la gran vida en Estados Unidos con sus múltiples novias y posteriores divorcios en el proceso. No quisiera que eso pasara conmigo. Quiero enamorarme… - bajando su cabeza hasta el escritorio – Y no ser un objetivo de una agenda de algún empresario u familia de recursos.

Kaho Mitzuki enterneció su mirada ante la declaración de la muchacha. Ella no era de una familia de tantos recursos como Tomoyo Daidouji pero ciertamente su historia y sus temores no son tan mal infundados.

Es el temor de toda mujer al momento de llegar a una edad idónea de casarse.

-Casarse estando enamorada.- Murmura la mujer de cabellos cobrizos delante de la joven de ojos azules. -Creo que debería considerar ante todo, llevar un amigo – Responde Kaho – Alguien a quien pueda confiarle lo suficiente que se acerque a usted, sin temor a enamorarse. O él de usted.

-¿Un amigo dices?

-Así es. Puede ser alguien con quien comparta mucho. – Afirma la mujer sonriendo ante lo que se le ocurre. – Un conocido.

-Mi madre conoce a casi todos mis conocidos de Japón. Dudo mucho que crea la farsa el tiempo que sea necesario. Y mas que ellos vivan allá y yo aquí.

-¿Me quiere decir que no tiene amigos en Londres? – Encontrando aquello increíble.

-No… bueno, no exactamente. He salido en par de ocasiones pero resultan ser un total fiasco.

-¿En dos años… dos años completo, no ha hecho amistad con alguien del sexo opuesto? – Viéndole negar con su rostro - ¿Absolutamente nadie?

Tomoyo niega nuevamente.

-¿Qué tal Andrew? – Pregunta Kaho de manera distraída.

-Andrew es homosexual – dice Tomoyo preocupándose por la idea que se le ocurre a la mujer. Andrew de treinta y dos años es la tercera parte de la oficina de Empresas Daidouji que maneja la parte de publicidad y medios.

-No es tan notorio – Dice Kaho pensativa.

-No me enamoraré de él.

-Él si tiene que verse entregado a usted.

-Pero… ¿Puede ser posible hacer una charada como aquella? Un Homosexual pretender estar enamorado de una mujer.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo – dice Kaho incorporándose y abriendo la puerta de la oficina- ¡Oye Andrew! – Llamando la atención a un hombre alto de cabellos rubios rizados y ojos verdes. Un rostro guapísimo y un cuerpo atlético.

-¿Ahora que te pasa Mitzuki? – Dice Andrew con un tono de voz sumamente masculino. Muy pocas personas en verdad podrían adivinar que el sujeto es Gay. Ingresa a la oficina de la jefa observando el rostro abochornado de la misma. -¿Te ocurre algo Daidouji?

-Tomoyo tiene algo que pedirte.

-No Andrew. No escuches. Son ideas de Mitzuki… - Replica Tomoyo muy avergonzada.

-Ella necesita un novio – Dice sobresaltando al sujeto – Para la boda de una amiga en Japón. Tiene que asistir y…

-¡Por Dios Mitzuki es tan vergonzoso! – Grita Tomoyo cubriéndose los ojos.

-Pero ¿Es posible? – Pregunta el sujeto visiblemente sorprendido por lo que le revelan las mujeres. Incluso observa con estupefacción a su joven jefa.

-No conoce a nadie en Londres y ha asegurado a su amiga que llevará novio. Esto para que su madre no la empareje con nadie…

-No puedo creer que para alguien tan lindo como Daidouji San sea tan difícil encontrar una persona que le acompañe. – Azorando a su "Jefa" con sus palabras.

-Pensamos en ti.

-Por mi encantado. ¡Me fascinan las bodas!

-¿Hablas en serio Andrew? – Ahora es Daidouji que pregunta sorprendida de la facilidad con que el hombre ha accedido. - ¿Hacerte pasar por un pretendiente?

-¡Claro que si! No me molesta. Y procuraré parecer tan enamorado de ti que bajaría la luna. - Tomoyo tiene el rostro arrebolado y los ojos casi en lágrimas por el alivio que comienza a sentir. Incluso Andrew añade –No te preocupes Daidouji: He aquí tu príncipe encantado en su brillante corcel.

Kaho Mitzuki ríe ante la pose varonil que ha puesto el sujeto y Tomoyo no puede dejar de reír.

-Entonces está decidido. – Afirma Kaho complacida ante el plan que se pone en marcha.- Andrew te llevará a la boda y volverás sin problemas. Ya en una semana o días después, le dices a tu madre que han roto. Listo. No hay daño. Andrew no planea conquistarte…

-Al menos que me vuelva heterosexual en los próximos días… - Dice el sujeto de manera graciosa.

-Y evitarás esos conflictos de citas a ciegas elaboradas por tu madre. – Dice Kaho optimista ignorando el comentario irónico del sujeto-Es en dos semanas la boda, aunque Daidouji tiene que marcharse en cinco días.

-Perfecto. Así lo haremos entonces mi querida Daidouji – Guiñándoles un ojo a las mujeres y volviendo a su trabajo.

-Gracias Andrew: - Dice Tomoyo contenta- No sabes lo que haces por mí.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo camina con las bolsas de compras camino al edificio de departamentos y ha anochecido. Salió un poco tarde de las oficinas ultimando los detalles con Andrew tal como acordaran el día anterior y haciendo la reserva de su boleta para el mismo día que ella se marcha. Por suerte no solo ha encontrado cupo sino que una silla junto a la suya aun no había sido ocupada.<p>

Así que Tomoyo Daidouji iba de un excelente humor.

Las personas delante de su edificio no llaman su atención pero si cuando se aproxima lo suficiente para notar que son tres sujetos con un cuarto aferrado por los brazos mientras dos de ellos le caen a golpes. Sin percatarse y sin ponerse a pensar por dos segundos que se encontraría en peligro comienza a decir.- ¿Qué hacen? ¡Suéltenlo! – Sacando de su bolso un frasco con aerosol en pimienta que se lo rocía en los ojos a uno de los atacantes.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS! – grita uno de ellos y cae de espaldas por el contacto de aerosol con sus ojos. El que tiene agarrado al desconocido lo deja caer en la vereda y ayuda a su amigo mientras la mujer grita "Auxilio" a todo pulmón y trata de rociarles el aerosol a los otros atacantes. Ellos huyen despavoridos auxiliando al sujeto "atacado" por el "arma" de la mujer.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Dice Tomoyo aproximándose al sujeto y agachándose a su lado para notar su condición.- ¿Quiere que llamemos a una ambulancia? ¿A la policía?

-No gracias- dice una voz sumamente familiar – Estoy bien. Solo un poco avergonzado.

-Eran tres contra uno. Dudo mucho que sea algo para avergonzarse.

-Eran unos adolescentes- Responde el sujeto mostrando su rostro a su salvadora. Su sorpresa no es menos al encontrar delante de él a la persona que menos imaginaba a ver en aquel día. - ¿Usted?

-¿4B? ¡Es usted! – Replica ella sorprendida.

El sujeto se incorpora sin ayuda y extiende su mano a la joven diciendo con una sonrisa (pese a que tiene el labio partido y sus ropas están completamente maltratadas)- En realidad mi nombre es Hiragizawa… Hiragizawa Eriol.

-Lo se- Dice ella soltando su mano rápidamente una vez se incorpora. Dice con cierta hostilidad. – Bien, ya que se nota que se encuentra bien, procuraré continuar mi camino. Buenas noches – Yendo atrás para recoger sus bolsas de compras.

-¿Acaso no puedo siquiera agradecer a mi salvadora? – Pregunta el sujeto sorprendido por la repentina hostilidad de una mujer que momentos antes no le importó enfrentar tres desconocidos por auxiliar a alguien.

Ella camina por la vereda hasta la entrada del edificio, sin responderle a su pregunta y para su sorpresa mientras sujeta las bolsas de compras y trata de abrir la puerta, el sujeto se le adelanta, abriéndosela. Ella ingresa trayendo la mirada del casero del edificio que en esos instantes entra al recibidor por la otra puerta.

-¡Señor Hiragizawa! – Observando el rostro del sujeto y sus ropas - ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Unos adolescentes me han robado la billetera y las llaves de mi departamento. – Explica el hombre.

-Ahora mismo le entrego un duplicado señor – Dice el hombre nervioso aunque él no fue testigo de nada. Y mirando a la señorita Daioduji agrega- ¿A usted también señorita?

Antes de que pudiera responder es el varón que dice.- No. En realidad, no ha pasado a mayores gracias a la oportuna intervención de mi bella vecina.

Tomoyo aunque se azora ante su cumplido, dice sin observar a su apuesto vecino.- Creo que será oportuno que llamen a la policía al menos para llenar el reclamo. Y que cambie los llavines de su apartamento. – Ahí hablando con el casero.

-Por supuesto Señorita Daidouji- Dice el casero – Llamaré mañana a primera hora. – Venga conmigo señor – Indica el sujeto viendo que Tomoyo prefiere tomar las escaleras hacia su piso que usar el elevador acompañada de ellos.

"_Es la mujer mas extraña del mundo. Sino fuera por ese hermoso rostro y el cuerpo que tiene, podría ser mas fácil una anciana malhumorada"_ – Piensa Eriol mientras acompaña al encargado y ambos ingresan al elevador.

El hombre le abre la puerta de su departamento una vez arriban al cuarto piso y posterga su entrada al departamento para ver si Daidouji termina de subir. Pero para su mala suerte, la señorita Daidouji se encuentra en el tercer piso con la famosa Señora Norris, aquella mujer mayor que no soporta a los animales y le reclama que delante de su departamento siempre encuentra el macetero de las plantas que tiene allí con la tierra fuera.

-Es ese maldito gato del sujeto del 4B- Dice la señora Norris con su rostro malhumorado. Tomoyo le mira con cierta precaución y contrario a como se comporta con su vecino de piso, le sonríe a la anciana.

-Señora Norris: los gatitos son curiosos por naturaleza.

-No deberían permitir animales en el edificio – Afirma la mujer.

-Pero en el contrato de arrendamiento no dice nada de eso. Le aseguro que el gato solo hace eso.

-Voy a envenenarlo. – Dice sorprendiendo a la mujer.

-Si hace eso la denunciaré – dice totalmente sorprendida por su actitud fría con los animales. – Eso aquí es ilegal y ambas lo sabemos señora Norris. ¿Por qué mejor no cubre la tierra de los maceteros con un cobertor que venden en las tiendas especializadas? Está diseñado para lugares con animales. Así no curioseará Suppi y usted no se incomodará por sus hazañas.

-¿Qué tanto proteges ese gato niña? Si ni siquiera es tuyo. – Observándole con fijeza.- Al menos que tu interés no sea el gato sino ese dueño del gato.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero el gato se ha encariñado conmigo y yo adoro a los animales. Si algo le pasa al animalillo voy a denunciarla. Buenas noches –Dice ofuscada por su comentario y tomando el camino para terminar de llegar a su piso.

Cuando Tomoyo termina de llegar a su piso con las bolsas, el pasillo está vacío excepto por aquella bola negra ovillada contra el tapete delante de su puerta. Parece que la percibe y se incorpora y maulla feliz al verle llegar incluso avanzando hasta su persona.

"_No puedo creerlo"_ Dice sorprendida de las atenciones del felino _"Soy mas dueña de este gato que el mismo dueño" _Suspira resignada mientras busca las llaves de su puerta e ingresa al departamento con el gato como su fiel seguidor quien avanza con seguridad por el departamento. Va hasta la cocina y se coloca frente a la nevera (como lo hace desde hace meses) y Tomoyo no duda en alimentarlo mientras se descalza, se coloca unas pantuflas y guarda lo comprado.

-Suppi: tienes de malas a la Señora Norris. – Opina Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos y observando a la criaturilla. En aquel momento su teléfono suena y saluda - ¿Aquí Daidouji?

_-¿Cómo que traes un invitado a la boda?-_ Le dicen como todo saludo y un tono de voz totalmente incrédulo.

-Buenas noches Madre.

-_Hija: ¿En serio traes un novio a la casa_? – Ahora escucha el tono de voz complacido y aliviado.

-Si madre. - Ahí escuchando su móvil sonar insistentemente desde su bolso-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

_.-Bueno no es queme sorprende, sorprende. Eres una muchacha muy bonita. No dudo que tengas tus pretendientes y cuando te he preguntado en cada momento siempre dices que "No hay nadie" tal vez para hacerme desistir pero… _

-Mamá: ¿Puedo llamarte en un rato? Tengo una llamada en mi móvil que tengo que contestar.

_-Si, claro hija. Llámame. _

Colgando con su madre, toma la llamada cuyo número en el identificador reconoce como Andrew y dice. - ¿Se te olvidó apagar las luces Andrew? – Sonriendo. Y luego de unos segundos dice.- ¿Qué? – No evitando sorprenderse por lo que le cuentan por el teléfono y que por supuesto cambiará sus planes de ir acompañada del sujeto a la boda.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente se arma de valor y respirando dos o tres veces toma el gato en sus brazos y sigue hasta la puerta del departamento del varón de ojos índigos. Su expresión es ilegible mientras el gatito se mantiene inerte en sus brazos, disfrutando de su calor. Toca el timbre para unos momentos después, abrir la puerta el hombre de cabellos negros azulados, sorprendido de verse cara a cara con su atractiva vecina.<p>

-Le he dado de comer anoche y hoy.

Eriol no puede dejar de observar maravillado la comodidad con la que Spinnel se recuesta en el pecho de la joven y pareciera disfrutar aquel contacto.

No que lo culpase.

Tomoyo se percata que está recién duchado. Y el aroma a su colonia para después del afeitado capta todos sus sentidos.

-Muchas gracias – dice el sujeto y Tomoyo observa su rostro donde puede divisar las marcas violáceas de los vestigios del ataque de la noche anterior. – Si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted… no lo digo solamente por Spinnel Sun, pero también por lo que hizo anoche. – Dice cono caballerosidad- en serio, muchas gracias – Sonríe tenuemente.

Tomoyo se queda observándole unos segundos e irremediablemente se sonroja para sorpresa del sujeto. Pareciera debatirse internamente con algo y finalmente coloca al gato en las manos del sujeto y este ofuscado por haber sido alejado del cálido pecho de la mujer, sisea ofendido y entrando al departamento del varón.

-Usted parece caerle bien – Afirma el sujeto sonriéndole a la muchacha- Lo que quiere decir que no es una mala persona.

-Solo trate de mantenerlo dentro de su departamento. La señora Norris… - Viéndole alzar una ceja- La del 3B ha amenazado con envenenarlo.

-Eso no es muy amable de su parte. –Piensa un instante- ¿Y ella se lo ha informado?

Tomoyo asiente algo turbada por su actitud mientras observa el gato que se ha desaparecido dentro del departamento.

-¿Y se lo ha dicho por…?

-Solo me lo ha informado – Recordando las palabras de la anciana añade.- Espero que sepa cuidarlo. Me daría pena en verdad que algo le pasara a Suppi…- Ahí atrayendo la mirada del sujeto por aquel nombre y corrige rápidamente.- … Le pasara al gato… buen día – Ahí marchándose al departamento.

-Ey… ¡Daidouji san! – Le detiene el sujeto hablándole en su natal japonés para sorpresa de la chica: hasta el momento habían hablado en inglés. La alcanza hasta su puerta donde ella mantiene la mano en la perilla.- En serio ¿No puedo hacer nada por usted? Como agradecimiento por cuidar de Spinnel Sun y por lo de anoche.

Tomoyo niega con su cabeza y balbucea un rápido "Buen día" Antes de encerrarse en su departamento, actitud que sorprende al varón quien se queda unos instantes observando donde ella se encontraba y finalmente ella escucha los pasos que se alejan de su puerta.

Respira agitada colocando la mano en su pecho. Aun contra su espalda en la puerta "Cálmate por todos los cielos. No es nada… es solo tú vecino…"

Pero en las próximas veinticuatro horas, Tomoyo tendrá que reafirmarse que las cosas podrían ser peor con el guapo dueño del 4B.

* * *

><p><strong>- Continuará. <strong>

**Comentarios de una eufórica autora: En realidad no esperaba el nivel de respuesta de todos ustedes acerca de esta nueva historia. ¡Ha sido sorprendente! He leído todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, en todos los portales que los han dejado y en mi página personal de Facebook y no puedo agradecerles todos sus comentarios, inquietudes, críticas (si, ha habido de esas) y principalmente toooodo el apoyo presentado en el pasado capitulo. Si me pongo a responderles a todos y cada uno, no terminaré de publicar esto en la noche de hoy, como es mi intención. Pero en verdad, muchas gracias a todos. **

**Como pueden ver la historia ya va tomando su forma: la vecina parece "odiar" al sujeto (doble negación ¿Qué se convierte? A los matematicos entre ustedes, les lanzo esta pregunta), por el otro lado tenemos que he iniciado el capitulo con la frase de **_**"Una persona que aparenta ser perfecta, es porque ésta llena de profundos temores" **_** y es que algunos de ustedes me comentaban que Tomoyo parecía ser demasiado "Perfecta" o "Mary Sue" obvia de todas las historias. Pero ya ven que no es así. En este capitulo hemos conocido un poco mas acerca de la protagonista y su profundo temor al entregar su corazón en la persona equivocada. ¿Cuántas de nosotras no tenemos ese mismo temor? Y por supuesto el prejuicio que siente hacía su guapo vecino. En el próximo capitulo veremos a una Tomoyo indecisa y con dudas como cualquiera de nosotras, a pesar que está casi al cumplir los treinta años y su prima se casa… ¡Cuanta presión! **

**Ya saben que cualquier duda, critica, tomatazos o al este guapetón de vecino, a mi correo ^^ o tb sus comentarios por Still o por Facebook. **

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

**Crys. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Se busca Novio.**_

**Una historia Inédita. **

**Por Crystal**

**Basado en los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura de CLAMP.**

**Capitulo III**

* * *

><p>Tomoyo avanza por el pasillo del hospital a paso seguro, mientras sus pensamientos maquinan una alternativa al contratiempo que enfrenta ahora que Andrew se encuentra en el hospital.<p>

La llamada de la noche anterior le sorprendió bastante; no el encontrar en la otra línea a Andrew, sino al novio de éste que le informaba que el sujeto se encontraba recluido en el hospital. Y lo que le traía un problema mucho mayor.

¿Quién le acompañaría ahora a Japón como su "Novio"?

Llegando a la habitación indicada, toca tenuemente para segundos después, la misma se abriera por parte de un hombre alto, de gafas y cabellos negros con una sonrisa amable que le saluda diciendo.– ¿Daidouji?

Ella asiente y éste abre la puerta completamente para que el sujeto en el lecho observara al visitante. –Soy Paul: El compañero de Andrew.

Tomoyo responde su saludo con dulzura típica de ella para quienes le conocían a pesar que es la primera vez que conoce a Paul.

– Daioduji… cuanto lamento esto – Dice Andrew apenado y desde su cama con un brazo enyesado. El rostro del sujeto refleja la angustia por toda la situación; también pálido por supuesto por la condición en la que se encuentra.

–Espero que te sientas bien. – Haciendo un ademán de poca importancia porque sabe que se refiere al inconveniente de quedar inmovilizado y no poder auxiliarle como planificaran días antes.

–El doctor le ha recomendado descanso – Dice el novio de Andrew con gentil tono de voz. – y que siga sus indicaciones.

–Estoy más preocupado por tú compromiso, Daidouji. Lamento mucho no poder acompañarte.

–¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –Pregunta la mujer sumamente preocupada por lo ocurrido con su empleado.

–Una tontería en verdad… andaba distraído y subía las escaleras del edificio donde vivo. Pisé en falso y caí por las escaleras. A lo próximo que supe, estaba en la camilla y abordo de una ambulancia y los paramédicos diciéndome que tenía una fractura.

En aquel momento, tocan la puerta nuevamente y Paul va a abrirla mostrándose la joven Mitzuki quien viene con un ramo de flores para el herido. – Hola Paul; hola Andrew… Daidouji. ¿Cómo estás Andrew?

Paul toma las flores y las coloca en un pequeño florero a un lado del lecho.

El sujeto se encoje de hombros diciendo – He tenido mejores días… Paul ¿Podrías alcanzarme el pudin?

Paul sonríe condescendiente, le quita la tapa al mismo y tomando la cuchara comienza a servirle a su novio. Dice con un tono de voz amable. –Andrew me dijo lo que intentaba hacer por usted Daidouji. Cuanto lamento que no se pueda continuar con el plan de hacerlo pasar por su novio.

Sorprendida que el sujeto estuviera al tanto de aquello (y bastante sonrojada), observa al rubio echado en la cama y quien responde luego de tomar la primera cucharada del pudin. – Siempre le digo todo a Paul. Él no tuvo inconveniente que viajara a Japón y te ayudara.

–Exactamente. En lo personal, no me importa mucho que se haga pasar por un novio heterosexual. Andrew le tiene mucha estima y eso lo respeto. De todas formas confío plenamente en mi novio – Dice con condescendencia al sujeto en el lecho mientras le sirve mas pudín.

–¿Podrías tú hacerte pasar por su novio?

–¿Bromeas Andrew? Soy demasiado "Delicado" para hacerme pasar por hombre. Lo echaría a perder. Además… ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el doctor? No puedes valerte por ti mismo por las próximas semanas. Necesitarás alguien que te ayude con las cosas más sencillas.

–Por mi no se preocupen. – Dice Tomoyo observando la dinámica del par en esas circunstancias y nota el gran amor y la confianza que se tienen– Yo veré la forma como solucionar esto.

–¿Tienes algún plan? – Pregunta Kaho extrañada ante su respuesta.

–No. – Niega apesadumbrada encogiéndose de hombros. – Voy a tener que enfrentar la realidad, y asistir soltera. Veré como resuelvo el problema con mi madre.

–No puedo creer que no encuentres a alguien que pueda acompañarte a la boda, Daidouji San – Dice Paul condescendiente con la situación. – No eres de mi gusto pero sabemos notar una mujer muy hermosa. Y lo eres.

–Muchas gracias Paul – Agradece el cumplido con un tenue sonrojo. –Pero no conozco a nadie. En estos dos años, mi vida social es prácticamente nula.

–¿Qué tal algún cliente de las empresas Daidouji aquí? – Pregunta Kaho Mitzuki pensativa. – Tal vez entre nuestros clientes encontremos a alguien. O de nuestros asociados.

– Tenemos conocidos de esos, pero muchos son casados o con relaciones estables y esto puede traerles dificultades. Y otros… – encogiéndose de hombros – Mi madre jamás lo creería. Con excepción de mi vecino, no conozco a otro hombre que pueda hacerse pasar por mi novio.

–¿Tú vecino? – Se escuchan tres voces al unísono.

–Vive en el 4B. He hablado con él esta mañana… Pero olvídenlo.

–Nosotros no lo mencionamos, tú lo hiciste – Replica Kaho con una tenue sonrisa. – ¿Quién es el sujeto?

–Es el dueño de un gato que pasa más tiempo en mi departamento que en el de su dueño. Pero… olvídenlo. Ya lo dije. No conozco a más nadie soltero o sin ningún compromiso para hacerlo pasar por un pretendiente. –Suspira derrotada– Tal vez debo de resignarme a la idea que tendré que ir a la boda de Sakura sola, y exponerme a las citas a ciegas de mi madre.

–¿Por qué no hablas con él? – Opina Andrew con un aspecto divertido en su rostro – Tal vez te sorprenda y acceda.

Tomoyo los observa a cada uno mientras las tenues sonrisas de los tres se amplían al notar que la mujer comienza a comprender sus intenciones–¿Acaso no lo entienden? Jamás de los jamás, voy a hacer que Hiragizawa se haga pasar por mi novio.

–¿Hiragizawa? – Pregunta Paul sorprendido– ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?

–Ah por favor. Ahora me dirás que es gay – dice Andrew ofuscado por el comentario de su pareja.

–No. No creo. No creo que lo conozca por ello. Pero el apellido me suena.

–No importa. El punto es que Andrew tiene razón. – Dice Kaho encontrando una "Alternativa" para el dilema que le presenta su jefa– Puedes solicitarle que haga este pequeño favor.

–A mi no me agrada.– Refuta Tomoyo un tanto ofuscada y con el carmín posado en sus mejillas pero no como resultado de maquillaje.– No nos agradamos en lo absoluto… es un seductor. Tiene chicas en su apartamento casi siempre… todas diferentes. La última que abrió la puerta… – Ahí observando la mirada de los tres pares de ojos en la habitación. –¿Qué?

–¿La última qué…? – Tres pares de ojos no la pierden de vista mientras camina de un lado a otro de la habitación dando sus críticas hasta más no poder del vecino del 4B.

–Cita… cita. – Al notar las miradas algo turbadas por su comentario, toma una bocanada de aire y dice con melodiosa voz.– El gato (el de Hiragizawa) entró a mi departamento y tuve que llevarlo de vuelta a su departamento. La mujer que abrió la puerta aun andaba en su ropa de dormir y… definitivamente es un hombre que parece no poder quitar sus manos de encima de una mujer ¡Debieran verlas! De todas las edades, estereotipos. ¡Me enfuerece! Me enfurece aun mas que las mujeres caigamos tan bajo con un tipo como ese… digo es guapo, y se nota que sus ojitos azules de "cachorro indefenso" son un arma perfecta pero ¿Cómo las mujeres permiten eso! A sabiendas que no es la primera… – bufando – y tampoco será la última – Ahí observando a los miembros de la habitación.– ¿Qué?

–La forma que hablas de él… es como… si lo odiaras.

–No lo odio – Dice a Kaho quien ha comentado aquello.

–Si, no te simpatiza – Dice Andrew – Lo cual lo hace perfecto.

–¿Cómo puede ser perfecto? – Pregunta ella aturdida por el plan que parecían desarrollar a sus expensas.

–Pues así evitarás lo que tanto dices: si vas con un sujeto que no te simpatiza, es posible que el plan funcione.

–¿Cómo podría funcionar? – Ahora pregunta Paul intrigado.

–¿Acaso ella no iba con un gay? – Dice Andrew como si fuese la cosa más lógica del mundo. – Ella no quiere ningún tipo de ataduras con su cita ¿Quién mejor que alguien que no le simpatiza a ella para fingir ser su novio? ¿Alguien que sepa manejar una mujer? ¿A cualquier mujer? Incluso a su madre. – Al ver el rostro de incredulidad de Tomoyo y de Paul (ya Kaho sonríe tenuemente comprendiendo el plan), –Podría ser mas beneficioso ya que podrá convencer a todos a su alrededor (en especial su madre), que tienen una relación. Una vez vuelvan a Londres toman sus caminos separados y listo. ¿Qué puede ir mal?

* * *

><p>Tomoyo admite que se había arrepentido tres veces aquella noche quien una vez llega a la puerta de su vecino, se devolvía nuevamente a la suya sin siquiera tocar el timbre. Ya la cuarta fue la definitiva. Armándose de valor y esta vez sin Spinnel Sun de su lado, toca el timbre tenuemente y casi lo suelta en micro segundos para salir huyendo.<p>

La siempre firme, recta, segura y decidida Tomoyo Daidouji tenía ganas de salir corriendo en aquellos instantes hasta Irlanda si se lo permitían.

"Tarde para arrepentirte" Piensa cuando abren la puerta y delante de ella está su vecino de ojos azules que le mira con cierta suspicacia y curiosidad.

–Spinnel no está en su departamento – Dice observando el felino que duerme con confianza en el sofá del salón. Y nuevamente vuelve la mirada a la mujer.

La última persona que pensaba ver en su puerta.

–¿Podría hablar unos momentos con usted?

Se nota nerviosa y Eriol se percata de aquello. La primera vez en dos años que esta mujer viene a su puerta (sin tener relación con las aventuras del gato negro en el departamento de la fémina), y no solo eso sino que se invita a pasar.

¡Era un día de peculiaridades!

Extrañado pero de alguna forma extasiado, le invita a pasar al departamento y al pasar por su lado detecta el aroma de su agua de colonia. Todas las mañanas tiene aquella esencia a flores cuando recién duchada se aproxima a su persona para retornarle su felino. Y aún a aquella hora, posee aquel aroma tan característico de ella.

"_Cálmate y no hagas o digas una estupidez"_ –¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? – Pregunta Eriol invitándole a sentarse. Spinnel parece percatarse en su letargo que tienen visitas por lo que levanta su cabeza y al ver a su mejor amiga en el lugar, no puede esperar a maullar, incorporarse y caminar hasta darle alcance en el sofá donde se sube a su regazo para que le acaricie.

Eriol admira la voluntad y el arrojo de su felino mascota.

Tomoyo parecía meditar unos instantes sus palabras mientras acaricia el gato. Luego de unos segundos en donde permanece en silencio es él quien dice– ¿Dónde están mis modales? ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? ¿Agua, café, té…?

–En realidad siento la garganta un poco seca ¿Podría pedir un poco de agua?

El varón se marcha a la cocina con la mirada de la chica en su persona. Tomoyo toma aquellos segundos para recobrar la compostura y trata de poner en orden sus ideas antes de confrontarlo.

Eriol regresa colocando la bebida delante de la mujer y ésta toma unos cuantos tragos en silencio observando a su alrededor con simulo: La decoración bastante masculina: Asientos en piel, cortinas de colores neutros y sin vuelos. La mesa del comedor está ocupada con una portátil y muchos documentos. Todo muy ordenado pero con aspectos que son característicos al sujeto delante de ella. Al fondo que da a los pasillos de las habitaciones, observa un cuadro en blanco y negro de Marilyn Monroe (el sex simbol de todos los tiempos y punto de admiración de hombres y mujeres) y puede divisar un piano eléctrico hasta el fondo del salón.

–¿Usted Toca?

–No tan bien como mi encantadora vecina, pero si. Toco de vez en cuando.

–Nunca lo he escuchado. – Afirma ella segura.

–Lo hago muy poco últimamente. Casi no tengo tiempo.

"_Si, entreteniendo a tantas damas, como hacerlo" _se encuentra ella pensando situación que le abochorna aunque no lo ha dicho en voz alta.

–Spinnel parece haberle tomado cariño – Señalando al gato en el regazo de la mujer. – ¿Cuál es su truco? Conmigo es un tanto independiente.

Tomoyo no le responde inmediatamente. Observa la mirada melancólica del sujeto al animalillo en sus piernas.

–Le alimento. Cuando me lo pide.

–Debe de ser más que eso: Incluso apuesto a que le dedica más tiempo del que puedo yo darle. – Viendo con que delicadeza la mujer le acaricia detrás de las orejas– Pero supongo que su visita aquí no es para hablar de Spinnel.

–Tiene razón. – Tomando una bocanada de aire y finalmente dice.– Me preguntó esta mañana que podía hacer por mi para agradecerme por lo de anoche y lo que hago por su gato. Y … – Dudando unos instantes mientras el color de sus mejillas se intensifica mientras evade la mirada masculina que cada segundo que pasa, se encuentra más intrigada– Y la respuesta es si. Si hay algo que… algo que puede ha–hacer por mi.

El sujeto detecta su nerviosismo. Bastante intenso para pasar inadvertido aunque en su especialidad, es notable encontrar personas sumamente nerviosas e inquietas. Pero esta mujer estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

¡Primera vez en todo el tiempo que le conoce la ha visto así!

–Necesito… verá… mi madre. – Ahí respirando profundo y finalmente observándole a los ojos con firmeza aunque su voz tiembla en par de ocasiones.–… Mi madre quiere a toda costa presentarme a todo soltero que cruza su camino. Su última estrategia se basa en que en la boda de mi mejor amiga, presentarme y colocarme citas con cuatro individuos diferentes. –La mirada del varón es de vacilación y curiosidad. – Mi solución a aquello fue informarle a ella y a mi mejor amiga, que iría con una cita para los días en que se celebra la boda y así tener que librarme de su plan.

–A ver si la comprendo…– Dice Eriol tratando de mantener la compostura y una mirada seria pero le estaba costando bastante trabajo. – ¿Usted no tiene novio?

Tomoyo se perturba ante la forma que ha preguntado aquello a lo que dice, valiéndose de una defensa un tanto absurda.– Mi amigo Andrew iba a acompañarme. Pero se ha accidentado anoche. No podrá ir a la boda conmigo.

"Mi amigo Andrew" se repite dos o tres veces en la mente del sujeto. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que alguien del calibre de aquella exuberante belleza oriental de ojos azules iba a estar soltera aún?

–Aun no comprendo… ¿Por qué no puede referirle que el sujeto que le acompañaría se accidentó y que por tanto no podrá escoltarla?

–No conoce a mi madre señor. …

–Por favor, no me digas señor. Me confunde con mi padre– Sonríe perturbando con aquel gesto a la mujer. Esta siente que el corazón se le va a los pies.

Ella prosigue tratando de recuperar la compostura– Ella creerá que ha sido una invención de mi parte y nada la detendrá para si colocarme en el mejor postor de su lista de "Solteros aptos".

–¿Por qué no aceptar las citas? Su madre tal vez tenga razón y…– Viéndole negar con su rostro.

–No comprende. Los hombres que usualmente están interesados en mi son niños consentidos que son ricos de cuna y quieren casarse con alguien igualmente rica o zánganos que pretenden tener toda una fortuna para luego vivir de la fortuna de la esposa. No pretendo servirme ni para uno o lo otro.

Alza sus cejas sorprendido por su análisis lo cual dijo casi sin tomar aire–¿Lo dice su experiencia?

–Así es. He tenido muy mala suerte en lo que se refiere a conseguir pareja Pero como le dije, finalmente conseguí convencer a mi amigo pero se encuentra ahora mismo convaleciente en el hospital y no podrá asistir.

–¿Por qué no entonces no se excusa de ir a la boda?

–Soy la dama de honor. Mi amiga Sakura jamás me lo perdonaría. – Negando con su rostro – Eso ni lo pienso.

–Entonces ¿Ha acudido a mí para ver en qué le puedo aconsejar?

–No. He acudido a usted para que me acompañe a la boda… como… como mi cita.

Eriol dura unos instantes en silencio observando intrigado y boquiabierto a la mujer que ahora su rostro era totalmente rojo de la vergüenza.

Luego de unos incómodos momentos de silencio este habla ahora notándose perturbado y nervioso. – A ver… creo que no le comprendí bien.

–Por favor – Réplica ella ofuscada colocando el gato que se encuentra en su regazo en el sofá y ella incorporándose al extender el vaso de agua al sujeto que se lo brindó en primer lugar. – No se haga de rogar porque hasta el momento esto ha sido lo más humillante que jamás he tenido que hacer.

Responde rápidamente e inquieto por la forma en que ella se ha incorporado y la mirada indignada sobre sus ojos azules.–No quiero perturbarla. U ofenderle. Déjeme decirle que no es mi intención. Es que no… no lo puedo creer. – En realidad sonando incrédulo. –¿Quiere decirme que en Londres, en todo Londres no puede encontrar un hombre que se haga pasar por su novio y la escolte a la boda de su mejor amiga?

Tomoyo aprieta sus labios en señal de exasperación. – No tengo muchos conocidos.–Admite al sujeto.–Solo conozco a unos cuantos y uno de ellos es Gay. – Admite.– Los demás, no son lo mas idóneo para cumplir la misión.

–¿Y yo si? – Señalándose a si mismo mientras sus ojos comienzan a brillar en una expresión inusitada que comienza a colocar nuevamente a la chica en un estado de nervios imposible de explicar.

Al menos no en aquellos momentos. –Si… usted si. – Admite – He visto como se maneja con el sexo opuesto – Sorprendiéndole.– He visto que tiene cierto carisma y encanto que las mujeres encuentran cautivador.

–Pero usted no – Dice con una sonrisa llevándose una mano a su bolsillo y con una sonrisilla de niño travieso.

"_Por Dios, si dejara de hacer eso…" _

–No. Soy inmune. – Admite Tomoyo.– En dos años apenas hemos cruzado dos palabras. No creo que eso sea irrelevante al momento de buscar a la persona indicada para el trabajo.

–¿Por qué usted no se encuentra atraída por mi? – Da por hecho el sujeto.

–Ex…Exacto – Responde rápidamente. Luego de unos instantes en silencio añade – Usted me preguntó que podía hacer por mí, se lo he dicho.

Al no ver ningún tipo de respuesta en el hombre, Tomoyo suspira resignada y se dirige a la puerta en silencio.

–¡Espere! ¿Acaso no puedo dejarle sufrir un poco?– Pregunta con una sonrisa y al ver la expresión adusta de la mujer añade aminorando su entusiasmo.– Ustedes las mujeres, nunca responden que "si" a la primera.

–Eso es un lujo del sexo femenino. – Responde ella volteándose hasta él: El sujeto aún continúa en el mismo lugar pero ahora coloca el vaso en el borde de la mesilla de centro. –Y realmente ando con un poco de prisa…

–Si claro, en caso de que el plan A falle– Señalándose a si mismo.

–Considérese, plan B. – Corrige ella.– El plan A era Andrew.

Levantando sus cejas replica mientras finalmente avanza a la chica – ¿Qué piensa este Andrew? ¿Confía en usted para llevar a cabo la tarea sin caer en su propio juego?

Ella parpadea analizando sus palabras unos segundos, para responder.– ¿Cuál juego?

–¿Qué pueda terminar, no se… atraída por mi?

–Usted no es mi tipo.

–¿En serio? –Levanta una ceja sorprendido. – ¿Y Andrew si lo es?

Sin responder a su pregunta, ella dice.– Señor Hiragizawa: ¿Por qué persiste en mostrarse intrigado cuando ambos sabemos que hace treinta segundos ha decidido aceptar acompañarme? – En verdad tomándole desprevenido.

* * *

><p>–Entonces ¿Has aceptado al final? – Pregunta su prima observándole sorprendida mientras el sujeto hace sus maletas en su habitación al día siguiente cuando la chica ha llegado a visitarle. – ¡No puedo creerlo!<p>

–Pues créelo. No solo ha tenido que pedirme a mí (un total desconocido si nos vamos a los detalles), que le sirva de "Novio pretendido" por dos semanas, sino que también me paga el pasaje a Japón, hospedaje y todo.

–Tú no necesitas eso. Tienes dinero. – Viéndole sacar su maleta de uno de los estantes mas altos del armario.

–Lo se. Pero no voy a alardearlo en su cara.

–¿Y cuando se supone que te marchas?

–Creo que es mañana… o pasado mañana. No me he puesto a analizarlo.

–¡Tu estás entusiasmado por esto! – Dice la mujer conociendo la actitud de su primo quien siempre es tan analítico y observador ahora los detalles son bastantes "aéreos" con respecto al día que parten. – Te gusta que ella haya recurrido a ti para esto.

–Pues puedes llamarlo golpe del destino. – Encogiéndose de hombros.

–Bastante positivo para ti porque se que te gusta tú vecina y no vale que lo niegues. – Ahí observando el gato negro que desde los vio ir a la habitación procuraba no perderse la interacción desde el rellano de la ventana.– ¿Qué harás con Spinnel Sun? Son dos semanas que lo dejarás solito.

–¿Podrías llevártelo contigo?

–Lo siento. Sabes que vivo viajando casi todo el tiempo. – Dice Nakuru – Y no es que somos tan buenos amigos… ¿Qué harás con él?

–Supongo que lo dejaré con mi padre y su esposa. – Dice finalmente.

La mirada de Nakuru se enternece para decir. – Al menos Spinnel estará en un ambiente conocido. Era el gato de tu mamá.

Eriol se detuvo de hacer la maleta por un segundo observando a la nada. Su madre había muerto más de dos años atrás de un infarto fulminante y ella tenía a Spinnel Sun desde que era un minino. A ésta morir, Él tomó la responsabilidad en cuidar el animalillo que su madre mantuvo vivo a duras penas cuando la madre de la camada muriera. Lo rescató del refugio y lo alimentó hasta que el minino tuvo fuerzas de alimentarse solo.

–Tal vez por eso Spinnel se ha familiarizado tanto con Daidouji. Le recuerda las atenciones y mimos de mi madre. – Murmura pensativo.

– ¡Eriol! Es un gato ¿Acaso crees que los gatos tienen memoria? – Afirma Nakuru incrédula de sus palabras– ¡Eres un romántico empedernido! Sol o recuerda en no caer en una trampa con Daidouji y enamorarte de ella…– Soltando una carcajada– sería muy contraproducente para ti enamorarte de alguien que tiene pareja.

"_Si… porque para pensar en aquel Andrew, tiene que ser un enamorado que la hermosa chica del 4A debe de tener y le dolerá dejar para cumplir ese compromiso con su amiga"…_– Suspirando – Eriol Hiragizawa ¿En que lío te has metido?

* * *

><p>––––––––––––––––––––––<strong>Continuará<strong>.

**Comentarios de la autora: Muchas, muchas gracias a todos por todo el apoyo en las previas dos actualizaciones de la historia. ¡Incluso la voz como que se ha esparcido y esta semana tengo nuevos lectores en esta historia! ¡Gracias infinitas! Bueno ya vamos por el capitulo tres (ya les dije que las actualizaciones serían bien cortitas). Hasta el momento es una lectura ligera y tiene ciertas dosis de comedia mezcladas por romance pero la musa ha hecho de las suyas en los últimos días y ha llevado la trama un poco al terreno de angustia pero sin serlo. **

**¡Aquí vimos a nuestro empedernido y romántico británico! Conversando con Daracanela (¡Si tu misma chica!) ella me había referido el tema que muchas de las que escribimos de esta pareja solemos llevarlo a la temática de un hombre coqueto, seductor que usa a las mujeres a su antojo (por el lado sano, claro está) y que nunca se ha enamorado. Es cierto, nos gusta llevar la idea de que la protagonista puede cambiar la perspectiva del sujeto y alterar su personalidad y opinión del mundo (ya lo hice en DT) pero en esta historia tenemos a una Tomoyo un poco decepcionada de la vida y del sexo opuesto y tenemos a un Eriol que no es un mujeriego empedernido, simplemente un hombre y las cosas se han malinterpretado un poco por parte de la protagonista, pero tenemos toda una trama por delante para hacerla cambiar de parecer. **

**Ya en el próximo capitulo conoceremos un poco mas de esta "fría" mujer de negocios y práctica persona que le gusta tener el control de todo (como disfrutará Eriol el hacerla perder esos controles ¡Pero ey! No avanzo nada para que luego no me digan arruina sorpresas. **

**Un abrazo a todos y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Ya solo quedan siete días para la próxima actualización. **

**Un abrazo **

**Crys. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Se busca Novio. **

**Por Crystal**

**Basado en los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura de CLAMP.**

**Capitulo IV**

* * *

><p>Eriol espera pacientemente en el recibidor del edificio de departamentos por su atractiva vecina, con las maletas al lado. Ésta parece que aún no está lista y quedaron de reunirse a las nueve y cuarenta y cinco en punto para ir juntos al aeropuerto. Y con veinte minutos de retraso, la mujer no termina de descender.<p>

Cuando el chofer del vehículo que los lleva al aeropuerto se hace presente, el hombre entrega su equipaje y el chofer procede a llevarlos al coche. El casero le observa con cierta interrogante en todo aquel momento y más cuando escucha que Eriol le refiere al chofer, que aun falta una joven por bajar con su equipaje.

A Hiragizawa le hubiera agradado auxiliarle desde la puerta de su departamento con su equipaje, pero la mujer la noche anterior le había rechazado la ayuda diciéndole que estaría a la hora señalada en el lobby. Observa su reloj ya un tanto preocupado, porque sabe no solo que la joven es sumamente puntual, sino que encuentra algo extraño que ella no haya terminado de bajar.

–Iré por ella – Dice Eriol finalmente al casero dirigiéndose al elevador. Cuando lo pulsa para pedir que se abra, en aquel momento suena indicando que ha descendido y cuando la puerta se abre, muestra a la mujer de ojos azules delante de el.

Y por un instante a Eriol se le va la respiración. La visión delante de él es bastante atractiva y no parece tener intenciones de esconder aquello.

La joven viste con un abrigo de color celeste que contrarrestan con sus ojos. Su cabellera en una coleta alta que la hace ver mucho mas joven y estilizada (y con los cabellos sueltos ya es bastante seductora). Sus pensamientos se van de viaje cuando observa las piernas descubiertas bajo el abrigo, por lo que deduce que lleva una falda o vestido bajo el abrigo de viaje. Sus ojos cubiertos por unas enormes gafas oscuras.

Pero para la mujer, no escapa de su atención la mirada que le lanzara el sujeto.

Y Eriol se percata como a su lado van tres maletas grandes.

–Buenos días. Disculpe la tardanza…–Replica en verdad aturdida por su retraso.

–Ha valido la pena – Responde el sujeto con una tenue sonrisa – Se ve muy bonita Daidouji. – Azorando por un instante a la mujer.

El casero cuando reacciona (Después de la sorpresa inicial de que la siempre solitaria habitante del 4A se va de viaje con el ocupante del 4B), camina hasta el elevador sacando el equipaje de la joven y llevándola al coche que espera por ellos.

– ¿Vamos? – Pregunta el cortésmente extendiendo el brazo a la chica para que lo cruzara. Pero contrario a su intención inicial y la respuesta que espera, no toma su brazo sino que avanza sola hasta el exterior del edificio.

Eriol observa a la mujer salir perturbado por su frialdad. Parece que aunque ha tenido que depender de él para poder presentar a "Alguien" en la casa materna, aun su indiferencia y desconfianza son más que palpables.

Eriol Hiragizawa tiene un largo camino por delante.

* * *

><p>El viaje al aeropuerto fue lento y silencioso. Ni intercambiaron palabras y apenas volteaba de cuando en cuando a su acompañante del asiento trasero. Cuando estaban en el mostrador de la aerolínea incluso fue en un profundo silencio. Ya en el avión y una vez podían quitarse los cinturones de seguridad (luego del despegue del aparato), fue que Tomoyo Daidouji sorprende al sujeto sacando de su bolso de viaje un fólder con documentos dentro y se lo extendió al hombre.<p>

– ¿Qué es esto?

–Las cosas que debe de saber de mí: Si pretenderemos ser una pareja es mejor que sepa algunos detalles para que nadie te atrape de sorpresa desconociendo algún detalle sobre mi vida.

Eriol abrió el portafolio notando el detalle de la joven en su forma de pensar: paginas y paginas de preguntas y respuestas hechas por ella misma: _¿Dónde hizo la primaria? ¿La preparatoria? ¿Actividades favoritas de la escuela? ¿Parientes? ¿Qué carrera ha hecho? ¿Dónde le gusta ir de vacaciones? ¿Animales favoritos? ¿Alergias? ¿Bebidas favorita? ¿Alimentos favoritos? ¿Menos favoritos? _

–Hija única… – lee en voz alta. – Primaria Tomoeda… Secundaria Seiyû, piano, coro, tenis, equipo de ajedrez, equipo de debates, club de lectura ¿Estudiaste administración? – Ahí observando a su interlocutora.

–Así es.

–Sorprendente expediente. Asombroso, bastante detallado y ordenado. Pero… ¿Qué más te gustaba de la secundaria? – Ahí observando la mirada interrogante de la mujer añade. – ¿Qué podrías no haber podido renunciar de haberse presentado la oportunidad?

–Creo que la música. Y el dibujo.

–Dibujas también. –No era una pregunta.

–No profesionalmente pero era lo que mas me gustaba hacer siendo pequeña. Mi madre tiene en su despacho de la casa y en sus oficinas unas acuarelas que las pintara cuando tenía doce y trece años.

–Vaya Daidouji. Eres alguien sumamente multifacético. Me siento… abrumado.

– ¿Abrumado?

–Creo que así deben de sentirse tus parejas anteriores para no tener a nadie más que pudiera aparentar ser tu novio.

– ¿Acaso es algo malo?

–No, no malo. No es nada malo tener objetivos en la vida… claro siempre y cuando sea lo que quieras hacer en verdad.

Tomoyo se le queda observando unos instantes como si analizara sus palabras.

Y Eriol rompe el contacto visual dirigiendo su mirada al fólder con toda la información de la mujer a su lado. – ¿Vacacionar en las montañas?

–Mi abuelo tenía una casa en las montañas en Japón. Cuando era una niña, Sakura y yo íbamos acompañada de mi madre y pasábamos una temporada allá con el abuelito. Cuando el abuelo murió, mama perdió el interés de ir… creo que eran los malos recuerdos. Así que solo íbamos Sakura y yo… ya fuera acompañada de su hermano mayor. Al final, Sakura ingresó a la universidad y dejamos los viajes a las montañas. Cuando necesitaba alejarme un poco de la ciudad, finalmente iba yo sola.

La forma en que ella contaba aquel fragmento de su vida hace que el sujeto tuviese cierta pena a la joven.

– ¿Dónde trabajas?

–Soy Administradora de las pequeñas oficinas de empresa Daidouji en Londres. Mi madre maneja la empresa en Japón.

– ¿Empresas Daidouji? ¿Las "Famosas" Empresas Daidouji?

–No sé de famosas – sonriendo con humildad– Pero si, somos mi mamá y yo. Por ella no perseguí mi fascinación por la música o el dibujo. No podíamos contar con mi padre para administrar y aunque mi madre es excelente líder, necesitaba mi ayuda. No tenía mucho de donde elegir.

– ¿Sacrificaste tu pasión por un puesto corporativo?

–No me duele el haberlo hecho. Me gusta en lo que trabajo y soy buena.

–Pero con un gran precio: Poco tiempo para una vida sentimental. Y abrumar a los hombres con tus múltiples cualidades.

– ¿Qué hay de usted Hiragizawa? ¿A qué se dedica?

–Vamos preciosa: Si vamos a pretender ser una pareja – Haciendo la alusión de comillas con sus dedos – debemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

–De acuerdo, Eriol.

–Soy Profesor de Economía internacional y relaciones públicas de Escuela Universitaria de Londres. – Sorprendiendo a la mujer.

– ¿Eres Profesor? ¿En serio?

– ¿Por qué te sorprende? –Interroga aparentando seriedad ante su asombro.

–Bueno pues… mis profesores nunca fueron… – Sonrojándose sutilmente –… tan jóvenes.

–Siempre fui alguien bastante disciplinado. En el verano, trabajaba para una empresa petrolera desde que cumplí once años haciendo mensajería interna y luego a los dieciséis serví de asistente para el asistente de la gerencia. Terminé una maestría a la edad de 26 años y me pidieron que impartiera clases con un giro moderno. – Sonríe.

–No puedo creer que siempre quiso ser profesor.

–No estaba vislumbrado – Responde con una sonrisa melancólica – Pero mi madre siempre me apoyó con respecto a mi elección de vida. Contrario a usted, no tuve que decidir entre mi carrera o lo que verdaderamente deseaba.

– ¿Enseñar?

–En parte: Aunque no imaginaba que fuera en la universidad. Ingresé para estudiar lo mismo que hizo mi padre y mi abuelo. Y termine siendo un profesor.

–Bueno… ¿Y tus padres te apoyan?

–Mi padre no ha puesto objeción... supongo que respetando los deseos de mi madre.- encogiéndose de hombros y viendo la interrogante en su rostro, añade.- En realidad, mi madre murió hace poco más de tres años y mi padre se casó casi inmediatamente después de enviudar.

Aquello tiene un sonido amargo para el sujeto y Tomoyo lo percibe.

–Lo siento… ¿Acaso no apruebas su decisión?

–Soy como mi madre… creo en el amor verdadero y duradero. No creo que mi padre amara a mi madre sin haberle si quiera conservado respeto y casarse antes del año de haber muerto.

Tomoyo no sabe que pensar. Aquel hombre, que recuerda con tanto respeto y añoranza a la autora de sus días, pero al mismo tiempo es el sujeto conquistador y coqueto que recibe mujeres a todas horas en su departamento.

Ya no sabe quien es este hombre en realidad.

* * *

><p>Cuando abre sus ojos es porque escucha la información por los parlantes que dicen que ya van a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Se quedó dormido en algún momento ya cuando la mujer dejara de hacerle preguntas y él terminara de leer aquel portafolios preparado por la misma. Sus inquietudes sobre Tomoyo Daidouji aun no se encuentran respondidas ya que ella solo habla en el portafolio de breves detalles ya en su vida adulta.<p>

Cuando el sujeto mueve su rostro se percata que bajo su cabeza e inclinado contra su pecho, esta la mujer de cabellos plomizos. Su perfume inunda sus fosas nasales y controla su mente. Con razón soñaba con ella momentos antes de recobrar el conocimiento.

Se percata con que facilidad su rostro se amolda entre su hombro y su cabeza. La joven no parece percatarse que se ha quedado dormida contra el sujeto y éste no hace mucho esfuerzo por incorporarle, disfrutando de aquel contacto. Se encuentra cubierta por la manta que le proporcionaran en la noche y las azafatas ya comienzan a circular por el pasillo para asegurarse que los pasajeros están listos para aterrizar.

Eriol finalmente decide despertar a Daidouji.

Ésta cuando se percata de los suaves toques en su rostro cree por un instante que está soñando. Parpadea sintiendo la tibia figura con quien se encuentra inclinada y por unos instantes se siente sumamente confundida. Pero es el aroma casi imperceptible a perfume de hombre que la hace incorporarse incluso rozando un instante con su barbilla.

A pocos centímetros de su boca.

Y aquellos ojos índigos observándole con intensidad.

– ¡Disculpa! – dice ella aturdida y aun embelesada por la situación. Su azoramiento es perceptible pero no la delata mucho. Enderezándose en su silla dice con lentitud observando a la ventana– Aterrizaremos. – Retirándose la manta y aun con sus mejillas arreboladas, evadiendo su mirada.

–Así es. – Dice el sujeto abrochando su cinturón y dirige sus manos a las caderas de la chica acto que la hace respingar en su silla y observarle algo desconfiada. – Solo iba a ajustar su cinturón. No tiene porque reaccionar así. – Sin pedir permiso busca los enganches palpando por unos segundos las caderas de la joven y localizándolos los abrocha enderezándose.

Tomoyo percibe su susceptibilidad ante la acción. – Disculpe usted. No suelo depender de otros para cosas cotidianas. – Responde en verdad siendo sincera.

–Sin embargo, henos aquí: un total desconocido sentado a su lado y el cual presentará a su madre. –Haciendo una pausa añade– No tiene porque temerme Tomoyo. Jamás le haré nada a usted, claro que no desee que pase.

Ella parpadea unos instantes por aquella explicación.

Sienten como el aparato va descendiendo para tocar tierra y en los próximos segundos nadie dice nada. Al final cuando aterriza un respiro de alivio recorre el aparato pero aun no se detiene en su totalidad.

– ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – Pregunta finalmente la mujer.

– ¿Acaso no es obvio? – Haciendo una pausa mientras una sonrisa burlona cruza su rostro y sus ojos centellean para aclarar- Tendremos que aparentar ante los demás que estamos involucrados. – Alzando sus cejas y observando con una expresión misteriosa a la mujer a su lado. –En algún momento tendremos que tomarnos de la mano… abrazarnos, ya sabe, esas cosas.

Tomoyo palidece ante aquellas palabras. ¡Como no se le ocurrió pensar en aquellos detalles! ¡Si iban a aparentar tener una relación, debería ser cariñosa en público con él! ¡Mostrarse gentil, diligente…!

Como si en verdad fueran novios…

… Y él… él….

Una vez fue momento de desembarcar, Eriol la ayudó a incorporarse tomando su mano. Pasaron migración y los controles de seguridad, notando Tomoyo como no era difícil para él mostrarse amable y cordial con los empleados del aeropuerto; incluso hubo damas que le sonreían.

El sujeto es atractivo y sería muy hipócrita de su parte, sino admite en aquellos instantes que precisamente aquel atractivo fue una de las características que le hicieron solicitarle a su vecino que se hiciera pasar por su novio.

El hombre con un carrito de maletas, toma las suyas y las de la joven y luego avanzan para salir de aduanas. – ¿Qué ha pasado con su gato? ¿Quién lo cuidará en estos días? ¿Una de sus amigas?

Alzando una ceja ante aquello último responde divertido para ver su respuesta–No. Mi gato no se lleva con ninguna de mis conocidas. En realidad, ninguno tampoco de mis amigos… no.

– ¿Lo dejó en algún refugio u hotel para mascotas?

–No. Lo llevé a casa de mi padre. – Sorprendiendo con eso a Tomoyo y saliendo por las puertas de aduana dice. – En realidad, mi madre…– Ahí siendo cortada su declaración para escuchar un grito proveniente de más adelante.

– ¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo, Tomoyo! – grita una muchacha de cabellos castaños y unos enormes y expresivos ojos verdes. La muchacha de ojos azules avanza rápidamente para saludarse con su amiga con confianza y estima. Eriol se queda observando las vueltas que dan las chicas mientras están abrazadas y Daidouji sonreía de la alegría al saludarse con su conocida.

Y Eriol lamentaba que no fuera él quien la pusiera en semejantes condiciones. Porque su felicidad mostraba a una Tomoyo Daidouji mas atractiva y abierta.

Y a él le gustaba aquello.

Ya ambas chicas separándose luego de tomarse las manos, es Sakura quien con su mirada le hace recordar a Tomoyo que no están solas. Volteándose al hombre hace señas de que se aproxime y Eriol escucha cuando ésta dice. – Sakura Kinomoto: Él es Eriol Hiragizawa. Eriol: mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo, Sakura.

–Mucho gusto.

–Encantado de conocerle. – y añadiendo con una tenue sonrisa.–Debo de decirle que Tomoyo me ha hablado mucho de usted. – Tomando su mano y besándosela con galantería que aturde a ambas jóvenes y sonroja a la ojiverde.– Es un gusto finalmente conocerle: y más con una beldad tan exuberante como usted.

Sakura se sonroja hasta las orejas con semejante saludo muy inusual entre los japoneses y Tomoyo mueve su cabeza notando porque es que el sujeto tiene tanto éxito con las mujeres.

–Ettoooo…. – Al sujeto soltarle la mano añade– ¿Vamos? Estoy estacionada un poco lejos.

-¿Condujiste hasta aquí?

-Sonomi quería enviarte un ejército de sus asistentes y guardaespaldas además de chofer. No podía venir a buscarte y al final me he ofrecido. Se como te perturban esas cosas.

–Gracias Sakura. En realidad creo que lo prefiero así. – Replica su amiga caminando a la par de ella mientras Eriol viene de su lado con el carrito de equipajes. –Cuéntame como está todo. ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

–En realidad tengo mucho que agradecerle a Sonomi, Tomoyo. No se con exactitud que habría hecho sin su ayuda. Decidió pagar por la planificadora de bodas, la fiesta de compromiso y mi padre paga la boda y toda la ceremonia. Lo hemos mantenido lo más intimo posible pero con tantos allegados y parientes de Shaoran mas ciertos empresarios que no podían dejarse fuera… bueno, la cosa ha salido mas grande de lo que teníamos planificado… y mi futura suegra se ha combinado con sus hijas y Sonomi. – Suspirando resignada– Hay actividades en las próximas dos semanas para volver loco a cualquiera. Comenzando esta noche.

– ¿Esta noche?

– ¿No te conté? Una de las cosas por las que tú madre quería saber la fecha exacta de tú llegada es para que coincidiera con la cena de compromiso. Es de etiqueta y en tú casa. Las Li (Ieran, sus hijas y una sobrina que ha traído con ellas) están locas y alborotadas viendo que todo quede perfecto y Sonomi le ha dado carta verde a todas en la casa.

– ¿La casa de mi madre?

–Es una locura desde que ha amanecido: el jardín ha sido invadido por mantelería, mesas, un bar y sillas. Una pista de baile improvisada y hasta músicos. – Niega con su rostro mostrando su estupefacción a lo que dice. – Es una algarabía que superará a la boda.

–Te noto tensa.

– ¡Estoy tensa! – Replica ella dándole la razón mientras caminan por el estacionamiento. – Esto acabará conmigo ¿Sabes?

– ¿Qué dice Shaoran de todo este alboroto?

–Ya lo conoces Tomoyo: el pobre no dice nada para no desilusionar a su mamá o a sus hermanas. Tampoco me dice nada para no ponerme en contra de sus parientes. No da la razón ni a una o a la otra. Lo está tratando de tomar bien. A pesar que me propuso hace dos noches que nos fugáramos. – Agrega bastante sonrojada.

– ¡Shaoran Li te dijo eso!

–Estaba bastante estresado. Por supuesto que me tomó de sorpresa ; unas horas después, lo recapacitó y prefiere seguir con los planes.

–Sabe que aunque te quejes quiere una boda. Siempre has soñado con ella.

–Pues si. Lo sabe– Sonrojándose. – En fin, el asunto es que la boda sigue en pie. Por el momento esta noche es la cena de compromiso. Mañana después del medio día es el almuerzo en el Club con las Li y debes de ir. Shaoran, mi hermano y otros, irán a jugar tenis – Ahí observando a Eriol añade– Por supuesto que estás cordialmente invitado Eriol al partido de los chicos. El almuerzo de mañana es solo chicas para ultimar los últimos detalles de la boda.

–Agradezco tu amabilidad Kinomoto. – Sonríe el sujeto. – Me encantará compartir con los allegados de Tomoyo.

La chica siente un respingo en su estómago al escuchar su nombre provenir de los labios del hombre. Finalmente llegan al vehículo de la joven. Tomoyo la observa sorprendida. – ¿Y este coche? Sakura, este no es tú coche.

–Lo se. – Afirma la joven suspirando resignada– Es el de Shaoran. – Divisando un Lexus deportivo color plateado de dos puertas y del año. – Simplemente no quiso que viniera en mi Toyota y me hizo traer esto.

–Suerte que sabes conducirlo Sakura– Dice Tomoyo abrumada por la composición física del automóvil y a su delicada amiga de ojos verdes. No pudiendo conservar la seriedad se ríe con ánimo diciendo. – Li no escatima cuando se trata de ti.

–Soy la única que puede conducirlo. Así dice Meiling que sabe que Shaoran me ama y me tiene mucha confianza: nunca les presta sus coches a ella o sus hermanas.

– ¿Coches? – Ahí interviene Eriol mientras entra las maletas en la cajuela del vehículo.

–Shaoran es una persona de recursos y empresario de Hong Kong– Explica Sakura–. Tuve mucha suerte que Tomoyo me lo presentara.

Y Eriol sutilmente comienza a pensar quien puede ser ese famoso Shaoran Li.

–Cuando lo conocí supe que era para ti Sakura – Corrige su amiga. – Además siempre me cayó bien. Y tienen gustos similares.

–No en coches, puedo asegurarte. Soy feliz con mi coche de ocho años atrás. Le dije que quería llevarlo a China y se ha negado. – Abriendo las puertas y Eriol entra al asiento de atrás mientras Tomoyo toma el asiento disponible adelante con su amiga. –Dice que tendré tantos coches que no me daré cuenta que me hace falta.

–Pero Li te conoce. Sabe que no eres así.

–Por supuesto que lo sabe. Pero lo dice como si me pusiera a prueba. – Encendiendo el coche dice con precaución. – Tengo que tener cuidado: acelera de cero a sesenta en microsegundos.

Eriol no podía ocultar su sorpresa ante la sencillez y humildad además de intimidación de la amiga de Daidouji con respecto al coche; y por supuesto todas las sugerencias que ella traía a colación sobre las excentricidades de su futura suegra y lo exuberante de la ceremonia que ocurriría en dos semanas.

– ¿Trajiste traje de etiqueta Hiragizawa? – Pregunta Sakura un momento que están en la avenida ya lejos del aeropuerto.

–Solo el de la ceremonia. No sabía que habría más actividades.

–Procuraré que Shaoran o mi hermano te lleven a las tiendas de trajes de hombres. Las actividades previas a la ceremonia son grandes. Incluso una ceremonia tradicional china para los parientes más longevos de los Li. Eso será dentro de una semana y son tres días consecutivos. ¡No creo sobrevivir! Procuraré hablar con ellos está noche para que te lleven a buscar un traje acorde a cada actividad.

–Muchas gracias.

–Ni te pregunto a ti –Dice a su mejor amiga– Conociéndote y dada la cantidad de equipaje, debes de estar más que preparada. Además de los trajes de dama de honor para la ceremonia de los Li. Son trajes chinos tradicionales en seda, traídos especialmente para la ceremonia. Me tomé el atrevimiento de darle tus tallas a la Señor a Li y ella se encargó del resto. ¡Aun no he visto ninguno de mis trajes!

– ¡Es toda una empresa toda esta situación!

–"No todos los días se casa tú único hijo varón" esas fueron las palabras de mi futura Suegra. Shaoran no quería acceder y debí de llevarme de su consejo. Pero no quería desairar a Ieran Li y he aquí el resultado: todo un circo.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar reír. – Ahora entiendo porque querían fugarse.

–Conoces mis gustos Tomoyo ¿Recuerdas cuando decíamos lo que queríamos cuando llegara el momento que cada una se casara?

–Claro que si. Tú querías una ceremonia sencilla en la Casa de veraneo en las montañas.

– ¿La casa del abuelo? – Pregunta Eriol atrayendo la mirada por el retrovisor departe de la conductora.

Sakura lo observa por el retrovisor sorprendida del conocimiento del sujeto ante aquel refugio de su infancia–Efectivamente. Es un hermoso lugar: solo quería algo sencillo con personas allegadas a la familia y listo. Tomoyo quería una boda en la playa.

– ¿Es eso cierto?

–En el atardecer y con velas encendidas por doquier. – Recuerda Sakura. – Nada de empresarios o importantes personalidades. Solo Tomoyo, su madre, nosotros; y el novio con sus parientes y un juez.

–Teníamos diecisiete años. – Habla Daidouji de manera soñadora. – Es obvio que toda chica a esa edad idealizamos la boda de nuestros sueños. – Ahí despertando de sus pensamientos agrega– Apenas tendremos tiempo para que te vistas Eriol y salir a la casa – Viendo su reloj. – Ya es tarde. Sakura: Dobla aquí para llegar al hotel.

– ¿Hotel? ¿Qué hotel? – Dice ella sonando ingenua.

Pero Tomoyo le reafirma– Te dije que tenía una reservación para Eriol en el Hotel Hyatt.

–Si lo se– Dice suspirando– Mira, no te enojes. Pero tu mamá…

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

–Canceló tu reservación. – Viendo el rostro desencajado de la chica de cabellos plomizos quien la escucha incrédula. – Dijo que no era posible que quisieras que tú novio se hospedara en un hotel cuando compartirá con todos tus allegados. Y además para asuntos de logística resulta incómodo.

–No hay muchos hoteles en Tomoeda Sakura. Es más, tal vez dos o tres y no son muy recomendables.

–No. Tú mamá no hizo reservación en hotel en Tomoeda.

– ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

–Que Eriol se hospedará en tu casa en Tomoeda. Una de las habitaciones de invitados ya está lista.

* * *

><p>–––––––––––––––––––––––––––– <strong>Continuará. <strong>

**Comentarios de la autora: ¡Capitulo 4 y ya vamos avanzando un poquito más! Como pueden darse cuenta, Tomoyo Daidouji le gusta estar en control de las cosas… ¡Vieron con portafolios y todo! Debo de admitir que la idea del profesor universitario como carrera de Eriol fue idea de Nodoka quien tiene un profesor ahora mismo que ¡UFFFF! Me había contado que la mente se le va de paseo cuando le tocan clases con el individuo y la idea me pareció fenomenal ¿Qué harían con un profesor como Eriol Hiragizawa? ¡Bueh! En fin, no les doy muchas ideas para que luego no suspiren más de la cuenta. **

**Actualizaciones semanales y éstas no excederán las 15 páginas a lo mucho. Advierto que la historia contendrá solo 14 capítulos y no se extiende más de ahí. ¡Muchas gracias a todos quienes me han dejado sus comentarios en los diversos portales, mi cuenta de FB, la de Twitter y mis correos! La verdad estoy sorprendida de la enorme respuesta (positiva) ante la historia y espero no decepcionarlos. **

**Como las actualizaciones son semanales, no proyecto dar respuestas a Reviews sin correos y adjuntarlos aquí (¡Me tomaría mas de la semana :D y saben que tengo que trabajar) **** ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda o tomatazo es bien aceptada. **

**¡Un abrazo y nos veremos en el capitulo 5! A partir de a ahí, las cosas se pondrán mucho más interesantes. **

**¡Matta ne! **


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Se busca Novio" **_

**Una historia Inédita. **

**Por Crystal**

**Basado en los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura de CLAMP.**

**Capitulo V**

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la casa Daidouji en Tomoeda, Sakura recibió una llamada de su novio y futuro esposo lo que captó su atención alejándose del par que viajaba con ella momentos antes y ahora sacan las maletas de la cajuela.<p>

–Lo siento – Dice Tomoyo bajito y el varón de ojos azules le escucha.– Creo que mi madre está planeando algo. Jamás se habría atrevido a algo así antes. – Se excusa.

–No te preocupes. No me molesta– Replica con una sonrisa. – Es más, resulta muy práctico que estemos listos, salgamos y volvamos juntos y estemos aquí. – Viendo como la chica se le queda curiosa observando – Es verdad. No me molesta en lo más mínimo. Además tú casa es muy acogedora.

–La casa de mi madre– Corrige ella. Observando todo el movimiento de mesas, sillas, flores, estatuas y sirvientes de aquí para allá en los jardines y la vereda de los camiones que traen los alimentos y las bebidas. –Nunca me gustaron los espacios tan ostentosos. Y cuando fui creciendo resultaba abrumadora.

Eriol la observa unos instantes: Nunca había dudado por su complexión y su forma de conducirse, que se trataba de alguien con un nivel educacional sorprendente y hasta la forma de caminar develaba alguien con recursos. Pero las personas no son siempre lo que aparentan.

Conoció muchachas tan o más ricas que Daidouji siempre resultando unas chiquillas malcriadas y consentidas que en su adultez no había mucha variación.

Pero ésta mujer parece bastante centrada y para nada consentida. La mansión es exuberante y muestra la riqueza de la familia en cuestión. Sin embargo, no es tan ostentosa como la que él mismo se crió cuando era un pequeño. Y su padre siempre tuvo recursos.

–Su madre llegará a las seis de la tarde– Dice el ama de llaves a darle alcance– Bienvenida señorita Tomoyo.

–Gracias Akane. – Observando a dos empleados de la mansión que toman el equipaje de la jovencita y lo llevan ágilmente por las escaleras. El de Eriol lo toma otro hombre y espera al lado de la puerta para acompañar al sujeto.

–Era Shaoran – Dice Sakura observándoles a uno y otro al aproximarse a ellos. – He hablado con él y está impaciente por conocer Hiragizawa… –Sonríe al aludido.

– ¿Shaoran, impaciente? – Levanta Tomoyo una ceja.

–Bueno le he contado de él– Dice Sakura abochornándose. – Mi prometido es una persona un poco tímida Señor Hiragizawa. No se abre a los extraños con facilidad. Pero aprecia mucho a mi mejor amiga. Y está impaciente en conocer el novio de Tomoyo-Chan.

–Querida Sakura: te he dicho que me llames Eriol. – Sonríe el sujeto – Y me encantará conocer a su prometido. Debe de ser una persona sumamente especial para ganar el amor y la mano de semejante joya.

Y ahí está el sonrojo en Sakura.

Y la perplejidad de Tomoyo por su talento en los halagos a las del sexo opuesto.

–Recuerden que la cena empieza a las ocho en punto y sabes Tomoyo como es tú madre con la puntualidad.

–De acuerdo. Iré a llevar a Eriol a su habitación.

–Oh no. – Contradice su amiga con una sonrisa añadiendo –Disculpa Eriol: pero tengo algo que consultar con mi prima. ¿Te importaría si ese señor te lleva a tu habitación?

–Para nada. – Responde con una sonrisa a ambas mujeres. –Incluso creo que debo de descansar un poco. Hasta la noche, entonces. – Despidiéndose con un gesto de ambas jóvenes.

Al éste alejarse, Tomoyo siente como su amiga la hala por un brazo hasta el otro lado del jardín. – ¡Tú y yo vamos a hablar… pero donde no hayan testigos! – Llevándosela hasta el fondo del jardín y cerca de la piscina de la casa Daidouji. – ¿Quién es él?

– ¿A que te refieres?

– ¡Vamos Tomoyo! Hace setenta y dos horas me dijiste por video conferencia que traerías a "alguien" ¿Quién es él?

–Pues es… mi novio.

Sakura se cruza de brazos alzando una ceja – Mentirosa: tú JAMAS me esconderías algo así. – Señalando a la casa.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso no te agrada?

– ¡Pues para empezar… está divino! – No evitando sonrojarse. – Debo de recordar que me caso en unos cuantos días. ¡Tomoyo! Conoce bastante y sabe lo del abuelo… parece conocerte, parece conocerme. ¡Nunca me contaste nada y dices ser mi mejor amiga! –Haciendo una seña de dolor en el pecho. – ¿Cómo es posible que no me contaras nada de él?

–Te lo dije: no quería que mi madre lo supiera. Sabes como se pone. Habría viajado a Londres y lo habría asustado. Y ambas sabemos que no sabes mentir– Ocurriéndosele rápidamente una excusa –Se lo habrías dicho a mi madre.

–Pero ahora lo traes a casa ¡Es bastante serio! ¿Desde cuando lo conoces? – Pregunta con los ojos brillantes.

–Desde hace dos años. Pero estamos involucrados desde mucho después.

– ¿Qué hace? ¿Dónde vive?

–Vive en el mismo edificio que yo. Es profesor de Economía y Relaciones internacionales.

– ¡Wow! Y es súper joven. Y ¿Estás enamorada?

– ¡Que pregunta es esa!

–Tengo que preguntarte. Cuando hablamos te notaba muy insegura Tomoyo. Incluso dijiste aunque no creías que tendrías la misma suerte que yo. ¿Recuerdas? Que creías en el amor verdadero. Por ello tengo que preguntarte. Estabas muy triste en esos días. ¡O eso pensaba! ¡Mira eso: Todo el tiempo con un novio a escondidas! Y semejante novio…

–No te preocupes por eso. Es del pasado y ya te dije: tenía que esconderlo lo más que pudiera. Pero ya es inevitable. – Dice palmeando sus manos. – Preocúpate mejor por tu boda.

–Ah eso me recuerda que aun tengo que prepararme y la cena será solo en unas horas. – Ahí despidiéndose de su amiga. – Pues lo que he conocido del hombre me agrada. Se nota una persona bastante centrada y es apuesto. Veremos en los próximos días si pasa la prueba de tú madre – Sonrojando a su amiga. Alzando una ceja agrega –Trata de llevar las cosas con calma.

– ¿Por qué me dices eso?

–Porque te conozco Tomoyo: Siempre hay algo que no te termina de convencer de tus pretendientes y no quisiera que éste sufriera el mismo destino de todos los demás.

– ¡Sakura! ¿Acaso dices que el problema soy yo? – Pero ahí no pudo responderle su amiga, pues la joven corre por el jardín para ingresar al vehículo pues se le hace tarde y aun no está lista.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Tomoyo termina de alistarse y ya desde su habitación se escucha la música proveniente de los jardines de la mansión dando inicio al evento una hora atrás. Tomoyo no puede evitar dirigirse al balcón y observar a los invitados que ya se encuentran abajo. Incluso divisa a Sakura y Shaoran dando la bienvenida a la reunión y más atrás a su madre ya lista quien sirve de anfitriona, acompañada de otra mujer (No duda que se trate de la famosa Ieran Li).<p>

El vestido de nuestra protagonista es una sola pieza que llega hasta los tobillos. De color celeste y en seda con un brocado que baja desde encima de uno de sus pechos y va anchando hasta el ruedo del mismo en sus tobillos. El brocado es un tono blanco con cristales sutiles.

Su espalda se encuentra totalmente descubierta y sostiene el traje con tirantes que le cruzan la espalda en una visión sensual y moderna. Se ha peinado llevándose sus cabellos a un lado de su cabeza y con unos delicados prendedores mantiene la melena sujeta allí. Ya al lado de la cama, hay un chal del mismo material que el vestido, que complementa el look en caso que ella tenga frío. Unos delicados pendientes de diamante complementan su imagen y perfectamente maquillada (cortesía de los peinadores y asesores contratados por Sonomi para el momento), complementan la visión de mujer adulta, atractiva y confidente.

Pero esa confidencia no compagina con el estado de nervios que es victima.

Sonomi apenas llegó pasada las siete de la noche anunciándole brevemente a su hija que apenas tiene tiempo para arreglarse para la actividad de aquella noche, lo que posterga la presentación de Eriol ante ella.

¡Y no puede sentirse más nerviosa!

Sabe que su madre no es fácil de convencer de algo… o en su defecto, de engañar. Sabe que debe de jugar sus cartas bien. Y por supuesto, ruega a los cielos que Eriol sea lo bastante convincente para incluso ganarse la aprobación de la autora de sus días.

Unos toques a la puerta la sobresaltan halándola de sus pensamientos. Al abrirla se encuentra con un atractivo hombre de mechones negros azulados que al abrir ella la puerta, le observa con admiración y una picardía que podrían hacerle desfallecer.

Pero trata de mantener la compostura: Algo difícil con la mirada tan perceptible departe del hombre.

–Te ves… wow – Dice no encontrando palabras que pudieran cubrir lo que observa delante de si: Una mujer muy diferente a aquella que viste trajes de oficina y pantalones vaqueros.

Una mujer sumamente interesante… sensual… hermosa.

Una mujer que nadie creería que tendría que solicitarle a un hombre hacerse pasar por su novio.

Tomoyo percibe que aquel traje negro es muy estilizado y fino. Sus detalles en las solapas resaltan la elegancia del mismo y con aquella complexión sobresalen trayéndole una elegancia arrolladora que el sujeto en vestimentas comunes no carece. Para completar aquella visión, los cabellos negros del sujeto se encuentran peinados hacia atrás y recién lavados.

–Te ves bien también. – Dice la mujer cuando finalmente recupera el hilo de pensamiento – ¿Quién te dijo que era mi habitación?

Aturdido aún por la visión delante de sí, responde con una tenue sonrisa–Me encontré una de las mucamas y dijo que aun no habías bajado; me señaló esta puerta. Así que pensé que podría escoltarte hasta el jardín.

Tomoyo agradece el gesto y vuelve por su chal pero Eriol no se fija en la parte de atrás del vestido… al menos no en ese instante. La joven le da alcance al hombre quien le espera en la puerta; saliendo y mostrando al cerrar, la parte de atrás del vestido… y Eriol traga en seco. Ahí está la espalda y la piel al descubierto: el vestido lo sostiene en su lugar aquellos tirantes finos y solitarios que cruzan su espalda.

La mirada de Eriol una vez Tomoyo se voltea es reveladora para la mujer: sabe que la encuentra atractiva y tratando de apaciguar las aguas, el hombre se recupera a tiempo, sonriendo cortésmente y ofreciéndole su brazo para descender a la fiesta.

Y Tomoyo tiene que tomarlo. Lo admite, se ve arrollador en ese traje y camina confiado. La joven haciendo conversación mientras descienden por las escaleras afirma en voz baja– Mi madre puede ponerse difícil. Espero que hayas podido terminar de leer la información que te preparé.

–No te preocupes. Estoy listo y preparado para cualquier cosa– Dice el sujeto dirigiéndole una sonrisa confiada y una expresión divertida. – Solo trata de calmarte. Estás muy nerviosa.

– ¿En serio? – Replica ella abochornada. – No era mi intención.

Él palmeó una de sus manos y la aferró por unos segundos observándole a los ojos y dijo con un brillo especial en su mirada. – Olvida que estás mintiendo. Solo trata de disfrutarlo como si fuera realidad. –Llevando ambas manos hasta sus labios y sorprendiendo a la mujer con aquel detalle.

Tomoyo se queda sin palabras con su declaración, su gesto y justo en ese momento la joven de ojos verdes se aproxima de la mano de un sujeto alto de cabellos cafés– ¡Aquí están! – Sonriendo mientras muestra un elegante vestido negro por debajo de las rodillas y cuyas mangas caen a mitad de sus brazos. Lleva sus cabellos amarrados en un elegante moño y con prendedores de color esmeraldas, que brillan tanto como sus ojos. – Shaoran Li: éste es Eriol Hiragizawa… el novio de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo divisa a su madre, quien le lanza una mirada inquisidora a ella y al sujeto a su lado. Pero aun así no se aproxima a ellos pues continúa saludando a los invitados.

–Encantado Señor Hiragizawa– Shaoran saluda a la tradición oriental y el varón delante de él responde el saludo.

–Por favor llámame Eriol: después de todo, eres una persona muy especial para mi novia. –Lanzándole una mirada confiada a la mujer de ojos azules.

– ¿En serio?

–Si. No escuchaba otra cosa más que Shaoran y Sakura… Sakura y Shaoran.

Alzando sus cejas replica con gesto serio–.Eso si es divertido: hasta esta tarde era la primera vez que escucho de usted.

– ¡Shaoran! – Dice Sakura avergonzada– Disculpa Eriol. Mi prometido es un poco honesto.

–No. En realidad lo comprendo: Según me ha contado Tomoyo, ha mantenido nuestra relación bien callada. Y que ustedes están juntos por una travesura de mi novia.

–Así es. – Responde Li sorprendido del conocimiento del sujeto acerca de cómo se conocieron. – Siempre estaré agradecido con Daidouji– san.

El ambiente de repente se vuelve menos pesado.

– ¿A que te dedicas Eriol? – Pregunta Li.

–Soy Profesor de economías y negocios internacionales.

– ¿Sabes? Tengo conocimiento de unos Hiragizawas… – Habla Li– Incluso son bastantes conocidos en las esferas comerciales de China aunque no son del país. No he negociado directamente con ellos, pero…

– ¡Ah no! No tomarás nuestra fiesta de compromiso para hablar de negocios– Le interrumpe Sakura dirigiendo una mirada sancionadora a su prometido y viendo a la pista de baile añade– vamos a bailar– llevándose al sujeto sin este poder contradecirle.

Eriol observa aquella acción particular y respira aliviado. Si bien no ha sido del todo honesto con la mujer a su lado sobre la verdadera naturaleza del negocio de su padre, tampoco se lo confesaría en aquel momento. Y uno de los puntos que le hizo reconsiderar la oferta de la mujer para acompañarle fue una vez que escuchó que no solo era la hija de la famosa Sonomi Daidouji sino también que el prometido de su amiga no era otro que Shaoran Li.

Y sabe sin temor a equivocarse que se trata del mismo Li Xiao Lang, el que los diarios del oriente admiran por las altas cualidades empresariales y los mejores acuerdos de negocios involucrando a textiles, metales y e incluso tecnología que ha llevado a china a ser una de las potencias mundiales pioneras en la fabricación y de exportación.

¡Todos conocen la reputación de la familia Li!

Todos menos su prometida: es una muchacha sencilla, cálida y bastante desinteresada. Ahora baila con su novio observándole con adoración y no puede negar que él la observa como si fuera una joya preciada y valiosa y la sujeta con firmeza y dando a entender que sola suya.

El amor desinteresado es el más puro de todos.

Pero lo cierto que no quiere decirle a Tomoyo Daidouji a que se dedica su padre. Tampoco darle la verdadera naturaleza de su fortuna: fortuna que heredará al su padre morir en un futuro bien lejano. Aunque éste tuviera hijos con su actual esposa, no sería nada comparado con la herencia que le dejaría a su único hijo hasta el momento.

Y sabe que Tomoyo tiene terribles experiencias acerca de los hombres de dinero y su propia experiencia no ayuda.

Incluso cuando se casó, años atrás.

Tenía veinticinco años y pensó que era _Amor__Verdadero_. ¡Que iluso! La mujer con quien se casó, se imaginó que era de puras intenciones y actitud desinteresada; que se casaba por amor. Entonces luego de casados, fue cuando las deudas de tarjetas de crédito, las vacaciones en lugares exóticos, sumamente caros y concluyendo con que tenía un amante que no había dejado incluso después de casarse, le revelaron que fue una treta todo su matrimonio por parte de una estafadora profesional y su compañero de hazañas que era su amante.

El matrimonio terminó mas rápido de lo que había creído. Llevándose consigo parte del autoestima del sujeto.

Y luego la muerte de su madre…

Si, la década de vida de los veinte, habían sido de mala suerte para nuestro amigo.

Es por ello que incluso muchas de sus alumnas lo seguían a casa: simplemente averiguaban donde vivía. No es desconocido para él que resulta atractivo para el sexo opuesto, pero par de sus relaciones "Pasajeras" en los últimos dos años, han sido etéreas y bastante superficiales. Y las mujeres terminan mostrando mas fascinación con vincularlo con la Empresa Petrolera Hiragizawa, primero antes de quererlo como lo que era.

Un hombre de carne y hueso que quería sentirse amado por ser él y no por lo que su apellido representa en las esferas europeas.

Y Tomoyo parece tener una idea preconcebida totalmente diferente a la realidad.

* * *

><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

–Mamá– Dice la muchacha aproximándose del brazo del sujeto el cual suelta por unos momentos para saludar a su progenitora con un abrazo.

–Querida Tomoyo: Que bella te ves esta noche. – Observando con aprobación su porte y elegancia. – Opacarás a la novia – dice con orgullo. Ahí observa al varón al lado de su hija y dice con una expresión perspicaz. – Finalmente conozco a tu novio.

–Mamá: él es Eriol. Eriol: mi madre, Sonomi Daidouji.

–Es un placer señora. Su hija habla mucho de usted. – Haciendo un saludo muy formal particular de los orientales.

–Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas todas.

– ¡Por supuesto mamá! ¿Cómo crees lo contrario? – Responde Tomoyo sorprendida ante su réplica.

–Creáme: Su hija solo tiene cosas positivas de hablar de su talentosa madre. Aunque le había visto por fotografías en los medios, su belleza no es captada totalmente por los medios.- mientras ve que Eriol saluda a Sonomi de la misma forma que hizo con Sakura en el aeropuerto y aquello es visto con aprobación por parte de la mujer. – Ya veo que la belleza de Tomoyo es heredada de una mujer de excepcionales cualidades.

Sonomi alza sus cejas atraída por las palabras y la manera de comportarse del sujeto –Vaya, vaya. –Ya con una sonrisa añade –Lamento no haberle conocido antes. ¿Por que no habías presentado a tu pretendiente hija?

Tomoyo toma la palabra–Porque no había tiempo mamá. Sabes que estos dos años han sido un poco difíciles en Londres. Muchas cosas por hacer.

–Si, ya veo – Dice con una perceptiva expresión observando al hombre al lado de su hija.– No lo dudo– Tomando una copa de champaña y llamando a un mesero a pocos pies de ellos, coloca champaña en las manos de su hija y su "Novio". –Bueno Eriol: Espero conocerle un poco mas en los siguientes días. Disfruten de la fiesta. A partir de mañana todo será un caos… ¿Sakura te ha contado la agenda que hay que agotar en dos semanas?

–Me ha contado parte, si.

–Mañana te doy copias del calendario. Pero eso si– observando a ambos jóvenes agrega– Mañana en la noche tendrán una cena conmigo… necesito conocer todo acerca de usted Eriol.

–Cuando usted quiera.

–Ahora discúlpenme. Veo al Señor Fujikima aburriendo a los novios… ¡Ese Shaoran! Ni siquiera en esta cena de compromiso puede dejar su lado empresarial a un lado… – Marchándose a auxiliar a la pobre Sakura que tiene una expresión aburrida entre medio de su prometido y del banquero.

–Esto es una sorpresa. – Dice Eriol a su acompañante viendo a Sonomi cruzar por un lado hasta llegar a los novios. – Me imaginaba que tu mamá daría mas problemas– bajando su voz.

–Porque no la conoces. No tienes nada de que preocuparte esta noche. Mañana será la prueba. – Observando a todos lados y nota que atraen algunas miradas de los invitados. – Es increíble. Desconozco a la mayoría de los invitados.

En ese momento una voz detrás de ella dice. – Cuando te vi de lejos me pregunté ¿Esta es la misma Tomoyo que jugaba a las muñecas con mi hija? – Ahí la mujer volteándose y mostrando un gesto de sorpresa ante la presencia del hombre en el lugar.

– ¡Señor Fujitaka! – Dice no evitando abrazar al sujeto de cabellos cafés claros (con algunas canas), mirada gentil y una expresión llena de orgullo. – Eriol mira – ante aquella expresión el semblante de Tomoyo cambia totalmente. – Este es Fujitaka Kinomoto: Padre de Sakura y en términos prácticos también mi padre. Así que no te preocupes por caerle bien a mi madre; este es el hombre que tienes que impresionar – Dice con un atisbo de orgullo apenando al hombre.

–No digas esas cosas…

–Es la verdad: Este hombre podía pasarse el día en la cocina y en la noche enseñando en la facultad de Arqueología de Tokio. – Dice Tomoyo con gentileza y orgullosa. –Eriol también es profesor. – Hablando con cierto orgullo atrayendo la mirada de ambos hombres.

– ¿En serio? Un placer conocerle. – Saluda Fujitaka.

–El placer es mío. No tengo el honor de escuchar a Tomoyo hablar de alguien con tanto orgullo como hablado de usted en estos momentos. Y debe de sentirse muy orgulloso por su hija Sakura.

–Por supuesto. Mis hijos (ahí lanzándole una rápida mirada a la chica de ojos azules), son mi orgullo. Tiene una preciosa joya como pareja esta noche…

–Él es mi novio señor Fujitaka – Sorprendiendo al aludido. – vive en Londres.

–En realidad, nos conocimos allá.

–Un placer… y en verdad es un gusto conocerle. Ahora voy a saludar a la novia… vine aquí directamente. – Ahí tocando la mejilla de Tomoyo añade. – Aparta un momento de tu agenda mientras estés aquí. Desearía comer con ustedes– Dice el sujeto.

–Por supuesto.

–Será un placer.

Y con eso se despide del par.

–Parece una estupenda persona.

–Es un gran hombre. – Dice mostrando su admiración al sujeto – crió a sus dos hijos desde que su esposa murió; se volvió padre y madre. Sakura tenía tres años y su hermano diez.

El sujeto observa admirado la forma en que Tomoyo hablar de la familia Kinomoto. –Lo admiras.

–A todos en realidad. Han mantenido una unión que es difícil ver en estos momentos en familias de todos los estratos sociales– Señalando a otro sujeto quien parece hablar con Li y dice– Ese es Touya. El hermano de Sakura.

Eriol lo observa desde la distancia y dice divertido – Ya dejemos de hablar de ellos… – Dice notando como la mirada cambia a una nostalgia y cierta tristeza al ver a su amiga compartiendo con su prometido. – ¿Quieres bailar?

–No…

–Vamos Tomoyo… no tengo dos pies izquierdos. – Guiñándole el ojo – Y estamos en una fiesta… es justo que bailemos.

La mujer acepta siendo llevada por el sujeto mientras toma la copa de champaña de las manos. Una vez se unen a unas cuantas parejas que bailan, ella puede observar que atraen las miradas de aquellos en mesas y cerca de la pista de baile. Entre ellas, su madre.

Unas cuantas vueltas por la pista y Tomoyo le da el mérito al sujeto pues es un gran bailarín. Cuando la pieza se vuelve más romántica, el sujeto baja sus manos más en su espalda, haciendo contacto con la piel desnuda.

Y eso dispara todos los sentidos de la mujer. Es como una corriente que va calentando desde aquella posición y Tomoyo siente como en su espina dorsal aquello va ascendiendo incluso subiéndole los colores al rostro.

–Eres… eres buen bailarín– Opina ella algo nerviosa.

–Gracias, tu también– Replica acercándose un poco más a ella y dice en su oído– No podemos bailar un tema como este, como si fuéramos perfectos desconocidos. ¿O si, Tomoyo?

El aliento tibio del sujeto roza con su oreja ahora poniendo su cerebro a maquinar deprisa… bastante deprisa.

–Sin embargo… – dice el sujeto pasando su mano sensualmente y delicadamente por su espalda descubierta– Estoy esperando que tal vez… cambies de parecer…

– ¿Cambie de parecer? ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunta ella atrapada en el mar de sensaciones ante aquel gentil y tibio roce.

–Pues que tal vez… puedas aceptarme a mi como pretendiente… así dejaríamos de mentirle a tu madre… a los demás.

Tomoyo levanta la mirada al rostro del sujeto y observando sus ojos nota la seguridad y firmeza además de una actitud divertida en su expresión.

Continúan bailando, no dejan de moverse por la pista y las miradas de Sonomi y Fujitaka aun la siguen mientras los observan a ambos.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio.

– ¿Por qué no?

– ¿Acaso no crees que se que clase de persona eres? Te comportas como un verdadero caballero ingles con las mujeres… ¿Crees que me convertiré en alguna clase de objetivo personal para ti? Conquistar a la vecina para obtener alguna clase de satisfacción personal como hombre… como la clase de hombre que eres.

Aquello Tomoyo lo disfraza mediante sonrisa afectiva pues su madre y algunas personas le observan. Sin embargo Eriol se toma aquello bastante perturbado y cuando la música acaba, los invitados y demás parejas aplauden, él le toma por el brazo escoltándola entre las personas y se la lleva a otro lugar.

Ya dentro de la casa y fuera de las miradas y atenciones curiosas de las personas, Eriol la suelta. En realidad nunca la había sujetado con fuerza. Una vez están frente a frente, el sujeto dice. – ¿Puedes decirme que fue todo eso?

Abochornada ella dice – Lo que has escuchado. Se que clase de persona eres Eriol. Y lo que planeas hacer, conmigo no lo vas a lograr. No voy a volverme una más de tu lista de conquistas…

–Si ese fuera el caso entonces no debiste invitarme a esta charada tuya, Tomoyo. – Dice muy calmado para sorpresa de la mujer y ella lo demuestra – Si quieres, podemos decirles ahora a todos la verdad y acabar con esto.

– ¡No! ¡No puedes! Jamás me lo perdonarían.

– ¿Acaso no es que "Tú jamás te lo perdonarías"? – Viendo el bochorno en su rostro y la esquiva mirada marina añade- ¿Acaso no te percatas de que eres una mujer tan diferente a los demás y contrario a la mayoría de los hombres que han tratado de ganar tu corazón y tú interés, yo no estoy interesado en ti por tú apellido? No creo en esas cosas… creo en las personas.

–Vaya… muy lindo… muy práctico. Casi te creo – Dice ella abochornada y ofuscada por todo el tema tratado. – Pero seguiremos el plan tal como lo he trabajado: Actuarás como un novio gentil y cariñoso. Seguiremos "Mi plan" y no le des rienda suelta a esa imaginación tuya porque se por donde anda…

– ¿Sabes que pienso?

–No, ¿Qué?

–Que tienes temor a equivocarte. A cometer errores, una vez más.

– ¿Y acaso es malo?

–Si, cuando te cierra a oportunidades como esta – Dice sujetándole de repente por la cintura y atrayéndola a él con decisión. Una de sus manos la mueve al cuello delgado y fino para atraer su rostro contra el suyo, en una acción sin mucha resistencia. Los tacones ayudan pues no tiene que agachar mucho la cabeza para que sus labios hagan contacto mientras los ojos azules de ella, observan la pasión encendida en los índigos del hombre.

Aunque la forma como le hala a él está cargada de pasión, aquel primer roce es cándido y sutil. Sus labios hacen contacto aun con las miradas de uno sobre los ojos del otro, mientras la mano del sujeto que aun descansa en su cuello se desliza lenta y febrilmente hasta su nuca en un movimiento que la hace despertar en todos sus sentidos.

Y lentamente el sujeto se separa de ella para continuar observando su mirada. Aun sin encontrar desprecio en su mirada y observando las mejillas arreboladas, ahora se acerca cerrando sus ojos y ella le imita ahora en un roce más profundo y delator. Ella hizo un ruido… suave, placentero, pero no sabe distinguirlo porque con aquel beso es en donde ella separa lentamente su boca permitiéndole al hombre invadirla sin miramientos, haciéndole sentir ardoroso y momentáneamente sordo. Y ella hace un sonido de entera satisfacción por aquella incursión que le roba la razón al sujeto y lo hace sentir sumamente emocionado.

No presta atención a los aplausos en el jardín. Tampoco a la indicación de uno de los músicos que dice que la cena dará inicio formal con los discursos. Aquello no les importa a ellos y Eriol le presta poca atención más que en excitar a la mujer en sus brazos mientras sus manos viajan peligrosamente por las tiras en los hombros descubiertos. La piel expuesta ardiendo ante su contacto y las consecuencias de aquel roce mostrándose en el pecho femenino cubierto apenas por la seda delicada de su traje; por supuesto, ninguno de ellos presta tampoco la atención de que la respiración comienza a acortárseles.

Sus manos temblorosas y nerviosas se levantan para tocar su pecho cubierto por el saco de vestir y de ahí se mueven a su cuello colgándose en aquel lugar con seguridad mientras aquel beso le roba el aire, la lógica, la conciencia y la razón. Siente un calor que se esparce por todo su cuerpo y se pega aun más contra el pecho masculino erizando cada parte de su ser.

Ya el chal que llevaba en sus brazos, cae silenciosamente hasta el mármol pulido del suelo.

Teniendo un contacto delator que hace tambalear la resistencia de la mujer hacia Eriol Hiragizawa.

Éste finalmente reacciona dejando su boca roja, sin mucho labial ya y con las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración entrecortada y agitada. Ella aun se cuelga de su cuello mientras éste murmura contra su boca en voz grave. – Y eso y otras cosas más te pierdes si sigues negándote a la realidad.

Ella no articula palabra y este murmura contra su rostro – Que es irremediable el admitir que tú me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti. –Acercando nuevamente sus labios a la chica y sin mucho esfuerzo porque está con los ojos brillantes y ante la expectativa acerca más su rostro al sujeto.

– ¡Ah aquí estas Tomoyo! – Se escucha la voz de Sakura interrumpiendo el momento y segundos después la ojiverde se percata de su error – ¡Lo siento! – Dice apenada pero con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios – Perdónenme,.. Pero los brindis darán apertura a la cena y tú madre pregunta por ti, Tomoyo. ¡Disculpen! – marchándose a toda prisa.

–Creo que es mejor que dejemos este tema hasta aquí… – Dice el sujeto alisando su ropa y diciendo con la mirada azul decidida sobre la de la chica (la cual continúa anonadada y bastante emocionada) – Pero me interesaría… continuarla… esta noche, en mi habitación… si te interesa. – Y sin decir mas nada, se agacha para tomar el chal ante la mirada atontada y se la coloca sobre los hombros cubriendo convenientemente las partes "Delatoras" en la figura delgada de Tomoyo.

–Trata de respirar preciosa… se nota que no tomas aire en un buen rato. Podrías desmayarte – le aconseja el hombre haciendo que ella, finalmente reaccione tratando de controlarse por las experiencias vívidas en aquellos labios masculinos.

Toma el brazo de la mujer que se ha quedado sin palabras y paralizada en el mismo punto donde momentos antes se besaban desbordando en pasión, para ayudarle a avanzar hasta los jardines donde tienen que cumplir el compromiso de la cena de aquella noche en honor a Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li.

–––––––– _**Continuará. **_

_**Comentarios de la autora: ¡Bueno! A partir de aquí la temperatura comienza a subir – sino es que ha subido ya- Les advertí que por algo la clasificación de la historia es T y podría subir a M algunos capítulos mas adelante pero aun no me decido ¡Uff! Ejem! Bueno, Tomoyo de verdad si es una chica con suerte! Este hombre está muy interesado en ella, se lo ha demostrado y la pobrecita no le queda de otra que responderle ¡JA! Y vaya manera :P la verdad éste hombre es toda una joyita ¿Qué creen ustedes! Muchas gracias a todos quienes me han dejado sus comentarios, sus inquietudes, sus felicitaciones y otras yerbas por las diferentes redes sociales y por supuesto, por las páginas Still y FFNET. Ya cien personas colocan a Se Busca Novio entre sus favoritas vía Ffnet. ¡Se los agradezco un montón! Ya por este lado no queda mas nada que decir, al menos que comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, Eriol Hiragizawa (No me culpen :P) y demás a mi correo o a los espacios de "comentarios" de los diferentes servidores. **_

_**¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota de la autora: Como expliqué al principio de la historia, la misma tiene un contenido un tantito subido de tono por lo que la clasificación es T. Por lo que no es apto para todo público. Gracias a Nodoka en el site STILLFORYOURLOVE que hace una excepción en las políticas de publicación, permitiendo algunas escenas de la misma. **_

**Se busca Novio. **

**Por Crystal**

**Basado en los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura de CLAMP.**

**Capitulo VI**

* * *

><p>Tomoyo aquella mañana se sentía aturdida, aún con una sensación soñolienta a consecuencia de lo poco que durmió la noche anterior.<p>

Además de la hora en que culminó la fiesta (entrando las dos de la mañana), también estaba el detalle de despedirse de gran parte de los invitados mientras estaba al lado de su madre y de los futuros esposos Li.

Pero mientras se despidió de los invitados y antes de eso, durante casi toda la noche no pudo pensar en otra cosa.

Y pensar en ello le subía los colores al rostro. Aceleraba su palpitación y le daba un calor que no era gracias a una noche como aquella que fue bien cerca.

Sabe el causante de todas aquellas sensaciones y nerviosismo en su persona.

Sabe quien es el responsable que durmiera tan mal.

Pero aun mas, el estar en constante vigilancia por no volver a quedarse cerca o a solas de aquel hombre. De Eriol Hiragizawa.

Aunque las miradas del sujeto (cuando lo encontraba mirándole), situación que le hacía perder la concentración ya que no eran para nada simuladas.

Sus intenciones eran claras para la chica cuando observaba aquellas esferas índigos desafiantes e intensas hacía su persona.

Poco prestaba atención de lo que le decían los pocos conocidos que asistieron a la fiesta.

Y no recuerda los rostros de aquellos presentados por su madre como invitados de los Li y algunos nuevos socios de las firmas comerciales Li-Daidouji cuya alianza tres años atrás, les trajo muchos beneficios.

Pero poca importancia le prestaba la noche anterior a los rostros de los invitados o sus comentarios inverosímiles con lo demás que pasa en su vida: mientras observaba tenuemente a Hiragizawa "Socializando" también con otros invitados. Ha llamado mucho la atención el entrar del brazo de la muchacha y la curiosidad del "Nuevo Pretendiente de la joven heredera" no es para tomarse a la ligera.

Y ahí estaba: dominándose públicamente como un verdadero maestro. Lo ve saludar a todos con cortesía y entablar conversaciones con casi todos los invitados que se le acercan.

A las mujeres las tiene dominadas

"_Lujuria dibujada en sus pupilas"_

"_Desnudándole con la mirada" _

E imaginarse aquellas palabras dichas por el hombre, una y otra vez en su oído, no le había ayudado a conciliar el sueño. Por supuesto no se dio la vuelta por la habitación del sujeto. ¡Ni de broma! Postergó su ascenso a la planta alta de la casa hasta que el último invitado se hubiera marchado y cuando Shaoran, Sakura y su futura suegra, agradecieran una y otra vez la hermosa actividad preparada por Sonomi, se marchaban de la casa y no divisaba a Eriol por ninguna parte, ahí percibe que se encuentra a salvo.

"_Que__suerte__"_ Dice la muchacha incorporándose en su cama una vez analiza su decisión la noche anterior _"__Si__me__seguía__observando__de__esa__forma__…"_ Negando con su cabeza _"__Tranquila__Tomoyo,__por__todos__los__cielos:__Te__comportas__como__si__nunca__te__hubieran__besado__"_

"_Pero__no__así__…"_ Echándose nuevamente contra las almohadas _"__Dios:__Ahora__comprendo__porque__es__tan__popular__con__las__mujeres__"_ al tocar sus labios con sus dedos e incluso ante el recuerdo siente un ligero escalofrío tibio en su cuerpo_.__ "__Tienes__que__tener__cuidado__… __recuerda__que__él__tiene__un__objetivo__y__tú__tienes__que__mantenerte__firme__… "_

Se incorpora finalmente y va al cuarto de baño a darse su ducha. Un rato después y saliendo envuelta en una bata, se encuentra con una de las doncellas de la casa haciendo su cama quien le da los buenos días.

-No tienes que arreglarla. Yo lo hago… - Dice para sorpresa de la muchacha que palidece ante su declaración.

-Señorita Tomoyo: Es mi trabajo – Afirma no haciendo caso y terminando de hacer la cama. - ¿Quiere que le suba el desayuno? ¿Café, te, tostadas tal vez?

-No, no. Tomaré el desayuno abajo. ¿Ya se ha levantado mi madre?

-Si pero ya se fue.

-¿Se fue?

- Si. Al club a coordinar lo del almuerzo con el cortejo nupcial. Y me dijo que le recordase que estuviera allá a las once en punto – Y con una despedida respetuosa, la heredera se queda sola en su habitación.

Colocándose un suéter a punto de color amarillo pastel que la hace ver fresca y juvenil, unos pantalones vaqueros que le ajustan en las partes correctas y finalmente unas zapatillas deportivas, se peina dejando sus cabellos sueltos y aplicándose un poco de labial, finalmente sale de su habitación observando por ambos lados del pasillo sin notar a nadie cerca de ahí.

Desciende los escalones de la casa y camina por el pasillo recibiendo los buenos días de diversos empleados de los Daidoujis. Evade el comedor principal de la casa y va directamente a la cocina donde hay una mesa de desayunos menos ostentosa y no grande como la del comedor formal. En ese lugar solía desayunar sola cuando era una nena pequeña y servir de compañía a las mujeres que trabajan para las Daidouji.

Tomoyo abre la puerta para encontrar sorpresivamente al hombre de ojos azules sentado en la mesa del comedor, con el desayuno ya servido delante de él y la cocinera de los Daidouji (una señora con canas en su pelo y rostro un poco arrugado), sirviéndole con diligencia.

-¿Entonces así se conocieron usted y la señorita Tomoyo?

-Así es. – Responde ligeramente el sujeto tomando un sorbo de su bebida caliente. Dos muchachas mas que ayudan en la casa, estaban hasta el otro lado con el rostro soñador. – Desde ese día, Spinnel no solo es el consentido de Tomoyo pero se toma libertad incluso de amanecer en su departamento si se lo propone. Nos conocimos gracias a él y creo que está igual de enamorado de ella.

-¡Que romántico! –Dice una de las chicas con el rostro alegre- ¿Más jugo joven Hiragizawa?

- Por favor… todo está delicioso – Sonriéndole a las mujeres y ahí se percata de la presencia de Tomoyo en la puerta de la cocina. Con una sonrisa mas amplia dice – Buenos días Tomoyo.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días señorita – Dicen las tres empleadas al unísono.

Daidouji responde aun observando aturdida y contrariada al sujeto de ojos azules quien parece sonreírle sinceramente y sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Quiere que le sirva el desayuno aquí o en el comedor? – Pero Tomoyo observa solamente a su "Novio" a lo que una de las doncellas dice preocupada por la reacción de la mujer a lo que le agrega. – Le ofrecimos prepararle un puesto en el comedor pero… - Viendo al sujeto incorporarse de la mesa.

-Pero dije que no era necesario si es solo para mí – Encogiéndose de hombros y aproximándole a su novia para besarle brevemente en la mejilla y tomando su mano ocasionando suspiros departe del personal.

Le toma de la mano y la sienta justo al lado de su silla; pronto las muchachas preparan el puesto para que se siente a desayunar: le sirven té con tostadas y un poco de mermelada.

Eriol se ve muy adaptado a aquel espacio. Incluso la cocinera le lanza miraditas de aprobación y observa con ilusión a la joven Daidouji.

¡Conoce a la niña desde que andaba en pañales así que la presentación de un pretendiente en la casa, es motivo de alegría! Y todas aprueban semejante enamorado.

Y por lo que Tomoyo se percata, Eriol no solo tiene habilidad con su madre.

También las tiene con el servicio doméstico de la casa. ¡Prendado totalmente del sujeto!

¡Que caos!

-Creo que va siendo hora que vaya saliendo. Li no tarda en llegar. – Despertándole de sus pensamientos Tomoyo le observa súbitamente y sin miramientos.

-¿Li? –Dice finalmente luego de unos momentos de silencio entre el par.

-Quedamos anoche que me vendría a buscar para compartir con los demás en el club mientras jugamos tenis. – Encogiéndose de hombros - Parece que Sakura tuvo la amabilidad de convencerlo.

-¿Jugaras Tenis? – Pregunta sorprendida y luego se abochorna de cómo ha sonado. ¡Pocas cosas conoces de él!

-Por supuesto. – Dice como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo – Tenia el mejor servicio de toda la preparatoria. – Sonriéndole divertido ante la expresión de perturbación en el rostro femenino.

Ahí Tomoyo se percata que el sujeto viste camiseta deportiva y unos shorts color crema que le hacen ver atractivo y bastante relajado. Sus cabellos nuevamente peinados al descuido.

Y aquellas piernas desnudas: torneadas, masculinas que nunca tuvo oportunidad de verlas porque siempre estaban cubiertas por pantalones de vestir y vaqueros.

Y lo que mas le llama la atención es su serenidad. Mientras ella amaneciera vuelta un nudo de nervios, este sujeto parecía… calmado.

Muy calmado.

Y eso la perturba, bastante.

-Te acompaño a esperarlo – Incorporándose también. –Gracias por el desayuno. – Se despide la joven Daidouji mientras el hombre también agradece por su comida y ambos salen haciendo que las mujeres se aproximasen para cuchichear entre ellas sobre el pretendiente de la hija de Sonomi.

* * *

><p>-Quiero hablar contigo antes de que llegue Li esta mañana. – Dice Tomoyo confidente como Eriol la recuerda estando en Londres- Sobre lo de anoche. – Recalca la mujer.<p>

-Adelante.

Respira un momento acomodando sus ideas -¿Crees en verdad conocer todo acerca de mi? Lo que voy a hacer, lo que voy a decir… pero te equivocas. Planeo continuar con la agenda tal como lo previmos antes de salir de Londres.

Eriol se lleva una mano al bolsillo mientras demuestra su confianza alta mientras la mujer expresa sus condiciones tratando de mostrarse indiscutible.

-Solo no entiendo porque no me das una oportunidad. Porque no te das una oportunidad. –Aclara con amabilidad y un tono de voz apacible - Tengo la impresión que todo lo que crees saber de mi, es erróneo.

-¿En serio crees que yo te agrado? ¿Qué no se que simplemente te encuentras atraído por mi? No soy una tonta: se que soy "Atractiva" dentro de ciertos estándares. Lo he escuchado toda mi vida, y que yo discuta eso, seria un tanto hipócrita. Pero es solo eso. Tu lo que quieres… que quieres… - Ahí tratando de no tartamudear pero fallaba olímpicamente- ¿Qué quieres… - Respirando una sola vez para ganar valor en lo que diría- … tú dijiste anoche…

-¿Qué quería que nos viéramos después en mi habitación? – Pregunta con ligereza encogiendo los hombros pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción que pone las rodillas de Tomoyo a temblar – Primero: no somos un par de adolescentes que debemos desde un principio tomarnos de las manos y ver a donde nos lleva. Aunque soy japonés por herencia me he criado toda mi vida en Europa y como ya te dije, soy de las personas que aunque cree en el amor, también me llevo por mis instintos. Y mis instintos me llevan a ti.. a nosotros, irremediablemente.

-Pareces tan seguro de ello.

-Te he estado observando por dos años – Tomando con uno de sus dedos un mechón de su cabello plomizo y enrollándolo en el dedo mientras lo observa maravillado- Parece seda. Siempre quise saber el que se sentía hacer esto con tu bello pelo…

La forma como dijo aquello ultimo hizo que Tomoyo (para su desgracia), se sonrojara sutilmente pero era perceptible por parte del hombre. – Con los ojos brillantes y firmes en las esferas azules de la mujer. -No tienes dieciséis. No voy a darme por vencido y se lo que quiero y te quiero a ti. – Aproximándose mas a ella y descendiendo su rostro contra el rostro de ella quien atónita lo ve aproximarse pero no dice nada.

¡No hace nada!

El hombre sonríe tenuemente y finalmente roza sus labios con los femeninos de manera casual mientras el sonido de un claxon los despierta de su ensimismamiento y Eriol se voltea al escuchar la voz de Li diciendo- ¡Buenos días Hiragizawa! ¡Buenos días Tomoyo! – observando a la amatista que se ha quedado muda y esta acalorada. Observando al varón quien les sonríe desde la entrada añade. - ¿Listo para el partido?

-Claro que si. Solo denme un minuto. – Ahí volteándose a la amatista y le da un tenue beso en la mejilla (muy cerca de sus labios),- Hablamos luego muñeca. – Tomando el camino al coche.

-¡Esperen! – Dice Tomoyo de repente deteniendo a Eriol quien se sube al coche. - ¿Tú raqueta?

-Le tengo una. – Dice Shaoran a su amiga mientras le hace un ademán de despedida –Nos vemos Tomoyo – Despidiéndose de ella mientras se sube nuevamente al coche y Eriol le lanza una ultima mirada a la muchacha antes de ascender el también y cerrar la puerta para segundos después, el auto deslizarse por el camino pedregoso de entrada de la mansión Daidouji y de ahí tomar la calle.

* * *

><p>Ya en la cancha de tenis se han vuelto dos equipos: Shaoran Li y Eriol Hiragizawa contra Touya Kinomoto y uno de sus mejores amigos Tsukishiro Yue, quien arribara la noche anterior de Osaka y quien también es invitado a las bodas de Sakura Kinomoto.<p>

Shaoran se aproxima a Eriol tratando de no mover muchos los labios luego del primer set donde Kinomoto y Tsukishiro han triunfado en el mismo sin mucho esfuerzo. Le pasa una botella con agua y dice entre dientes.- Nos están matando.

Observa al sujeto del otro lado de la cancha quien observa con rostro de pocos amigos al par y luego mira al futuro esposo de Sakura para decirle.- No le simpatizas.

-Tú tampoco – Confirma el sujeto de ojos cafés atrayendo la atención del varón de ojos añiles quien este agrega- Sakura es su hermana de sangre pero Tomoyo es su prima.

-Tomoyo dijo que eran mejores amigas.

-Es un tema que no es tocado muy seguido por la familia Kinomoto… o las Daidouji – Dice Shaoran confiando en la relación de Eriol con la chica de ojos azules para añadir. – Según Sakura (a quien tuve que sonsacar bastante para que me contase pues su padre no quiere hablar del tema y ni hablar de la madre de Tomoyo), las madres de cada una, eran mejores amigas pero también primas directas- Sorprendiendo a Eriol. – Pero la madre de Sakura se enamoró de alguien de inferior estatus social que su familia, terminando por deshacer toda relación que existiera con su familia.

-¿La madre de Sakura hizo eso?

-Estaba enamorada- Dice Shaoran sonriendo por la historia (¡De verdad estaba enamorado el sujeto!), - Se casó en contra del gusto de su abuelo (quien era el cabeza de familia en aquel entonces), y sus padres. Pero éste, jamás desamparó a sus biznietos quienes heredaron dinero a su muerte. Ambos los destinaron a su educación y han sido personas de bien. Por tanto no soy solo yo que me caso con la hermana de Touya- Palmeando su hombro un segundo- Tú estás pretendiendo a su prima favorita. – Sonriendo.

"_Como__si__las__cosas__no__podrían__ser__mejor_" piensa Eriol al observar las miradas de desafío y antipatía del hermano mayor de Sakura y de su amigo. - ¿Qué pasa con él entonces? – Observando al hombre que habla con Touya.

-Él y su hermano Yukito han sido los hermanos mayores de Sakura por así decirlo. La adoran, pero también la protegían bastante cuando era una niña.

-Y no terminas de simpatizarle.

-Igual tú si Touya les dice lo que tú eres de Tomoyo Daidouji – Incorporándose para blandir su raqueta.

-No les simpatizo. No me conocen pero no les simpatizo. – Da por sentado.

-Eres el novio de Daioduji. Para ellos, eso basta.

-Ella no tiene hermanos que sean protectores con ella.

-Su madre basta. Y si eso no es suficiente, le harán el coro a Touya. – Señalando con su raqueta al otro lado de la cancha. –Creen que no eres lo suficiente mente bueno para su prima.

-¿Qué crees tú? – Observándole con firmeza.

Shaoran se toma unos segundos para responderle.- Aun no termino de brindar un veredicto. Pero, si he aprendido todos estos años negociando es que nadie es todo lo que dice ser.

-¿Eso que significa?

-Significa que puede ser que Tomoyo tenga sus secretos. Puede ser que esté enamorada de ti y tanto como puede ser que te haya extorsionado para venir a la boda. – Encogiéndose de hombros pero observándole con profunda firmeza - Pero si conozco a Tomoyo lo suficiente, se que ella jamás habría accedido a una relación contigo al saber la verdad.

Eriol sonríe con desafío incorporándose y poniéndose a la par del sujeto.- ¿Qué verdad es esa?

Shaoran sonríe respondiendo su desafío.- Ella tal vez no haya investigado tus antecedentes, pero yo si – Encogiéndose de hombros.- Eres el novio no solo de la prima favorita de mi prometida, pero también de mi mejor amiga. Y tu apellido me sonaba conocido anoche.

-¿Qué te hace creer que ella no lo sabe ya? – Ya a sabiendas de lo que el sujeto habla.

-Ella jamás habría accedido a salir contigo. Tiene muy malas experiencias con los hombres de posición. – Encogiéndose de hombros- Pero no tiene problema con un profesor universitario.

-Eso es lo que soy Li. Igual que tú eres un hombre bueno y honesto que ha ganado el corazón de Sakura Kinomoto por encima de su fortuna y …- observando al otro lado de la cancha - … por encima de las miradas asesinas de su hermano mayor.

Shaoran se queda observándole a los ojos un instante y dice con un tono de advertencia.- No la lastimes Hiragizawa- Apuntándole con la raqueta.- Pues como primo político me tomaré la ofensa con mi futura familia de manera muy personal.

-¿Qué ustedes niñas se quedaran todo el día charlando? - Pregunta Touya desde el otro lado de la cancha de forma mordaz.

Eriol y Shaoran se observan mutuamente mostrando la actitud de no dejarse vencer por un sujeto tan adusto como Kinomoto. A lo que Eriol dice.- Tu sirve… yo ataco. – Viendo que Tsukishiro se coloca delante y Touya cuidará la retaguardia. – Ya basta de juegos… esto es guerra. – Trayendo consigo la sonrisa de confianza y camarería de Li.

* * *

><p>Las jóvenes se saludan una vez llegan a la terraza exterior de la mesa reservada por Sonomi Daidouji quien ya se encuentra con Sakura y Tomoyo sentadas en la misma. Segundos antes, Sonomi interroga a su hija acerca de este "Pretendiente" que ha traído de Londres a conocer a sus parientes y ha respondido las preguntas que ha lanzado su madre con aplomo y sin irse por las ramas.<p>

Y hasta ahora, Sonomi parece creerle.

La sorpresa de aquel almuerzo viene departe de las hermanas Li quienes le revelan a Tomoyo y Sakura que tienen una sorpresa para la novia preparada para unos días antes de las bodas chinas y que los vestidos finalmente han llegado al departamento de Li. Todo guardado celosamente por supuesto, porque el novio no puede ver las galas de la novia ni tampoco del resto de los testigos y miembros de la ceremonia.

-¡Es una fiesta para la novia! –Dice la más joven de ellas y observando de reojo a su madre quien habla distraídamente con Sonomi añade- Por supuesto todo hecho con el mayor gusto posible.

-¡Que gusto y gustos! ¿Te recuerdo que tuve que frenarte cuando hablaste a esa agencia y reservaste diez estríperes!

-¡Meiling!

-¡No puede ser! – Dice Sakura ofuscada y toda roja. Tomoyo solo puede sonreírse y tenerle compasión a su amiga con respecto a esas cuatro cuñadas y prima política que le ha tocado.

-La fiesta será en la casa de Sonomi – Dice Fanren. – Ha solicitado que la hagamos allí.

-¿Mamá permitió eso?

-Claro que no sabe lo de los estríperes- Dice en confidencia observando a un lado – Ella y mi madre harán una cena con los ancianos que vienen de China a presenciar la boda china de mi hermanito.

-Además coincidirá con la fiesta de los solteros…- Justifica Shieffa- Debo de añadir que desde que me casé y he tenido dos bebés no he tenido oportunidad de disfrutar de cosas como estas… ¡Hay que disfrutarlas! – Ocasionando la risa de las demás mujeres.

-¡Ahí vienen Xiao Lang y los demás! – Observando a los sujetos que vienen por el camino de los jardines que abren el paso a la cancha de Tenis.- ¿Qué rayos le pasó a Kinomoto? – Pregunta Meiling.

Touya viene siendo ayudado por Yue y Eriol mientras Shaoran viene delante y sin preocuparse de los demás que se encuentran en la mesa, no duda besar los labios de su novia trayendo las sonrisas de sus hermanas y la expresión sancionadora de su madre.

-Quiso atrapar una bola que no debía ya de atrapar. – Explica Eriol aun sujetando al varón de ojos oscuros.

-Ganamos – Dice Shaoran mostrándose orgulloso delante de los demás.

-Hicieron trampa.

-No es trampa Kinomoto – Dice Eriol colocándolo con la ayuda de Yue en una de las sillas cerca a las jóvenes. – No pudiste atrapar la bola y fue justa.

Touya gruñe atrayendo las risas acalladas de las hermanas Li quienes observan con fascinación al hermano mayor de Sakura y atraen la mirada de desaprobación de Sonomi.

-¿Se van a quedar aquí todo el día? Nosotras tenemos asuntos de boda que tratar- Dice la mujer observando a los hombres de manera reprochadora.

-Vamos a los vestidores- Dice Li atrayendo sus miradas- Tengo una mesa reservada en el bar para nosotros. – Ahí observando la mirada de hastío de Touya agrega- Si quiere acompañarnos.

Touya gruñe haciéndole una seña a Yue quien en silencio auxilia a su amigo atrayendo las miradas soñadoras de las Li sobre el segundo varón de cabellos cortos de un tono gris platinado (casi blanco) y esa fisionomía albina que es mas que llamativa.

Ya el sujeto auxiliado por su amigo se aleja de la mesa. Sakura susurra a su novio.- Pudiste al menos haberle dejado ganar.

-Conozco a tu hermano lo suficiente que le hubiera ofendido el que le dejara ganar fácilmente que el perder Sakura. –Tocando su nariz con su dedo y dice a modo de despedida.- Compórtate. – Sonriéndole un instante como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Eriol los observa un instante y luego observa la mirada soñadora de la mujer de ojos azules que los juntó tres años atrás y es fácil para él leer no solo la satisfacción de Tomoyo ante aquello sino también la nostalgia suspicaz que se posa en su mirada brillante.

-¿Vienes Hiragizawa? – Pregunta Li atrayendo los pensamientos de Eriol y con ello las miradas de todos allí en especial de Sonomi quien estudiaba la mirada del sujeto sobre su hija.

Eriol pasa su mano suspicazmente sobre el hombro de Tomoyo atrayendo un tenue sonrojo en el rostro de la muchacha para despedirse de las damas presentes con una reverencia cómica a ellas.

-¡Tomoyo! Ese hombre es monísimo.

-Un bombón – Dice otra de las Li.

-Bueno no está mal – Admite Meiling. –Es un tanto juguetón.

-¡Está guapísimo! ¡Tienes una suerte!

-No sé cual es mas guapo de todos: ¡Ah estoy casada! – Dice una de las hermanas de Shaoran con tristeza.

-¡Es que los dos son guapos! – hablando de Tomoyo y Eriol- ¿Cómo no ser así?

-¿Hace cuanto que lo conoces?

-¿Tiene un hermano mayor?

-¿A que se dedica? Sakura no nos ha dicho.

Tomoyo solo sonríe cortésmente sintiéndose abrumada por las preguntas de las Li mientras Sonomi la observa perspicazmente ante todas aquellas preguntas y no pareciendo querer (o poder) responder las inquietudes de las extranjeras.

"_No importa. Tendré mi turno con ellos, esta noche" _

Tomoyo deja de ser el centro de la atención de las chicas en pocos minutos. Sakura atrae su mirada mientras ellas se distraen con la información de Sonomi sobre la ceremonia China y la posición de los asientos diciendo con presteza- Tú y él anoche, estaban muy ocupados.

-¡Sakura!

-Vamos Tomoyo. – Notando el sonrojo en su amiga mientras bajan la voz. –Se que interrumpí Algo. Estaba muy pegado a ti y tú… ¡Jamás te había visto tan sonrojada!

-Bueno sabes que estábamos haciendo.

-Y bien por lo que se veía. Lamento haberlos interrumpido.- Sonando en verdad avergonzada- Se lo que se siente que estés en esos momentos con la persona querida y seas interrumpida.

-¿Tú? ¿Sakura?

-Bueno, tengo que decirte que la gracia de Touya era el encontrarse donde quiera que iba a pasear con Shaoran – Surgiéndole una gota- ni en el cine estábamos a salvo. Creía a veces que tenia espías por doquier un GPS en mi coche o en el de Shaoran. – Ocasionan

do una sonrisa de su prima. – Lamento mucho haberlos interrumpido.

-No te preocupes Sakura –dice su amiga confianzudamente._ "No sabes de la que me salvaste"_ añade en su mente.

* * *

><p><strong>-Continuará.<strong>

**Comentarios de la autora. Este capitulo ha sido un poco mas corto pero espero que haya sido de su agrado. Como ven Touya estuvo en este capitulo y aparecerá un poco mas en el transcurso de la historia para alegría de su club de fans. Me disculpo que mis comentarios sean cortos en esta ocasión pero la verdad que mis semanas se han complicado… bastante. Por un momento no pensaba que podría actualizar. Ya el próximo capitulo tendremos un poco mas acerca de Tomoyo y Eriol y por supuesto, Sonomi tendrá su oportunidad de interrogar al sujeto, Tomoyo de conocer a su "Sexy" vecino y Eriol de complicarle la vida y los sentimientos a la chica de ojos azules. **

**Ya saben que comentarios, dudas, tomatazos a mi correo, a la pagina Still o via FFNET. **

**Un abrazo y gracias por el apoyo de todos **

**Crys. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota de la autora: Como expliqué al principio de la historia, la misma tiene un contenido un tantito subido de tono por lo que la clasificación es T. Por lo que no es apto para todo público. Gracias a Nodoka en el site STILLFORYOURLOVE que hace una excepción en las políticas de publicación, permitiendo algunas escenas de la misma. **_

**Se busca Novio. **

**Por Crystal**

**Basado en los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura de CLAMP.**

**Capitulo VII**

* * *

><p>Aquella noche es especial para Sonomi Daidouji. Había pedido a la cocinera lo mejor de su recetario y un postre majestuoso para su "Cena" con su hija y su pretendiente.<p>

Ciertamente podía esperar todo de Tomoyo pero no como esto: luego de su presentación aquella noche durante la fiesta de compromiso de Sakura y Shaoran, no dudó en tomar su teléfono celular (en el intermedio de al fiesta), y pedirle a su asistente de confianza que le investigara "Todo" acerca de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Y no solo la asistente había cumplido mandándole toda la información a su correo, sino que había averiguado cosas que no eran del dominio tan público.

Y aquella noche pondría a prueba la relación entre el sujeto y su única hija.

No la malinterpreten: ella adora a Tomoyo y si, estaba planificando una agenda bastante cargada, con cuatro solteros factibles para sostener financieramente y ser una pareja idónea para su única hija y futura heredera. Sabe que Tomoyo heredará todo su imperio que ha durado toda su existencia forjando y cuando ya ella no estuviera, Tomoyo sería la cabecilla. Probablemente sería madre ya (¡Cuánto le pide al cielo que así sea!) y sus empresas serían manejadas a través de asesores y junta directiva. Pero el cimiento estaría hecho.

Ahora solo quería que su hija encontrara alguien que le hiciera feliz.

Que le quisiera por ser ella…

Y aún tiene sus reservas respecto al varón de ojos añiles. Y es que Sonomi es una vieja cazadora: Sabe detectar indecisiones, comportamientos o tanto, charadas en el mundo de los negocios.

Y en la vida personal tampoco duda de sus altos conocimientos.

Aunque si, ha cometido errores como cualquier persona. Y en su momento, los pretendientes de su hija en el pasado, pudieron engañarla.

Pero hay algo en la relación de ésta con su actual novio que aun no le termina de convencer. Y era el mejor momento para descubrir que.

La ve descender las escaleras. El ama de llaves permanece a su lado en el salón mientras le avisan que la cena estará lista. Su hija viste de manera sencilla, un vestido de algodón ligero hasta las rodillas de color celeste, zapatillas tacón bajo a juego y sus cabellos amarrados en una coleta. Lleva poco maquillaje pero aun así se ve fresca y hermosa.

–Te ves encantadora – Dice Sonomi a su hija y esta se sonroja agradeciendo su cumplido.

– ¿Aun Eriol no baja a cenar?

–Llegó un poco tarde de la comida con los chicos–. Responde Sonomi – Nosotras llegamos un poco más temprano.

– ¿Oh? Vaya, por lo que parece se divirtió con Shaoran y los demás. – Tomando asiento delante de su madre.

–No dudo que les haya ido bien. Son diferentes pero puedo descubrir que tienen muchas cosas en común…- No diciendo más- Te encerraste muy rápido en la habitación. – Enseriando su tono de voz– Y quería hablar contigo cuando volvimos a casa. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

–Una soda– Dice a la ama de llaves viendo que ella se dirige a la mesa de bebidas predispuesta y ya su madre tiene una bebida en la mano. – ¿Qué querías que hablásemos?

–Sobre tú novio. – Dice Sonomi con una expresión bastante fija en su hija mientras toma la soda de la bandeja del ama de llaves. – Has hablado tan poco de él... en realidad, no pensaba que traerías a alguien.

–Mamá... Por favor… Ya sabes que no me gusta dar detalles íntimos.

–Creí que te inspiraba algo de confianza para que me contaras algo como esto – Reprocha su madre haciendo que la chica bajara su mirada algo apesadumbrada.

–Habría ido a Londres en la primera oportunidad – Balbucea la joven sin mirarle a los ojos, cosa que atrae la perspicacia de Sonomi. Finalmente levanta sus ojos azules para ver a la autora de sus días y añade. – No habrías encontrado apropiado a un profesor como novio de tú hija, seamos realistas mamá.

– ¿Eso crees tú que es? ¿Un mero profesor?

–Es un hombre que he presentado aquí como mi novio mamá. Así que para mí, es más que eso – Azorándose un momento – Y eso para mí, me basta.

– ¿Qué tanto sabes de él?

–Lo suficiente. – "_O__Prácticamente__nada__… __no__como__él__parece__conocerme__a__mí__…"_

–Aunque debería sentirme algo triste, por las circunstancias y el hecho que trajeras un pretendiente a casa para las bodas de tú prima. Que me enterase junto a los demás es algo para pensar… Pero –Dudando un instante–… quiero decir que estoy bien sorprendida. – Ahí observándole con intensidad. – ¡Ah! ahí estas… – Dirigiendo su mirada al umbral del salón. Sonríe con cortesía al añadir– Ven a acompañarnos. – Indicándole en el sofá al lado de su hija. – Estábamos esperando por ti.

Eriol se sienta observando a las damas presentes y pide una bebida que la ama de llaves le sirve. Ahí se hace de repente el silencio en que las miradas viajan de un rostro a otro. Es Eriol quien dice– Tiene una preciosa casa, señora Daidouji.

–Dime Sonomi – Corrige la mujer con una sonrisa cortes. Ahí observa a su hija y dice. – No he tenido casi oportunidad de preguntarle a mi hija, a que se dedica usted Eriol. – Lanzando el anzuelo.

Tomoyo observa a su madre de manera dudosa. ¿Acaso no le dijo que era profesor?

–Soy profesor de la universidad – Y Eriol corrige – de la Universidad de Londres. Manejo dos carreras en particular.

– ¿No trabaja con su padre? – Pregunta ella observándole con profunda atención y aquella mirada de "Madre poniendo en prueba a pretendiente de hija" es decir filosas y perspicaces.

–No señora. – Dice Eriol – Me gusta mas enseñar.

– ¿qué piensa su padre de ello?

– ¿Mamá…? ¿Qué haces?

–Estoy preguntando cosas normales hija. Quiero conocer más a tú novio.

–Mi padre está conforme con mi decisión de carrera – Explica el varón atrayendo la mirada de ambas mujeres mientras mantiene una expresión tranquila. – Y gano bastante como profesor y ciertas inversiones en los mercados de valores, para no depender de él.

Tomoyo observa a uno y otro ¿Su padre? ¿Mercado de valores? ¿Acaso no es un mero profesor universitario? Había hablado de su padre anteriormente. Pero ¿Sonomi lo conoce?

¿Cómo preguntar sin revelar la charada?

– ¿Cómo conoció a mi Tomoyo? – Pregunta Sonomi ignorando la mirada interrogante de su hija hacía el sujeto sentado a su lado.

–Vivimos en el mismo edificio – Dice Tomoyo ahora y sorpresivamente siente la mano de Eriol apretando la suya por lo que presiente que ha sonado ensayado o nervioso. – Eriol vive en el departamento de al lado.

– ¿En serio? ¿Entonces… viven más en el departamento de uno y el otro que el suyo? – Sonrojándose tenuemente.

– ¡Mamá! – Dice Tomoyo acalorada. – No. No, respetamos los espacios de cada quien…

Sonomi sabe lo hermosa que es su hija y el sujeto no es mal parecido ¿En serio viven uno al lado del otro respetando sus espacios?

– ¿Cómo es posible que es la primera vez que escucho de usted, Eriol? ¿Mi hija lo tenia escondido para no presentármelo?

– ¡Mamá!– Ya Tomoyo se huele algo extraño: Es como si su madre tratara de poner en prueba sus respuestas y compararlas con la del hombre. – No puedes creer eso…

–En realidad, ella no pensaba que fuera adecuado presentarnos antes… antes de ser más formal nuestra relación. – Incluso Tomoyo le observa absorta por la forma que dijo aquello.

Pero no la observa a ella, a pesar que retiene su mano bajo la suya. Eriol observa con firmeza a Sonomi Daidouji.

– ¿Ah si? ¿Qué tan formal?

–Tan seria como se puede esperar a nuestra edad – Dice llevando ahí la mano de Tomoyo a sus labios.

Y con ello perturbando a la mujer que pretende ser su novia.

Tomoyo sentía que el alma se le iba a los pies. ¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo aquel hombre? ¿Qué ellos… ellos…?

Y por los próximos segundos sabe que no es la única que ha comprendido mal.

¿O ha comprendido correctamente?

No le queda ninguna duda, luego del grito de alegría que lanza su madre incorporándose y acercándose a ellos. – ¡Esto es fantástico! – Tocando las mejillas de su única hija. – ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no habían dicho nada? ¡Esto es fantástico!

–Tomoyo no quería robar la atención de los novios – Replica el sujeto recibiendo las felicitaciones de su futura "Suegra" mientras Tomoyo no dice nada…

…Solo puede leérsele el horror y la sorpresa en su cara.

Pero Sonomi esta tan feliz que ni cuenta se da. No mientras no puede resistirse a abrazar a su hija y felicitarla.

– ¡Tonterías! ¡Si todos quienes les conocen, se alegrarían! ¡Oh hija! ¡Que fantástica notica! –Abrazando a Tomoyo mientras esta cierra los ojos sintiéndose tan culpable de que su madre creyera todo aquello. – ¡Esto es genial! ¡El sueño de toda madre hecho realidad!

Y al observar a su lado, puede ver la mirada del sujeto con una sonrisa burlona y como éste sin reparos, le guiña el ojo.

–Preferiríamos que lo dejara entre nosotros, si es posible. Ya habrá momento de revelarlo, después de la boda de los futuros esposos Li– Refiere el varón ya que su ahora "prometida" Se ha quedado totalmente muda de la impresión.

– ¡Tengo la dicha de pensar que ésta vez será la definitiva para usted señor Eriol! – Dice Sonomi alegremente e incluso limpiando unas lagrimillas de su rostro. –Pide champaña– Dice el ama de llaves quien obedece la orden marchándose rápidamente.

– ¿La definitiva? – Finalmente articula la joven de ojos azules.

–Si. Un matrimonio ya fracasado es razón suficiente para durar un breve período de luto pero que ha rehecho su vida y su vida sentimental con mi hija, me llena de profunda satisfacción.

– ¿Matrimonio fracasado? – Pregunta Observando suspicaz y sorpresivamente al hombre a su lado.

Y por lo que parece, el hombre no hace contacto con la mirada porque se siente ¿Apenado?

Lo ve con la mirada agachada y aunque su madre está mas que alegre con las noticias, ésta no parece prestar atención ante las miradas de los "Novios" aquella noche.

– ¡Vamos Tomoyo! No tienes que aparentar inocencia conmigo. Sabes que investigaría a tu novio una vez lo conociera.

– ¡Mamá!

–Tomoyo sabe todo sobre mí, señora Sonomi – Dice Eriol rápidamente. – Solo le referí que tuve una relación muy seria años atrás. No le referí el hecho que me había casado con la dama. – Ahí llega la doncella con el champaña y unas copas. – Ella, cree en mi criterio y mis palabras. Nunca le revelé la naturaleza verdadera de la relación anterior.

Sonomi replica–Pero por supuesto. Que cortesía la suya, dada las circunstancias de su separación. – Apoya Sonomi el tacto del hombre que lo hace ver mucho mas idóneo dadas las circunstancias. –Todos los medios se hicieron eco y ciertos círculos. – Refiere la mujer. – Y su delicadeza de manejar aquella escabrosa situación…

–Mamá: creo que Eriol no quiere hablar de ese asunto – Sale Tomoyo a la defensiva atrayendo la mirada agradecida del sujeto. – Y yo también lo prefiero.

–Entiendo – Replica un poco aturdida por haber sentido mal al hombre y observando los rostros que se observan al unísono. – Mis disculpas… estoy tan emocionada por las noticias… ¡Hay que comenzar a planear el evento!

–Mamá: tienes tus manos bien llenas con Sakura…

–…Además no será muy pronto – Justifica Eriol viendo como la mujer cambia el semblante de algarabía total a entusiasmo y añoranza. –…Tenemos que terminar de ubicar ciertos detalles en Londres.

–Por supuesto… vivienda y todo eso.

–Efectivamente. Pretendo que Tomoyo se mude conmigo definitivamente en los próximos meses y luego pretendo buscar un lugar más grande. – Sonríe a la madre de Daioduji quien sonríe complacida. – La boda sería… ¿Un año tal vez? – Ahí observando a Tomoyo.

Quien se encuentra sorprendida y aturdida.

–Si… por supuesto. Un año. – Apoya Tomoyo aun no creyendo su propia respuesta. Eriol se siente en libertad delante de Sonomi de pasar uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica con total confianza y tensando por unos segundos a la mujer.

Y luego esta se siente cómoda ante aquel contacto.

Cosa que le preocupa aun más… ¡Todo va muy rápido!

–Aun me encuentro que es mucho tiempo – Colocando las copas de champaña en las manos de los "prometidos", ignorante a los temores y preocupaciones de su única hija.

–Salí de un noviazgo rápido a un matrimonio que terminó en fracaso cinco años atrás. No pienso cometer ese error nuevamente. Además tenemos todo nuestro tiempo por delante ¿No, amor? – Ahí dirigiéndole una de sus radiantes y pícaras expresiones a la muchacha a su lado que siente que el corazón se le va acelerando peligrosamente.

Y Tomoyo le dirigió una mirada aturdida mientras chocaban sus copas y la sonrisa divertida del sujeto más su mirada suspicaz, le hacen acrecentar el nudo en su estómago que desde dos días antes, parecía ocupar residencia temporal.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Ya es bien entrada la madrugada cuando Tomoyo se incorpora luego no poder conciliar el sueño una sola vez aquella noche. Y todos sus pensamientos y temores rodeaban una sola cosa.<p>

O a alguien en particular.

Eriol Hiragizawa durante la cena se había comportado como el novio perfecto: Adorado por su madre (y altamente aprobado como pudo constatar), y lo mejor de todo, su madre no pone reparos en este individuo.

¡Y el anuncio matrimonial! Jamás pensó que el sujeto saldría con aquello. No podía contradecirlo delante de su progenitora y el hecho que se casarían en un año.

¡Estaba completamente loco!

¡La situación se escapa de su control!

Al menos que, considerara su propuesta: tal vez conocerlo no resultaría malo. Podrían conocerse un poco más y darse una oportunidad. Al menos no podría decirse que no lo intentara… y luego… podrían terminar casados.

De todas formas ya ella cumpliría en poco tiempo, los treinta. Ya muchas de sus amigas (excepto Sakura), estaban casadas y con niños.

Y tal vez… ¡No! Tomoyo sacude su cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos

Y tal vez… ¡No! Tomoyo sacude su cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos _"Mantén tu plan como lo organizaste en Londres, Tomoyo Daidouji. No hay tal vez. No puedes caer en su juego. Aunque… ¿Estuvo casado? ¿Por qué nunca lo dijo? Nunca lo sacó a relucir. ¡Como pude ser tan inconsciente! Por un segundo creía que él es como el resto de los hombres… pero no, parece tener sus secretos bien guardados. Sino es por mi madre, jamás me habría enterado… ¿Qué habría pasado ahí? ¿Ella lo dejaría a él? ¿Él la dejaría a ella? No puedo desviarme del objetivo; mantener a mi madre interesada por mi relación con él y luego en Londres tomar nuestros caminos separados"_

Tomoyo odiaba las improvisaciones. Y aquella noche estuvo totalmente saturada de ellas. Él por el otro lado, parecía divertido ante aquella situación que había ocasionado y en más de una ocasión, pareció demostrarle a su madre que conocía todo sobre ella.

Pero él era un libro cerrado.

Y aquello le llenaba de mucha curiosidad. Pero por otra parte, acercarse a él requería conocerlo… y conocerlo requería a tal vez… solo tal vez involucrarse más de lo que podía ser capaz de entender… de controlar.

Entonces ¿Por qué a ella le resulta tan difícil aceptar lo que él le dijo la noche de la fiesta de Sakura y Shaoran? Ya se cansa de dar más vueltas y pensamientos en su cama. Se calza con sus pantuflas. Decide salir de su habitación colocándose un sobre todo sobre su bata larga de tirantes y de seda.

Camina los pasillos del segundo piso y decide descender por la escalera de servicio hasta las cocinas (al menos no tiene que caminar todo el trecho del primer piso mas la escalera principal) y pronto se encuentra delante del frigorífico de la habitación. Tomoyo con el "Anuncio" De Eriol casi no probó bocado durante la cena. No sabe si su madre se había percatado pero ahora su estómago se lo reclama.

Saca un contenedor con frutas y lo destapa tomando un tenedor comienza a consumir aquellas frutas dulces mientras su mente maquina una manera de salir de semejante apuro.

Bien dicen que una mentira se entierra con otra mentira pero se vuelven más grandes cada vez…

Hasta que son una bola gigante de nieve rodando colina abajo y sin nadie para detenerla.

"_Podría__decirle__la__verdad__… __pero__se__que__mas__que__decepcionada,__estará__muy__triste__"_ sintiendo como la conciencia le pesa. Y con ello se le quita el apetito. Vuelve a colocar el contenedor en el frigorífico. – ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Y entonces escucha las tonadas.

Levanta su mirada a la puerta de la cocina por el lado del comedor y sabe que aquello que suena es el piano de cola del salón_.__ "__¿Mi__madre__despierta__a__esta__hora_?" curiosa, se encamina al salón encontrándolo parcialmente entre penumbras exceptuando la lámpara a pocos pies del instrumento musical.

Y el ocupante del mismo que se maneja con tanta habilidad no es otro que el mismísimo Eriol Hiragizawa.

Sus manos se desenvuelven con experiencia sobre las teclas blancas y negras. Parece sumamente concentrado en las mismas, por lo que no puede haberse percatado de su presencia. La melodía es triste y a la vez intensa.

Eriol le refirió que tenía cierta fascinación por la música, pero Fascinación queda corta: su desenvolvimiento en el piano solo puede ser tomada en consideración por otro que se destaque en el instrumento. Tomoyo cierra sus ojos escuchando con el corazón aquella melodía mientras silenciosa, avanza hasta colocarse bastante cerca del hombre.

Y cuando termina la interpretación, aun Tomoyo, con una sonrisa, siente el eco del sonido el piano en el salón.

– ¿Te gusta? – Dice el sujeto sobresaltándole. Ella no se había percatado que habia terminado. Pero él pareciera que se daba cuenta que se encontraba allí todo aquel tiempo.

–Es hermosa esa pieza.

–No como este instrumento. No es lo mismo que tocar en un piano eléctrico. – Pasando las manos de manera sonadora por la madera del mismo– Es un bello instrumento.

–Solo un artista acostumbrado a algo así sabe eso. ¿Tuviste instrucción, cierto?

–Desde que era un niño pequeño. Primero fue mi madre que me enseñó. Luego una tutora.

–Nunca había escuchado esta pieza… ¿Cómo se llama?

–Melodía sagrada* – Responde observándole a los ojos azules. –Tenía once años cuando la compuse. Fue mi regalo de navidad a mi madre.

–Es hermosa.

–Si quieres… puede ser tuya.

– ¡Oh no! Jamás podría.

–Adelante – invitándole a sentarse al lado de el en el piano. – Eres compositora—comenzando a tocar las teclas negras y blancas mientras le sonríe tenuemente. – Apuesto a que puedes seguir la tonada fácilmente… – escuchándose el sonido del instrumento.

Tomoyo toma asiento a su lado y mientras Eriol toca ágilmente Tomoyo escucha en silencio aquella melodía. Luego de un instante y mientras el toca con la izquierda toma la mano de la chica llevándola a las teclas mientras la guía por los primeros segundos hasta que ella toma el ritmo de su mano izquierda con la derecha.

Tomoyo fácilmente le sigue la marcha mientras ambas manos se desplayan con deleite y se escucha la música del instrumento siendo interpretado por ambos.

Minutos después detienen su interpretación al llegar al fin de ellas y ambas manos descansan en el teclado: ya en los pocos movimientos, Eriol la había dejado sola, continuando con la interpretación mientras el observa su perfil y sus dedos desplegarse en aquel teclado con tanta familiaridad y seguridad.

–Gracias – Dice Tomoyo sonriendo – Es hermoso – Observándole a los ojos. Duda unos instantes mientras se quedan observándose y ella finalmente pregunta. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías estado casado?

Baja su mirada algo abochornado y aun con una mueca perceptible en sus labios (semejante a una sonrisa), añade. – No creo que tenga mucha importancia.

–La tiene. Porque aun parece afectarte.

–Digamos que no me gusta hablar mucho de ello – Volviendo a tocar pero ahora no la Melodía Sagrada sino teclas al azar. – Me enamoré de ella… una mujer muy hermosa. Una inglesa. Pensé que lo conocía todo de ella.

Tomoyo detecta la ironía en sus palabras.

–Era una estafadora profesional. – Sorprendiéndole. – No vine a percatarme de sus intenciones hasta que estábamos casados y las finanzas comenzaban a cobrar sus intereses. No podía sostener sus lujos y excesivos gastos.

Tomoyo guarda silencio.

–Luego que descubrí su plan (dejarme prácticamente en la bancarrota), – No revelándole sobre la fortuna del lado de su padre– Comenzó a exigir la venta de unas acciones y bonos que tengo en ciertas empresas europeas. Soy profesor de economía pero conozco de la banca y las inversiones. Fue cuando comencé a investigar su pasado, descubriendo quien era en verdad…

–Cuanto lo lamento… pareces haber tenido muy mala suerte.

–Mala suerte fue la disputa por la separación de bienes. – Dice con una sonrisa burlona mientras se encoge de hombros. – le dejé la casa como acuerdo de la disputa y me mudé nuevamente con mis padres. Luego de aquello, murió mamá…

Tomoyo siente la afinidad con aquella historia y que el sujeto se haya abierto a ella. Sabe que para los hombres no les es fácil abrir su corazón, sus sentimientos o al menos, sus fracasos sentimentales. Sin proponérselo, cubre con su mano pequeña la mano masculina mas cercana a ella, sintiendo aquel contacto tibio que sorprende al sujeto y le mira a los ojos.

–No lo dije para que sintieras pena por mi– Murmura el hombre.

–No siento pena por ti– Encogiéndose de hombros. – Por un momento, me he sentido identificada con tu pesar.

Eriol levanta su mano para colocarla en el mentón de la chica. Cuando los labios hacen contacto es algo que ambos se lo esperan y aun así, Tomoyo percibe en aquel contacto, un poco mas de dulzura y ternura que las veces anteriores besada por el hombre. Es un momento compartido entre ambos, por la afinidad en la música y la penumbra del salón.

Aunque el beso comienza de manera inocente, en segundos la boca de ella se abre haciendo una invitación muda al hombre para este abrirse paso entre sus labios y sus manos ya se encuentran en sus hombros y luego se deslizan hasta su torso haciéndole gemir de satisfacción contra su boca.

Se vuelve mas sugerente y lujurioso cuando el sujeto encandilado por la atención de la joven y sus caricias (ya las manos de Tomoyo se encuentran deslizándose del cuello del hombre y a su pecho cubierto con la pijama oscura), las manos masculinas viajan por la cintura, deshaciendo el nudo de la bata que cubre la ropa de dormir de la joven.

Y su suspiro en contra de la boca del sujeto más las manos febriles de éste ya palpando su estomago cubierto por la bata de seda y sus gemidos contra su boca son mas insinuantes.

Tiene que detenerse.

No quiere… no puede… ésta mujer borra toda lógica y sentido a sus pensamientos. Desde la primera vez que rozó sus labios, sabe que hay algo más entre ellos que simple atracción física.

Y ella parece responder a sus mismas ansiedades.

Eriol se separa de su contacto haciendo que la mujer abriera sus ojos y aquellas esferas azuladas mostraban toda la pasión y el deseo poco contenidos en su persona. Sus labios se deslizan por su barbilla en besos cortos y pasionales que ponen la resistencia de la mujer en la cuerda floja mientras gemidos llenos de satisfacción escapan sin control y de ahí, sus labios se van a su cuello…

… Y de ahí al otro lado donde la vena palpitante la hace perder toda lógica y razonamiento gimiendo fuerte y claro; apretando su agarre contra la camisa de la ropa de dormir masculina.

Aquello fue una satisfacción enorme para el sujeto quien levanta sus ojos al rostro arrebolado de la chica. La observa unos instantes mientras ambos se incorporan y en un movimiento súbito vuelve a besarle en la boca, recargando su cuerpo contra el teclado y su figura al tocar las teclas, hicieron un sonido hosco que despertó la lógica en la muchacha separándose de los labios del sujeto.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas; las manos de Eriol ya estaban en los pechos femeninos, sonrojándole aun más por aquel contacto tan intimo y ella retrocede un poco más, separándose de él.

–Lo siento – Dice el hombre agitado y sabe que se encuentra demasiado exaltado para controlarse inmediatamente. – Discúlpame…

–No… no te preocupes… creo que los dos…– Tragando un segundo ordenando sus ideas y sus pensamientos mientras se anuda la bata nuevamente a su figura (aunque siente su cuerpo arder por el contacto y sus caricias). –… creo que a los dos se nos fue la mano. Será mejor que me vaya… buenas noches – Dice rápidamente saliendo a toda prisa del salón y subiendo los escalones con agilidad.

Eriol la ve marcharse a toda prisa, ya que la oscuridad de los pasillos hasta los escalones principales del lugar es aminorada con las lámparas y ciertas luces encendidas. Sabe que si no se hubieran detenido en aquel instante la habría podido seducir, convencerla de terminar aquel "rendez vous" en su cama.

Pero ¡Que estaba pensando! Tomoyo no era de esas mujeres que se rendían a las sugerentes manos de un amante experto.

Ella misma se nota un tanto inocente a su contacto. Se acalora con una profunda facilidad y no parece tener control de sus sensaciones.

"¿Será… acaso… posible?" pensó un segundo observando el piano cuya tapa coloca nuevamente en el teclado y apaga la lámpara al lado.

Dios sabe que no dormirá bien aquella noche porque soñará con lo que debió de terminar la velada.

Ella entregada a él.

–––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Tomoyo llega a su habitación falta de oxigeno. Echa el seguro y se inclina contra la madera mientras pasa sus dedos a sus labios y siente el ardor de sus besos. De ahí sus manos delicadas se deslizan por su cuello, sintiendo aun las sensaciones de sus labios allí…justo en ese punto…<p>

Ella… a punto de perder el control.

¡Santo cielo! Se va a su cama y se echa de espaldas no sabiendo si estar asustada o nerviosa…o….

"_Atraída__por__este__hombre.__Nadie__me__ha__tocado__… __de__esta__manera.__" _ Cerrando sus ojos y avergonzándose de sus recuerdos y lo ocurrido en el piano. – _"__Tengo__que__controlarme__… __este__hombre__sabe__lo__que__hace__pero__yo__no__puedo__caer,__no__tan__fácilmente__… __¡Oh__Santo__Dios!__Si__mi__madre__me__hubiese__encontrado__… __o__alguno__de__los__empleados__"_ Ahí sintiendo que le falta el aire.

"_Pero__Tomoyo__… __¿Estás__segura__que__no__hay__nadie__en__todo__Londres__que__llene__tus__expectativas?__"_ – Le había preguntado Sakura días antes en su video conferencia.

Y ahora que repite esa pregunta en su cabeza, tiene algo claro: Si, si existe alguien que llena sus expectativas. Que se encuentra atraído por ella (¡Es mas que obvio!) pero alguien que por alguna extraña razón aun mantiene sus secretos bien profundos.

"_No puedo entregar mi cuerpo (o mi corazón), a este hombre… porque él apenas me deja ver una pequeña parte del suyo"._

* * *

><p>–––––––––– <strong>Continuará. <strong>

***Melodía Sagrada: Es la partitura interpretada por Eriol en el capitulo de Sakura Card Captor titulado "Un Regalo para las Cartas" (Episodio de Navidad) **

**Comentariosdelaautora: ¡Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta este capitulo! Como pudieron darse cuenta, las cosas se están encendiendo en este par… Tomoyo… ¡Esta muchacha le tengo una envidia que no se imaginan! (bueno tienen que imaginárselo) XD **

**Por mi página de FB lancé una trivia durante el fin de semana "¿Qué han dado por sentado en esta historia que en realidad no se menciona en la trama de seis (ahora siete) capítulos?" Es un detalle en particular de uno de los personajes y solo dos personas dieron con ella… Una de ellas Isis Temptation (una fantástica escritora de uno de mis fics favoritos "Un Chico Nuevo en la Ciudad" y otro mi artista Sinussa y eso es – redoble de tambores- ¡Las Gafas de Eriol! En la historia de SBN NUNCA dicen que Eriol use gafas y sin embargo, incluso Sinussa lo ha dibujado con gafas. En realidad en SBN ERIOL No usa gafas para variar un poco la historia de la rutina. Sin embargo en EDC (Empezar desde Cero), si usa sus famosas gafas (con ellas o sin ellas, se ve arrollador). **

**Gracias a todos quienes animaron mi perfil con sus dudas y por supuesto sospechas. Ya ahí tienen las respuestas y espero que les haya gustado la trivia. **

**Yo por mi parte me despido aquí deseándoles una fantástica semana. Espero sus comentarios (aunque nunca les responda, siempre las leo y les agradezco todo su apoyo), dudas o tomatazos. **

**¡Que pasen una linda semana!**

**Crys. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nota de la autora: Como expliqué al principio de la historia, la misma tiene un contenido un tantito subido de tono por lo que la clasificación es T. lo que la hace no apto para todo público. Gracias a Nodoka en el site STILLFORYOURLOVE que hace una excepción en las políticas de publicación, permitiendo algunas escenas de la misma. **_

"_**Se busca Novio" **_

**Una historia Inédita. **

**Por Crystal**

**Basado en los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura de CLAMP.**

**Capitulo VIII**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Aunque Tomoyo sentía que los días se iban rápido, en algunos casos, momentos, ocasiones y en estas circunstancias, parecía que se iban mas lento de lo normal. Y esto gracias a que tuvo por unos días que sustituir a su madre en ciertas juntas de las empresas Daidouji, mientras ella continuaba inmersa en los preparativos de las bodas de Sakura y Shaoran. Tomoyo luego tenía que ir con Sakura a diversas diligencias concernientes a la boda.<p>

Pronto se vio asistiendo y ayudando por momentos a la despedida de soltera de Sakura organizada por las futuras "cuñadas" de la ojiverde. Aquella tarde, precisamente el día que el evento tendría lugar en el hogar de Daidouji, observó un instante al rellano de los pisos inferiores, como su madre daba sus últimas órdenes al servicio antes de retirarse a la cena en honor a los ancianos de la Familia Li y con Ieran Li.

Cuando divisa a su hija terminar de bajar las escaleras, le hace señas para que termine de acercarse y dice con precaución. – ¿Crees que podrás manejar a las Li esta noche?

Tomoyo sonríe comprendiendo la pregunta de su madre. – Creo que será fácil. Hasta ahora no hay ninguna anomalía.

–Respeto mucho a su madre y por supuesto Li parece un hombre sensato… pero sus hermanas– Haciendo un gesto de desaprobación con su rostro– No sé como nuestra Sakura soportará esas mujeres cuando vaya a vivir a China. Parecen tan diferentes a Sakura.

–Te agradezco… – Replica Tomoyo atrayendo su mirada– No se si Sakura te lo ha dicho, pero ella te agradece mucho todo lo que has hecho por ella.

Sonomi sonríe mostrando su lado sensible cuando le responde tocando su mejilla. – Me lo informó anoche: me dijo que no ha sentido la pérdida de su madre, porque me ha tenido a mí. – Añade un poco afectada por las palabras y los recuerdos –Mí querida Nadeshiko: Le habría encantado presenciar la boda de su hija. – Haciendo una pausa para añadir. – No hay momento mas glorioso para una madre, el ver casarse sus hijos con personas idóneas para ellos. – Tomoyo le sonríe, al ésta añadir. – Por eso es que les pido a ti y tú prometido que reconsideren eso de casarse hasta dentro de un año.

–Mamá: ya lo hablamos – _"__Por__décima__vez__esta__semana__"–_ Eriol y yo nos estamos tomando nuestro tiempo.

–Pero no han coincidido en casi nada desde aquella noche que cenamos todos juntos. Los últimos días ha salido mucho con los Li, y luego con Kinomoto. – Haciendo una pausa ante el gesto de encogimiento de hombros de su hija. –Me agrada Eriol… Es un hombre sensato…

–A ti te agrada todo el que presente interés por mi – Corrige Tomoyo.

–Muy cierto: pero quiero para ti alguien que te valore como mujer querida. Alguien que en verdad, pueda cuidar de ti así como tú de él. No es la sostenibilidad social solamente, pero también alguien que sepa apoyarte y tú apoyarte de él cuando las cosas se vuelvan difíciles.

-¿Ves a Eriol ese hombre que describes? – Pregunta Tomoyo aturdida y sorprendida ante sus palabras.

-Lo veo como actúa contigo. Y conmigo. No he encontrado un defecto en los días que he compartido con él. Incluso creo que… veo mucho de lo que pudo atraerte de él. – Azorando a su hija.

–Es difícil pensar en todo esto: compromisos, matrimonios… Cuando tengo el espejo de papá – Opina la joven Daidouji saliendo del brazo de su madre a la entrada de la mansión.

–Si nos llevamos de las malas experiencias, no podremos disfrutar de las buenas… de nuestras recompensas. Pensarás que soy testaruda y hasta necia cuando te he buscado parejas en el pasado, pero solo quiero que tú seas feliz.

Tomoyo sonríe para decirle. – Soy feliz mamá: Así como me ves. Tenga o no tenga novio…

-No pienses que soy tozuda pero me gustaría verte con familia, hija; con un hombre que en verdad te quiera. No quiero que te afecten las ideas erróneas que tuviste en tú infancia y el trato que recibimos de tu padre.

-Lo se mamá. – Afirma Tomoyo no del todo convencida pero calmada para no alterar a su madre: en verdad y luego de pensarlo unos días sin contacto con el varón de ojos azules, calmada y serena, ha podido detenerse a pensarlo un poco: no iba a sucumbir… no iba a ceder a las intenciones del hombre… por mas tentadoras que estas fueran…

O al menos pensaba ella en aquellos instantes distanciada del sujeto.

Sonomi atrae sus pensamientos al decir–A propósito: He revisado la lista de invitados de la boda ¡No me crees quien es uno de los invitados!

– ¿Quién?

–El padre de Eriol por supuesto – Dice Sonomi sorprendiendo a su hija. – Por lo que parece tiene conexiones de negocios con los Li y son un poco cercanos. Él está invitado a la boda con su esposa.

–Que… que bien mamá.

–Así que no solo me tocará conocer a todos los parientes Li pero sino también a mi futuro pariente… ¿Ya lo has conocido, no?

–No. En realidad… Eriol y él llevan vidas muy apartes.

–Comprendo. Por lo menos dime que llamarás a tu padre para anunciarle lo de tu boda.

–Mamá…

–Debes de hacerlo hija: – Dice Sonomi observando el rostro perturbado de su hija ante aquello. – Es tu padre.

–Él nos abandonó.

–Querida: él se divorció de mí. Sigue siendo por encima de todo, tú padre. Llámalo y dile antes de que se entere por el anuncio en las páginas sociales.

–De acuerdo, lo llamaré en estos días.

Sonomi asiente un instante y se despide de un beso de su hija mientras camina al coche que ya espera por ella. – ¡Disfruta esta noche con tú prima querida! Las cosas de aquí en adelante cambiarán un poco.

Tomoyo la ve marcharse y en aquel instante una voz masculina le hace volverse al este saludarle. – Se nota triste.

– ¿Estabas escuchando nuestra conversación?

Niega con su cabeza aunque miente al tranquilizarle diciendo – La vi cuando te miró por última vez antes de subir al coche. Está feliz por el compromiso tuyo y se nota que Kinomoto es como una hija para ella. – Ahí observando a la amatista. –No me contaste que ella era tú prima de sangre.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Ahí vuelven a entrar a la mansión. Tomoyo va pensativa analizando que era la primera vez en días que coincidían a solas.

–Li me contó.

–No es algo que sea muy relevante para llevarnos como lo hacemos. Sakura y yo nos vinimos a enterar cuando ambas teníamos diez años y cursábamos el cuarto de primaria. Creo que saberlo, nos aseguró que nuestra amistad, se solidificaba aun mas… algo que nos hacía muy felices.

– ¿Desde entonces han sido inseparables?

–Así es. – Responde ella volviendo al interior de la casa con el hombre a su lado – ¿Acaso no saldrás con Li y Touya?

–Así es. Todo este ritual femenino me pone sumamente nervioso. – Observando a las Li correr de allí para acá encargándose de todo – Además antes de marcharme quería hablar contigo. – Dice observándole con firmeza a los ojos.

– ¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre lo que ocurrió la otra noche.

–Ah, eso – Dice Tomoyo sintiendo un nuevo nudo en su estómago. Ellos continúan caminando por la casa hasta dar con el patio del lugar y se quedan observando el paisaje desde aquel balcón. Hay unas sillas en el lugar, pero él se recuesta contra la baranda de piedra mientras ella hace lo mismo pero hacía adelante, observando el paisaje.

Tomoyo se fija de reojo en lo guapo que se ve aquel día con la camiseta deportiva con cuello de color celeste y pantalones negros.

–No hemos podido charlar.

–Si, es que no hemos podido coincidir en ninguna parte.

Y en parte esto es cierto: entre la camarería que ha surgido entre el futuro esposo de Sakura Kinomoto y éste sujeto, ahora no hay día que no compartan e incluso los días que han ido a probarse ropas para la ceremonia china del enlace matrimonial. Luego de eso han estado los ensayos de la boda japonesa y muchas cosas adicionales que requiere hacerse para un evento como aquel.

–Le dijiste a mi madre que nos casaremos – Refiere Tomoyo a lo más temprano ocurrido aquella noche de la cena. – En un año.

–Te ha molestado.

–Me ha atrapado de sorpresa. No fue lo que te puse en la información que te preparé.

–A ti te gusta estar en control – Dice Eriol con una sonrisa bajando su mirada.

–Me gusta ser metódica. No me gustan las sorpresas.

–Le quitas las cosas buenas a la vida. – Replica el sujeto observándole con un brillo especial en la mirada que Tomoyo siente un ligero escalofríos en la base de su cuello.– Las mejores cosas de la vida están precisamente en el espíritu de improvisación que existen en ciertos momentos.

– ¿Cómo saltar un día de trabajo?

–O el sexo con la pareja idónea. – Dice sorprendiéndole con su respuesta. – No es nada más fascinante que las relaciones íntimas sin programación… espontáneas- Viéndole sonrojarse a cada segundo lo que anima a divertirse a sus expensas.- Y tú sabes esquivar muy bien el tema. Con lo ocurrido aquella noche. Tú escapaste de tus propios sentimientos. De tus instintos tan naturales como los de cualquiera. Y yo te dejé escapar: sentí que estabas muy abrumada.

– ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si estuvieras besándote… y otras cosas…– Ahí turbándose – con un perfecto desconocido?

–Para los hombres, es un poco más fácil. Y más cuando se trata de una chica linda y sexy. – Sonrojando a la mujer. – Ustedes requieren un poco más… y eso que no necesitabas mucho incentivo.

– ¿Cómo?

–Si había que estar en mis zapatos para sentir como me besabas– Dice sin tapujos sonrojando a la mujer. – Y después de lo de esa noche, no voy a permitir a nadie más que esté en mis zapatos cuando se trata de ti, Tomoyo Chan.

Tomoyo se encuentra atónita ante sus palabras. No puede conseguir que dos palabras hicieran sentido en su cabeza. Al final cuando pone sus ideas en orden (pasan unos momentos en silencio) replica. –No vamos a casarnos. Apenas te conozco… ¿Cómo puedes creer que podría yo…

–Si ese es tu precio, podríamos entonces conocernos: Conocernos lo suficiente para que notes que hay demasiado en esto… – Señalándose a él y a ella– … Para hacernos los inocentes. Todavía tenemos unos cuantos días antes de que este evento se lleve a cabo. – Viéndole enrojecer salvajemente. – Hablo de la boda de los Li.

¡He ahí nuevamente esa sonrisa burlona!

– ¡Sé de que hablas! – Dice arrebolada y más avergonzada por su manera de hablar y de actuar, pero más que todo, por lo que ella se imaginó que se refería con el "Evento que se llevaría a cabo".

-Cuando te mudaste en el edificio…- Comienza explicando la muchacha sin mirarle a los ojos.- El rumor que cruzaba los pasillos era que estabas comprometido para casarte y que rompiste el compromiso…

-Creo que para algunos es mas fácil de comprender que un divorcio. Sabes que en Europa no es bien visto lo de los divorcios. Incluso cuando las parejas ya ni se soportan, prefieren llevar vidas aparte aunque coincidan con sonrisas en los eventos sociales en común. Los divorcios son muy escabrosos…- Dice hablándole con total honestidad.- El hecho que alguien deje a alguien en el altar es mas fantástico que la realidad. – Encogiéndose de hombros.- Que las cosas simplemente no funcionan.

Aquella revelación sonó tan honesta que Tomoyo siguió tentando su suerte, en hacer las preguntas que llegaban a su mente con tal de desenredar la vida tan misteriosa o desconocida que Eriol Hiragizawa representa para ella.

– ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?

– ¿Perdón?

Ella se cruza de brazos dándole el frente. – ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?

Eriol pareció meditarlo unos momentos que escandalizaron a la chica y cuando ella muestra su ofuscación por su silencio (como si lo pensara mucho), él se ríe diciendo – Solo estoy bromeando. No han sido tantas.

–¿A que llamas "No tantas"?

–En el tiempo que llevamos conociendo, he tenido citas. – Encogiéndose de hombros. – Solo me he enamorado un par de veces en toda mi vida.– Levantando la mirada con desafío y aquella pícara expresión que le roba el aliento a ella.

– ¿Con estudiantes?

–Nunca. – Dice enseriándose. – Es la verdad.

Tomoyo parece tranquilizarse con aquello.

– ¿Qué tal la mujer que abrió tú puerta, días atrás?

– ¿Nakuru? Esa siempre cae en los momentos más inoportunos – Encogiéndose de hombros.– Se queda en casa cuando llega de viaje y no puedo evitarlo.

– ¿En serio? – Pregunta ella alzando una ceja. – Que comprensivo eres– Mostrando nuevamente cierta molestia por aquello.

Y eso divierte mucho a Eriol.

–No es nada que pueda hacer por ahora. Ella tiene una copia de la llave – Encogiéndose de hombros.

–Ahora no. Has cambiado el llavín.

–Tuve que decirle al casero que le guardase una copia por si llega al departamento cuando esté aquí contigo. – Viendo el rostro de aturdimiento de la mujer añade– Alguien tiene que regar mis plantas.

–No tienes plantas.

–Si, si tengo. Dos – Levanta los dedos mientras se ríe divertido. – Y cuando te aventures por mi departamento, en otras aéreas aún desconocidas para ti, será un placer mostrártelas.

Por alguna extraña razón aquel último comentario resultaba algo sugestivo.

– ¿Es todo lo que hace? ¿Regar las plantas?

–Y vaciar mi refrigerador, dejar parte de su lencería arrojada por ahí, y usar mi tina para sus baños relajantes.

– ¡Vaya que se toma muchas libertades!

–Ya te dije que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. –Encogiéndose de hombros.

Niega con su cabeza para añadir. – Sé por donde vas Eriol Hiragizawa. A pesar de tu aparente sinceridad, si crees por un momento que voy a decidirme a tener "Algo" contigo, mientras tengas lo que sea que tienes con "Nakuru" estás muy equivocado. – Ahí Eriol se percata de la pizca de celos que detecta en la voz de la mujer.

Y aquello le hace reír nuevamente y dándose por vencido con la charada. – Nakuru es mi prima. – Viendo la expresión de incredulidad de la mujer. – Es cierto. – Extrayendo su billetera del bolsillo trasero y saca una foto detrás de la licencia de conducir donde se notan unos rostros: un pequeño de cabellos negros azulados, una dama de gentil expresión y ojos azules como los del sujeto, y una pequeña de unos diez años sentada a su lado sosteniendo el sonajero de pequeño. – Esa es Nakuru.

– ¡Vaya! Es mayor que tú.

–Es unos seis años mayor, pero nunca le digas que te he contado eso – Responde divertido viendo como la joven observa aquella fotografía.

–Te pareces mucho a tu mamá en los ojos. ¿Es tú mamá?

–Así es. – Tomoyo le regresa la fotografía y él la vuelve a colocar en el compartimiento.

–Eras muy apegado a ella.

–Era el amor de mi vida… hasta que comencé a notar a las chicas – Encogiéndose de hombros y Tomoyo sonríe mas aliviada. – Rosseane en su momento, pensé que se parecía a mamá. Pero luego de un tiempo, pude notar que no podían ser más diferentes.

– ¿Roseanne?

–Mi ex esposa.

–Es bonito, que hayas llevado semejante relación con tú mamá.

–No soy la persona que piensas Tomoyo, no soy un mujeriego empedernido. Y podría estar buscando lo mismo que tú – Dice el sujeto atrayendo su mirada a su rostro – Me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de demostrártelo.

– ¡Tomoyo ahí estás! – Dice una de las hermanas Li dando con ella y mostrándose aliviada– ¡Necesito ayuda! Ven… – Tomando de la mano a la chica y llevándosela a toda prisa. – ¡Necesito ayuda con algunas cosas! ¡Hiragizawa! ¡No deberías estar aquí! Es una reunión de chicas.

– ¡Cierto, no se permiten hombres! – Levantando sus manos en señal de derrota ante la sanción de la mujer.

– ¡Excepto que seas parte del entretenimiento!

–Solo para una de ustedes en particular, chicas – Dice Eriol dirigiéndole un guiño a su "Novia" y bajando los escalones que dan al jardín.- Nos vemos luego…

– ¡Oh por Dios! Está para comerse– Dice ella y añade a una sonrojada Tomoyo (solo ésta comprende el significado de aquellas palabras) – ¡Debo de acordarme que estoy casada!

– ¿Tienes que acordártelo cada vez que ves un hombre? – Pregunta divertida recordando que no es la primera vez que la rebelde hermana de Shaoran dice aquello.

– ¡No cualquier hombre! ¡Ese tipo de hombre! – Dice suspirando resignada– No me malinterpretes, amo a mi esposo pero ¿Quién puede resistirse a semejante espécimen?

Tomoyo decide sonreír cortésmente y no responder aquella pregunta.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Mas adelante en la noche, el salón de la casa Daidouji es un mar de risas y aplausos mientras Sakura ha comenzado a abrir los regalos de su despedida de soltera.<p>

La fiesta ha ido particularmente tranquila conociendo los gustos exóticos de las jóvenes Li y del tema de la misma. De entrada hubo una cena bien tranquila en el comedor y las felicitaciones además de los brindis de las amigas de la novia y allegadas invitadas al evento. Luego la colocación de los regalos alrededor de la novia ya en el comedor, seguido de brindis de champaña, canapés dulces, vino y ponche.

Sin hombres alrededor, solo se encuentran dos del servicio de confianza de las Daidouji quienes disfrutan en sus puestos de la velada que han planeado las Li para la futura esposa.

Saben que ese tipo de despedidas no son tan comunes en Japón.

Acompañando a Sakura y las Li, se encuentran unas cuantas amigas de Infancia de Daidouji y Kinomoto quienes disfrutan de lo lindo de aquella actividad. Incluso algunas esposas jóvenes que eran parte de las invitadas a la ceremonia y que eran tanto de China como de Japón.

No abundaremos con la decoración o los bocadillos que eran sugerentes al tipo de fiesta que se celebra ahí esta noche. Y es porque las Li, ya por naturaleza y actitud, tienen una mente desbordante en esos aspectos, imaginémonos entonces los detalles.

Entonces el regalo de Sakura, bastante escandaloso: un conjunto de dormir en colores verde con detalles de encajes que dejan muy poco a la imaginación. Y con el carmín que se ha posado en el rostro de la ojiverde ha sido asunto de burla y celebración entre las Li.

–Lo mandamos a hacer especialmente para ti Sakurita– Dice Femeeii – A ver si le quitas finalmente la atención a Xiao Lang de los reportes de crecimiento de la corporación Li.

– ¡Exacto! – Dice otra de las chicas Li guiñándole el ojo. – Sabemos que tú con eso puesto ya no andará pendiente a los reportes.

– Al menos que tú los tengas en tus manos – Justifica nuevamente Femeeii.

– ¡Creo que la novia necesita un descanso! –Dice Tomoyo al notar la ofuscación de la futura esposa delante de sus futuras cuñadas. Tomándole del brazo se la lleva un momento mientras las demás comienzan a hablar entre ellas y a conocer un poco de las demás invitadas.

–No debí permitir esto – Dice Sakura mientras Tomoyo le sirve un poco de ponche lejos de las invitadas. Sakura con una estola de plumas y una tiara plástica en su cabeza. – Debí evitarlo cuando aun era tiempo. ¡Y Mei me lo advirtió!

Tomoyo tiene una tiara de otro color adornada con plumas cortas de color azul (compitiendo con sus ojos). Ve su amiga tomar los tragos con avidez y servirse nuevamente. – Santo Cielo Sakura: Cálmate. – Viendo la chica tomar su segundo trago de aquella noche con agilidad.

–Creo que moriré esta noche. Se que no soy la mujer mas experta del mundo pero ¡Santo Dios! Como les gusta avergonzarme. – Pensando en los juegos que han organizado las mujeres a sus expensas.

–Creo que te aprecian por tu candidez. Por la forma que eres. Y no tienen otra manera de expresar su satisfacción por tenerte como futura pariente.

–Siempre le buscas la manera que las cosas suenen bien cuando no lo son– Replica ella– No se como terminaré de soportar esta noche. Odio estas cosas.

–Siempre ha sido así. Desde que comenzamos a asistir a despedidas de solteras.

–Pero nunca han sido como "esto". Si se han hecho cosas sugerentes y uno que otro juego pero todo dentro de lo normal. Nada como esto – Señalando los globos con figuras masculinas y otros detalles – Señalando la decoración. –Me moriría de la vergüenza si Shaoran viera esto.

–No se como alguien tan serio como Shaoran, es hermano de esas mujeres. – Ahí observando a Meiling aproximarse.

–No te vayas a alarmar Kinomoto pero ahora es que empieza la fiesta– Dice señalando a Fuutie quien ha salido rápidamente del salón. – El entretenimiento visual está listo.

– ¿Entretenimiento visual? – Pregunta Sakura aturdida.

Meiling niega con su rostro ante la ingenuidad de la mujer que pronto sería la esposa de Li cuando responde. –Tuve que soportarlo durante mi despedida de soltera (y eso que Tía Ieran les tenía las correas sujetas). Y ahora es tú turno. – Observando como Fuutie regresa pero no sola.

Acompañada de tres hombres.

– ¡HOEEEEEEEE! – Grita la pobre chica de ojos verdes.

– ¡Creo que si fuera tú, a partir de ahora tomaría algo mas fuerte que ponche! – Dice Meiling sonriendo y volviendo con el resto de las invitadas.

– ¡Vamos Sakurita! – Grita una de las Li hasta donde se encuentran las demás Li. – ¡Es tu día!

Y con aquello, dio inicio la parte cúspide del evento.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Eran las tres de la mañana y Sakura estaba echada en la cama al lado de Tomoyo. Ya la fiesta se había acabado y contaban los pormenores de los eventos de aquella noche como si estuvieran nuevamente en la preparatoria.<p>

– ¡No puedo creer que Fuuttie se haya atrevido a ponerle el dinero a ese hombre ya sabes donde…! – No evitando sonrojarse.

–Es la única soltera que queda de todas las Li. – responde Tomoyo con simpleza. – Y estaba disfrutando de la fiesta. Y con el apoyo de sus hermanas y los tragos que había tomado, no quedaba alternativa para la pobre.

– ¡Pero aún así! Tú te mantuviste alejada.

–Gracias a los cielos pude escaparme por momentos y ver de lejos- Sintiendo compasión por su prima.- Creo que soy como tú Sakura y estos eventos me abruman bastante.

–Te ha tocado ir a muchas de esas actividades en Londres ¿No es así?

–No creas. Vivo muy enfrascada en mi trabajo. Llevo una vida bastante solitaria.

–Hasta que apareció Eriol – Replica su amiga con una tenue sonrisa. – Sonomi está complacida. Eso se le nota.

Tomoyo se incorpora apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos y observando a su amiga – Sakura: Tengo algo que decirte, acerca de Eriol.

– ¡No me digas nada que lo se! – Dice sorprendiendo a su amiga.

– ¿Lo sabes? – Pregunta atónita.

–Claro. Sonomi no resistió decírmelo esta tarde cuando la llamé para agradecerle que permitiera hacer esta fiesta aquí. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a casar? ¿O a mudarte con Hiragizawa?

–Mamá te lo dijo – Mostrando su consternación.

– ¡Claro que no pudo evitar compartir las buenas nuevas! – Ahí fijándose al rostro de su amiga. – ¿Qué te pasa? Deberías estar feliz. Al menos, que no quieras casarte con Eriol. – Ahí viéndose preocupada.

–Sakura: esta situación, todo esto, está saliéndose de control…– Ahí mostrando su consternación y unas lágrimas se posan en el contorno de sus ojos luchando por salir. Sakura se incorpora preocupada por lo que está escuchando – Y no se… no se que hacer.

Y ahí finalmente se rinde a llorar. Cubre su bello rostro con sus manos mientras gimotea efusivamente y su amiga no duda en abrazarle con ternura.

Tomoyo luego de unos instantes se controla mientras su amiga pasa sus manos por la espalda y la deja desahogarse. Luego que parece más tranquila Sakura dice. – ¿Ahora me puedes decir que es todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿A que se debe esta tristeza?

–No... No estoy comprometida con Eriol. Apenas si lo conozco.

– ¿Cómo?

–Que no me voy a casar con él, Sakura. No estoy comprometida. Todo esto es una actuación para mantener a mi madre a raya.

–Vamos Tomoyo… no creo que pudieras hacer algo así – Sakura no sabe si mantener la seriedad que la situación amerita con reírse con las ocurrencias de su amiga.

–Eso no es lo peor. Le solicité a un verdadero desconocido que me acompañe a esta boda para evitar que mi madre me colocara citas con esos hombres. ¡Sakura! Las cosas no podían estar peor.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? Creo que estás nerviosa es todo. No puedo creerte que ese hombre y tú en verdad no se conozcan; se ven bien juntos y… Además te pregunté el día que fui a recogerlos del aeropuerto quien era él. Ya suponía que tú no tenías a un novio… jamás lo habrías tenido y escondido de mi. – Acariciándole los cabellos para calmarle.- Somos amigas… las mejores- susurra.- Pero que lo hayas traído y se nota que hay algo entre ustedes, es innegable.

–Porque… él y yo… – Hipando. – No conozco al hombre y yo…

– ¿Te sientes atraída por él? – Viéndole sorprendida y asentir débilmente. Sakura sonríe ante la timidez de su amiga en esos asuntos (¡Cuando en el pasado había sido todo lo contrario siendo Tomoyo la mas arrojada de ambas y Sakura la mas tímida y despistada!). – No veo que tenga algo de malo. Debería de servir este evento para conocerlo. Tal vez luego, puedan tener algo romántico. No es imposible.

– ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? No debería de ocurrir esto. Mi intención en llegar aquí con un hombre que no soportaba. Mantener esta "Relación" hasta que pudiera volver a Londres. Ahora estamos incluso según mi madre, ya a un paso del altar.

–Me sorprende que me revelaras esto Tomoyo. Pudiste continuar con la mentira un poco más. Por lo menos Shaoran no se ha percatado y ni hablemos de mí.

–No puedo ocultarte esto. Llevo días metida en una confusión total y no sé con quien hablarlo. – Dice limpiando sus lágrimas a medida que caen de sus ojos. – ¿Cómo salir de esto Sakura? ¿Cómo?

–Pero… ¿Qué es lo que tiene Eriol Hiragizawa que no termina de agradarte Tomoyo? ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

–Es un total desconocido para mí.

Sakura levanta sus cejas sorprendida y añade– Shaoran lo era para mí. Tú nos presentaste. Y de ser meros desconocidos, pasamos a ser amigos y luego novios.

–Esas cosas funcionan bien para ti Sakura. No para mí.

–Tomoyo; no comprendo tú temor. – Dice acariciando sus cabellos– Pareciera que temieras conocer a Eriol Hiragizawa… que termine de gustarte. Porque ya de por si, te gusta.

Tomoyo guarda silencio.

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo? No le veo nada malo. He compartido con él y te he visto mirarlo. Te gusta… es mas me podría atrever a decir que lo amas.

– ¡Sakura! Siempre me ha caído mal. Por dos años lo he estado ignorando mientras él recibía sus mujeres en el departamento y yo…

– ¡Un momento! – Dice Sakura ahí abriendo los ojos sorprendida. – ¿EL VECINO libidinoso? ¿El que me contabas? ¿El sujeto que llegaba con chicas…? – Ahí no controlando su tono de voz.

Y su estupor.

–Las chicas salían de su departamento…– Suspira la mujer sonrojándose– Y creo que hasta de eso ni estoy segura.

– ¿Viniste a la boda con él! – Aun Sakura sigue atónita. – ¡Con el hombre que me jurabas que era una chica por día!

–No tuve alternativa. Andrew se accidentó en su edificio y…

–Un momento ¿Quién es Andrew? – Ahora bien confundida.

–El sujeto que originalmente iba a acompañarme. Se accidentó y tuve que pensar rápido.

– ¿Y pensaste en tú vecino? ¿El libidinoso? – Alzando su ceja sorprendida.

–Ya te dije que no estoy segura de esto último.

–Creo que todo lo que he tomado esta noche me tiene algo confundida. – Dice Sakura llevándose los dedos al tabique – No puedo creer que Eriol Hiragizawa y el vecino escandaloso ese que te has pasado dos años acabando con él cuando hablábamos, sean la misma persona. ¿El dueño del gato?

–Ese mismo.

–Increíble.

–Ahora que lo conozco, yo tampoco lo creo Sakura.

–Entonces… si crees que has sido prejuiciosa con él ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú le gustas (¡Tonto el hombre que permite que una mujer le proponga hacerse pasar por su novio y no le guste!) Y él te gusta. No veo nada de malo.

– ¿Es que no comprendes Sakura? ¿Qué pasa si me equivoco con él? ¿Qué pasa si no es quien dice ser y yo me arriesgo y termino con el corazón roto? – Volviendo a llorar y Sakura finalmente comprende.

Lo comprende todo.

Y con eso, vuelve a abrazarla mientras la mujer vuelve a llorar desconsoladamente. – Tomoyo – Dice la muchacha bien bajito. – No tengas miedo: Lo que le pasó a tus papás, no tiene porque pasarte a ti… no tienes porque repetir la historia de tus padres.

–No quiero terminar con el corazón roto… no quiero terminar… como mamá… amándolo y verlo partir…

– Te comprendo. ¿Sabes qué? No creo que por no aventurarte, tengas que perder lo que posiblemente sea una gran experiencia para ti y una oportunidad de abrirte al amor. Ahora comprendo porque nunca te han gustado los chicos que han tenido atracción por ti. – Ahí retirando nuevamente sus lágrimas.– No es tan malo. Sentirse amada… sentirse que en sus brazos puedes ser quien quieras… sentirte completa… feliz.

–Nunca he sentido eso que dices.

–Por supuesto, porque terminas permitiendo que tus temores se apoderen de lo mejor de ti. Permite que te quieran. Permiten que te den eso que deseas de todo corazón. – Sonriéndole complacida. – El temor a perder el amor, no es nada comparado con la sensación de sentirse amada por esa persona. Querida. Y creo que puedes encontrar esa experiencia en Eriol Hiragizawa. No creo que con las miradas que te lanza y como bailaron ustedes en la fiesta, haya sido solamente por hacerte un favor y aparentar.

– ¿En serio lo crees?

– ¡Amiga! Estábamos ahí. Tú significas mucho para él – Encogiéndose de hombros – Aunque no te lo haya dicho.

–Y yo temo que lo único que signifique para él sea un momento físico…

–Si eso es así ¿Por qué no te lanzas a la aventura? Ya no tenemos dieciséis o dieciocho años. Debemos aprender de nuestras lecciones mas duras, para saber levantarnos la próxima vez. Y te puedo asegurar que no tendrás momentos más que deliciosos al lado de Eriol Hiragizawa. Porque tú le gustas. Es mas, me atrevo a decir, que está muy enamorado de ti.

* * *

><p>–––––––––––––––––––<strong>Continuará. ––––––––––––––––<strong>

**Comentarios de la autora: Tenemos un poco mas de información acerca de la vida de Eriol Hiragizawa. Y también un poco de la vida y temores de Tomoyo Daidouji: Muchas veces cuando los jóvenes vienen de hogares rotos o disfuncionales esos temores afectan lo mejor de sus personas. En el caso de Tomoyo, de entregarse enteramente al amor y así termina esquivándolo mientras Sonomi, tontamente buscaba alguna pareja ideal para su hija sin comprender su proceder. **

**Ya estamos a seis capítulos del gran final… ¡Justo para Navidad! :D **

**El capitulo siguiente, el nueve subirá las temperaturas ¡Así que preparadas! Tomoyo y Eriol tendrán mucho que pensar, razonar, hablar y muchas otras cosas que mejor no adelanto aquí ya que de por si, los capítulos son bien cortos. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Ya saben que leo todos sus comentarios y opiniones aunque no devuelva comentarios, muy seguido. **

**Ya saben, comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, Eriol Hiragizawa, a mi correo **

**Pasen un lindo día. **

**Crys. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nota de la autora: Este capitulo contiene escenas no apta para menores o personas susceptibles. Este capitulo solo puede ser obtenido en una publicación monitoreada explícitamente por la autora en FFNET o en la pagina especial administrada por el site **_

"_**Se busca Novio" **_

**Una historia Inédita. **

**Por Crystal**

**Basado en los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura de CLAMP.**

**Capitulo IX**

_Tengo Un Pobre Corazón_

_Que A Veces Se Rompió; Se Apago. Pero Nunca Se Rindió_

_Entre Estrellas De Cartón Perdí La Ilusión_

_Que Llegara Un Ángel Me Levante Que Me Pida Que Lo Ame:_

_Y De Pronto Un Día De Suerte,_

_Se Me Hizo Conocerte;_

_Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino,_

_Ahora Creo En El Destino._

_Tenerte por siempre:_

_Tenerte Conmigo,_

_Pero más suerte es quererte tanto…_

_Que tu sientas lo mismo_

_Dicen Que este loco Amor_

_No Tiene Solución._

_Que Tu Mundo En Mi Mundo No_

_Que Tu Mundo y Mi Mundo No._

_Entre Estrellas De Cartón Perdí La Ilusión_

_Que Llegara Un Ángel Me Levante Que Me Pida Que Lo Ame…_

_Y De Pronto Un Día De Suerte_

_Se Me Hizo Conocerte;_

_Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino_

_Ahora Creo En El Destino:_

_Tenerte Por Siempre Conmigo,_

_Pero más suerte es quererte tanto…_

_Que tu sientas lo mismo._

_Y De Pronto Un Día De Suerte_

_Se Me Hizo Conocerte;_

_Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino_

_Ahora Creo En El Destino:_

_Tenerte Por Siempre Conmigo,_

_Pero más Suerte es Quererte Tanto,_

_Que tu Sientas lo Mismo._

_**Alejandra Guzmán – Suerte.**_

* * *

><p>Tomoyo y Sakura no tuvieron mucho tiempo después de aquella madrugada para dialogar, ya que los preparativos para la boda china estaban ya encima de ellas y el tiempo pasaba sumamente rápido. Sonomi había predispuesto que tanto ella, como los novios y sus parientes más cercanos, fueran hospedados en el mismo hotel cuyo gran salón estaba reservado por tres días para las ceremonias y celebraciones tradicionales Chinas.<p>

Dado que este requisito de la boda china fue predispuesta por los Li, estos eran quienes cubrirían los gastos.

Y cuatro días después de esos tres, se celebraría la boda japonesa.

Así que bien temprano aquella mañana, varios coches con equipajes, algunas personas de confianza de Sonomi, pasarían a recoger la familia de la novia en su casa para así ocupar varias habitaciones lujosas del hotel.

Sakura tuvo muy poco contacto con el novio a partir de esto, cortesía de la tradición y por supuesto, de sus propios compromisos de aquel primer día entre arreglarse el pelo, las pruebas de los trajes matrimoniales y luego que estuviera lista, procederían a la sesión de fotos con sus parientes femeninas y con su padre y hermano. E incluso a estos dos, no pudo verlos hasta muy entrada la tarde.

Vestida y peinada como lo indica la tradición china de la cual se rige este evento, su cabello estaba recogido, tenía un velo rojo con detalles en hilo de oro y que pronto le cubrirían el rostro. Sus manos decoradas con muchas joyas de oro e incluso tuvo la delicadeza de colgar en su vestido un prendedor que perteneció a su madre para llevar un pedacito de ella en su persona.

Este primer traje de la primera noche, es exuberante de color rojo y con bordados e hilos de oro. Sakura se ve como si valiera el precio de una princesa y se cuidaron bastante los detalles al momento de combinar las piezas y ordenar su traje (uno de ellos). No hay queja departe de Ieran Li quien entrara a ver la novia vestida con los trajes ceremoniales de acuerdo a la ocasión.

Todas las hermanas Li e incluso Meiling, vestían por igual con trajes chinos de seda en variados colores que iban desde mostaza, lavanda, verde esmeralda y azul marino. Ningún invitado podía vestir de rojo más que la novia.

Tomoyo se termina de vestir con ayuda de una de las amas de llaves de la casa Daidouji quien había sido traída de la casa para la labor y en una de las suites del hotel. Aquella habitación estaba predispuesta para ella sola.

Y por alguna extraña razón se sentía más nerviosa que la novia.

Según la tradición ella era la mano derecha de Sakura en la ceremonia. Era una especie de "dama de honor" y estaría sentada a pocos pasos de la novia. Su vestido en particular era algo para que no se perdiera la atención de la novia y al mismo tiempo para resaltar las curvas femeninas. El mismo era hasta sus tobillos y su cierre se encontraba en la parte de atrás y justo en su nuca. El color era un azul aguamarina brillante con unas flores estampadas en diversos tonos de azul que nacían en un lado de su torso e iban intensificando sus tonos hasta el ruedo. Llevaría unos zapatos planos hechos de seda y luego se calzaría unas zapatillas altas. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto decorado con unos prendedores largos que terminaban en unas mariposas pequeñas de cristal. Tiene unas argollas doradas que cuelgan en sus orejas y unos brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas. El maquillaje es abundante palideciendo más su rostro, con las mejillas embadurnadas de rubor rojo y sus labios con un intenso labial rojo.

-¡Se ve hermosa señorita! – Dice la muchacha una vez culmina con el atuendo de la joven y observa el maquillaje preparado por una cosmetóloga profesional.- Ese vestido la hace ver arrollante.

-Gracias Maki – Dice Tomoyo observando el resultado final en el espejo y no evitando sentirse mas ansiosa de lo normal.

Y es que su mente maquina muchas cosas que van más allá de la boda de su mejor amiga.

-Ya casi es hora – Dice la coordinadora de bodas observando a la heredera Daidouji con aprobación. – La novia quiere una foto con usted y la señora Daidouji antes de hacer su entrada.

Tomoyo la sigue mientras toma un pequeño bolsito que combina con el vestido y que se ajusta en su muñeca mientras avanza tras la coordinadora de bodas. Aquel piso del hotel había sido reservado únicamente para la mujeres de la familia Li y las Daidouji. Touya y su padre, estaban con el resto de los hombres, en un piso inferior.

Todo había sido coordinado para que los novios no se vieran hasta el mismo momento que finalizara la ceremonia de aquella noche.

Tomoyo entra a la suite principal cuando escucha la voz de Sonomi indicar algo por su teléfono móvil. Cuando Tomoyo se fija en su madre, nota lo bien que se le ve aquel traje con aires chinos y maquillada de acuerdo a la ocasión. Su mirada de aprobación recorre el cuerpo de su hija y la satisfacción es más que clara en su mirada.

-¡Tomoyo! – Dice Sakura sorprendiendo a su amiga.- ¡Te ves genial! – Aun Sakura no le terminaban de colocar el velo.

-Te ves hermosa Sakura. Pareces una princesa de la antigüedad.

La ojiverde se sonroja ante su cumplido mientas añade- No estoy acostumbrada a tanto maquillaje, o tantas cosas puestas – susurrando a su amiga- tengo como tres camisolas largas abajo. ¡Hace un calor insoportable! Tú te ves de ensueño.

-Muchas gracias.

-¡Vamos que no queda mucho tiempo! – Dice Sonomi llamando la atención con su anuncio. Las hermanas Li se encuentran sentadas del otro lado y Tomoyo no se había fijado en ellas porque se notan muy tranquilas.

Mas tranquilas de lo habitual.

-¿Qué les pasa? – Señalando a las cuatro mujeres que parecían observar todo con atención pero muy pasivas.

-Ieran se enteró de la despedida de soltera y los tres hombres que bailaron casi desnudos. – Dice Sakura por lo bajito- Les ha llamado la atención y amenazó con mandarlas a china después de la ceremonia – Sorprendiendo a su amiga.- Ellas ahora casi ni se mueven para no darle razones a su madre de cumplir con la amenaza.

-Vaya que obedecen a Ieran.

-Le tienen miedo.

-¿Qué están haciendo niñas! – Dice Sonomi reprochadora mente mientras observa al fotógrafo esperar por ellas- ¡Tenemos el tiempo encima!

Sakura y Tomoyo se colocan para las fotos y luego las hermanas Li. Luego otra de Sonomi con Sakura. En momentos después Ieran Li acompañada de su futura nuera. Tomoyo estudia la expresión de la madre política de Sakura y a pesar de ser una mujer de profunda rectitud, parecía cercana a Sakura y relajada al momento de posar (aunque Sakura es notable que está más que abrumada con la atención y la forma en que está vestida o todo lo que tuvo que estudiar para la ceremonia), pero parecía aprobar la decisión de su hijo con relación a la ojiverde y desposarla.

Esta tendría un traductor para los invitados japoneses por supuesto, pero parte de la condición de nuestra joven durante los dos años que duró de compromiso con Li, fue que ella tuvo que aprender chino y un mes antes durante el ensayo con el que oficiaría la ceremonia quien viajó particularmente para la actividad, tuvo que recitar muchas cosas en chino demostrando su capacidad y su disposición para complacer a los Li con su ceremonia tradicional. Y llenando de profundo orgullo a Shaoran.

Tomoyo vio a Fujitaka y a Touya llegar a la suite y siendo recibidos por Sonomi (ya le faltaba poco para llorar), e Ieran quien fue saludada con estima y formalidad por ambos hombres. Luego vinieron las lagrimas de Sakura al observar a su padre y su hermano mayor a quienes en cuestión de días, dejarían de estar a su lado.

Se volvería una mujer casada.

Tomoyo los observa a los tres viendo el inmenso amor que se profesaban, el respeto y la estima de Fujitaka cuando abrazó a su hija mientras unas lagrimillas escapan de sus ojos.

Tomoyo no pudo menos que suspirar envidiando la suerte de su amiga con la relación tan estrecha que lleva con su padre.

Y luego se fija en las miradas intensas de las Li, dirigidas al guapo hermano de la novia.

Y como empujan a la joven que se llama Fuutie para que aproxime al sujeto. Sonríe pensando en las intenciones de las demás Li con respecto al hombre y a su hermana menor.

La única soltera de las cuatro.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, ya todo listo, da inicio a la ceremonia. Shaoran sale por una puerta lateral acompañado de unos ancianos que se apoyan de bastones y de unas personas que le auxilian tomar asiento alrededor de lo que parece ser un gacebo instalado en el centro del salón y donde se oficiaría la ceremonia. Atrás de Shaoran viene su madre acompañada de Fujitaka y toman asiento en lo mas cerca al centro del salón.<p>

Shaoran luego de ayudar a sentar a los ancianos procede a sentarse en un banquillo cerca del oficiante y ubicado en el gacebo. Luego de unos instantes y bajo la música tradicional china, hace su aparición la novia del brazo de su hermano Touya y del otro brazo, viene Sonomi.

Tomoyo viene a unos pasos atrás seguidas de las hermanas Li y de Meiling.

Sakura va cubierta por el velo rojo lleno de detalles dorados impidiéndole ver por donde camina y es tradición de que no se vea la silueta de la novia hasta el momento que culminen las ceremonias.

Sakura es llevada hasta aquel lugar y Tomoyo nota el rostro nervioso y al mismo tiempo expectante del novio. Es sentada con la ayuda de Touya y Tomoyo toma de su mano. Durante la ceremonia, Sakura y Shaoran son proporcionados de tazas de té en unas bandejas decoradas y las cuales son ofrecidas a los padres de ambos como una señal de respeto y de aprobación por parte de los progenitores de efectuarse el matrimonio*. Tomoyo coloca la bandeja en manos de Sakura y la ayuda a levantarse mientras por el otro lado tenemos a uno de las jóvenes Li darle una bandeja idéntica a su hermano y esta se la ofrece a Ieran Li y a uno de los ancianos de la familia (el representante patriarca pues Shaoran perdió su padre cuando era un niño pequeño).

La emoción más grande para Tomoyo fue ver como unas de las tazas de té estaban dirigidas a su madre fungiendo como el lado "Materno" de la novia y Sonomi estaba ya llorando ante aquello.

Hasta el momento que la ceremonia prosigue, es que Tomoyo se percata que del otro lado y con una visión perfecta de su persona se encuentra Eriol. El sujeto le mira con intensidad y no puede evitar guiñarle un ojo mientras ella se azora bajando su mirada pero no sin antes dirigirle una tierna sonrisa. Trata de dirigir sus pensamientos a la ceremonia, prestando total atención a lo dicho por los novios mientras prosiguen los ritos tradicionales chinos.

Pero siente de vez en cuando su mirada sobre su persona.

Cuando la ceremonia está llegando a su fin, se procede a la bendición de los padres de los novios y finalmente una breve bendición por parte del oficiante y luego comienza a tocarse la música tradicional para que los novios salgan por la puerta por donde el novio ha entrado.

Inmediatamente después de esto, se levantan los demás invitados y comienzan a circular por el salón meseros con pasabocas de cocina china y bebidas tradicionales mientras se les informa que en unos momentos se pasaría al otro salón, donde se encuentra predispuesto una enorme mesa para los invitados compartir con los novios.

Cuando Tomoyo se aproxima a su madre (esta se encuentra al lado de Fujitaka), dice con alegría- Todo ha estado perfecto mamá.

-Todavía nos faltan dos días más de eso. No se como aguantaré.

-Hasta ahora vas bien Sonomi- Dice Fujitaka.- La ceremonia ha estado bella. – Observando entre la multitud. – Y ha todos les parece haber gustado. Ieran Li parece complacida- Estudiando la expresión de la mujer a la distancia.

-Debes estar complacido Fujitaka. – Sonomi atrae su mirada - Has criado una jovencita magnifica. Y ha hecho un buen trabajo.

-"Hemos hecho" – Rectifica el hombre observando con infinita ternura a la mujer delante de él acción que pone a Sonomi un poco sonrojada atrayendo una sonrisilla conspiradora departe de su hija.

-Coff Coff, si bueno, alguien tenía que servir como figura materna ¡Imagínate! La criatura marimacho que tendrías en tus manos… criada por dos hombres.

-Debo de decir princesa, que este día has opacado a la novia – Surge una voz en la conversación atrayendo la mirada de Fujitaka y Sonomi: Es Eriol aproximándose con bebidas para su novia. –Te ves preciosa.

-Hola Eriol.

-¡Fujitaka! ¿Conoces al novio de mi hija? – Pregunta Sonomi complacida por el cambio de tema.

-Si, tuve el placer de conocerle en la fiesta- Saludando al hombre delante de él. De repente se hace un incomodo silencio a lo que Sonomi es la que lo rompe.

-¡Vamos Fujitaka! Tengo que presentarte unas personas – Llevándoselo a un lado ante las miradas de los más jóvenes.

-Son alucinaciones mías ¿O ahí hay algo?

-Ni yo se que decirte. Mi mamá odiaba al padre de Sakura y Touya, por haberse casado con su prima favorita. Y en los últimos tres años, mamá se lleva mejor con él.

-¿Te imaginas si terminaran involucrados? – Pregunta Eriol divertido y observa nuevamente a ambos al añadir. – Hacen una bonita pareja.

-Sakura y yo lo hablamos una vez… pero no lo creo. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció toda esta ceremonia?

-Ahora comprendo la ansiedad de Sakura el día que fue por nosotros al aeropuerto – Observando alrededor. –Bastante exuberante.

-Si, bastante.

-¿Cómo estuvo la despedida?

-¿Cómo estuvo la despedida? – Responde Tomoyo a su pregunta con otra y una tenue sonrisa.

Eriol sonríe. – Bastante tranquila. Por un lado, la organizaron unos primos lejanos de Li y fue en un bar de la ciudad. El hecho que estuviera el hermano de Sakura observándolo como si cualquier momento le surgiera una segunda cabeza, fue bastante divertido también.

-¡Pobre Li! Touya no es fácil de dominar cuando se trata de su hermana.

-Hablemos de ti. – Dice él llevándola por el brazo hasta el otro salón, elegantemente decorado en rojo y dorado. Mantelería en color rojo, centros de mesas exuberantes y pesados cortinajes rodeaban las paredes del enorme salón. Los pilares estaban decorados en pintura dorada haciendo alusión a un pabellón chino.

Eriol y tomoyo toman asiento en una mesa de una esquina, lejos de las miradas curiosas y por supuesto de la mesa principal de la celebración.

-Creo que no es nuestro puesto.

-Quiero estos momentos tenerte al menos para mi solo. Se que el deber de la dama de honor se concentra en la novia durante las celebraciones y al menos quería compartir contigo antes de que te llamen.

-Conoces las costumbres chinas.

-He leído algo al respecto – Encogiéndose de hombros. – Quise estar preparado para saber cuales eran tus responsabilidades y todo eso.

Tomoyo le observa a los ojos y dice tomando una bocanada de aire. – He decidido… he decidido mañana, contarle todo a mi madre, Eriol. Toda la verdad.

Y Eriol le mira a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura?

Asintiendo ella añade- Ha llegado muy lejos, todo esto… no quisiera que luego se decepcionara.

-Tomoyo: dudo mucho, aunque pongas todo de tu parte, que llegarías a decepcionar a alguien. Más que todo, a tu madre- Replica el sujeto tomando una de sus manos. –. No podrías aunque lo intentaras.

Tomoyo observa a los ojos del sujeto aquella expresión sincera que puede leer. La seguridad con lo que dijo aquello y la convicción que siente en su persona de estar haciendo lo correcto.

-¿No te molesta que le diga la verdad?

-Me hubiera gustado llevar la charada un poco más allá, pero, si es lo que deseas. Aunque te advierto: que le digas la verdad a tu madre, no quiere decir que no seguiré pretendiéndote. Tenemos aun unos cuantos días antes de volver a Londres y quisiera desde ahora que asignáramos un día para tener una cita.

-¿Una cita? – Pregunta sorprendida y siente su rostro arder. - ¿En serio?

-Cariño: Luego de verte como estás vestida. Luego de descubrir quien realmente eres y de conocernos un poco más ¿Crees que iba a perder la oportunidad de invitarte a salir? – Dice con la satisfacción dibujada en toda su cara. –No me voy a dar por vencido tan fácil.

Tomoyo observa alrededor como las mesas van ocupándose y ve a la distancia a Sakura (aun cubierta por el velo), pero sentada al lado de Shaoran quien le aferra su mano encima de la mesa con aquella firmeza mientras reciben las felicitaciones de los invitados y en las canastas predispuestas van echando los tradicionales sobre rojos**

Las palabras de su mejor amiga y prima resuenan en su mente.

"_¿Por qué no te lanzas a la aventura? Ya no tenemos dieciséis o dieciocho años. Debemos aprender de nuestras lecciones mas duras, para saber levantarnos la próxima vez. Y te puedo asegurar que no tendrás momentos más que deliciosos al lado de Eriol Hiragizawa. Porque tú le gustas. Es mas, me atrevo a decir, que está muy enamorado de ti." _

-Supuestamente a las diez de la noche, comenzará el baile.- Dice Tomoyo.- Ahora es una especie de brindis durante la cena, para cada invitado desearle sus mejores deseos. Las hermanas Li tienen un discurso cada una preparada por lo que no habrá intermedios y bailes.

Eriol frunce el ceño mientras Tomoyo acerca más su rostro a él.- A las diez excúsate…

-¿Cómo?

-Excúsate – Dice Tomoyo con el corazón martillándole con intensidad mientras, abre el pequeño bolsito que cuelga de su muñeca y saca un pequeño plástico que lo coloca en la mesa y lo arrastra hasta la mano del sujeto para que lo cubra con la misma. – Yo me excusaré diez o quince minutos después…

-Tomoyo… - Dice Eriol incrédulo y dubitativo por lo que estaba interpretando de todo aquello.

La joven le observó con firmeza y seguridad mientras retira la mano de debajo de él dejando la llave electrónica bajo su mano. Eriol la toma aún no creyendo sus palabras y observa el número engravado en la misma.

La muchacha pudo leer la ansiedad y el deseo que se posaron en aquellas pozas marinas que son los ojos del sujeto. Sonríe tenuemente y algo nerviosa, mientras Eriol sabe que aquel hermoso rostro debe de arder bajo aquellas capas de maquillaje.

-Es una oferta en un millón Eriol. – Dice la muchacha sonando segura de sus palabras.- Si yo salgo primero que tú de aquí, contaré esto como una negativa de tu parte. Y yo no volveré a hacerlo… jamás.

-Pero…

-Shhhh – Dice ella colocando sus dedos sobre la boca masculina. – Es lo que querías… ¿Ahora la indecisión?

-La sorpresa.- Corrige el hombre tomando aquellos dedos y llevándoselo a los labios para añadir. – Las horas pasarán muy lentas… prometo… prometo que será fantástico…

Tomoyo observa como su madre se mueve hacía ellos con seguridad y añade.-… Yo también… - Incorporándose para darle alcance.

Eriol la vio marcharse con seguridad acompañada de su madre y no pudo menos que imaginarse el cuerpo escondido bajo aquel ajustado traje de seda que en apenas un par de horas tendría el placer de explorar con sus manos, ojos y sus labios.

Si, definitivamente serán un par de horas bien largas.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo lo vio retirarse unos minutos antes de las diez de la noche y no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosa. Tal como pronosticó la mujer, no pudo volver a su lado por todos los compromisos requeridos por ser la "Dama de honor" de la novia y tuvo que dedicarse a conocer a todos los que se le aproximaban a saludarle, conocerle o servirle de ayuda a Sakura mientras durase la actividad.<p>

Aun a las diez de la noche, los invitados estaban disfrutando de la velada y entre las anécdotas de los conocidos Li y aquellos desconocidos (amigos de Shaoran de China), y otros que deseaban los mejores deseos para los novios y los juegos tradicionales para este tipo de ceremonias, los invitados no parecían querer marcharse.

Tomoyo a las diez y diez de la noche, tomó una bocanada de aire acercándose a Sakura y le susurra a su oído.- Ya me marcho.

-¿Tan pronto?

-He dejado a Meiling procurando para lo que necesites.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No. – Sonríe tenuemente a su prima pero ella casi no puede ver su expresión a través de sus ojos por el velo tradicional.- Todo está bien. Nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no puede analizar la actitud de su prima, ya que en aquel momento recibe los saludos y nuevos invitados de la ceremonia. Tomoyo al salir se encuentra con una pareja que entra al recinto donde se celebra el evento y aunque el rostro del hombre le resulta vagamente familiar no se hace muchas preguntas mientras se dirige por los pasillos hasta los elevadores.

Estuvo todo el día debatiéndose en lo que haría. Y en lo que unos momentos daría inicio de aquella velada. Poniendo especial cuidado en los detalles al momento de registrarse en el hotel había pedido dos llaves electrónicas para su acceso.

Sabe que la joven empleada de las Daidouji y que su madre puso a su disposición, duerme en unas habitaciones unos pisos más abajo y la mañana la tenía libre.

Siente el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho y como el elevador pareciera ir mas lento de la cuenta. Cuando finalmente llega a su piso, nerviosa saca la tarjeta electrónica y ve como sus manos tiemblan pero se trata de controlar.

Camina lentamente hasta que llega a la puerta de su habitación. Inserta la llave e ingresa notando el lugar en penumbras.

Como si no hubiera nadie.

Entonces una voz la saca de dudas cuando dice. – Espero que no te importe… pero he pedido vino.

Ella sonríe nerviosa volteándose a él al momento que enciende la luz de la lámpara mas cercana, mientras se aproxima con dos copas con el líquido en sus manos. Le extiende una de ellas a la mujer no evitando observarle con ansiedad y deseo en sus ojos azules.

Sabe que la noche será larga y la satisfacción formará parte de la vida de ambos en la mañana siguiente.

Pero por el momento pronostica que lo que ella ha propiciado cambiará el rumbo de su relación para siempre.

Y de su manera de pensar el uno del otro. Que aquello era solo el principio.

-Debo de decir que me has tomado por sorpresa. – Refiere Eriol a toda aquella situación en que se encuentran. – Usualmente somos los hombres que hacemos semejantes propuestas.

-Supongo que si. Pero como te dije una vez, me gusta estar en control de las cosas…

Los ojos del sujeto brillan expectantes ante la revelación de la mujer diciendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Acabas de demostrarme que estaba equivocado: eso en algunos casos, es bastante placentero. –Tomando un sorbo de su copa. – No tienes porque estar ansiosa.

-No lo estoy…

-Mentirosa. Te conozco, se que tienes una ansiedad y sin tocarte, se que tu corazón palpita como si fuera a salir de tu pecho. Y debo de decir que estamos en una situación pareja. – Tomando la mano libre de la muchacha y llevándole consigo hasta la alcoba del lugar.

Eriol se toma su tiempo al llevarla a la cama y ambos se sientan en el borde de la misma; en un acto sorprendente toma los pies de la joven que están calzados con las zapatillas de tacón y se las retira con delicadeza diciendo con ligereza.- Vi las acuarelas de las que me contaste. – Atrayendo su mirada a su persona. – Las que pintaste de niña. Son muy bonitas.

-Ya te dije que no he vuelto a pintar en mucho tiempo – Replica ella sintiendo como el sujeto masajea uno de sus pies con delicadeza y ella aún continúa con su copa en mano. Procede a terminar lo que queda en la misma en dos tragos largos ante la ansiedad que va creciendo en su persona. – Mi mamá…- su voz tiembla un instante- … Si tengo ciertos bosquejos en mi departamento. Están guardados en el armario.

-Además de pintar, tocar el piano y escapar de pretendientes que te coloca tú madre ¿Qué más te gusta hacer?

-Voy al parque que está a pocas cuadras del departamento y me siento a observar a las personas. Algunas veces llevo un buen libro. – Tomoyo le cuesta trabajo poner algunas ideas claras mientras el sujeto ahora toma entre sus manos su otro pie y comienza a aplicar ligeras presiones en puntos exactos con su pulgar. - ¿Acaso eres terapeuta?

-No. – Ríe ante su cumplido. Los ojos de la chica se ven absortos observando sus movimientos con sus dedos en su pequeño pie. – Pero leo bastante. Y supongo que andas igual de tensa que todos los del cortejo. – Haciendo una pausa- Me alegro que hayas decidido usarme como reemplazo Tomoyo. – Dice el sujeto sonando honesto – Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que no pienso en mis alumnos o en exámenes.

-Dime algo y respóndeme con honestidad ¿Por qué siempre veo chicas saliendo de tú departamento a diversas horas?

-Algunas son amigas de Nakuru quienes vienen a almorzar con ella y coincidimos entrando o saliendo del departamento. Otras son alumnas que piden tutorías particulares y me siguen hasta la casa… entonces las cosas se ponen un tanto pesadas.

-¿Ellas se te insinúan?

-Efectivamente. Pongo las cosas claras y las despacho del departamento. Hace un tiempo que no permito que vayan al departamento. Aunque no puedo evitar que me sigan. Es bastante incómodo.

-¿Incómodo ser un éxito con el sexo opuesto?

-No busco relaciones banales. Contrario a ti, y dada mi mala experiencia con mi ex, busco algo que pueda ser mas significativo que una noche de pasión. No digo que ellas no lleguen con la fantasía de conquistar al maestro, vivir un tórrido romance que termina en matrimonio. Ellas son muy jóvenes y no estamos en la misma página. La inmadurez forma parte de su personalidad al fijarse en primer lugar en un profesor. Y las que son maduras mentalmente no se fijan en mí – Encogiéndose de hombros. - Aunque te lo admito, no he sido un santo.

-¿Te recuerdas de la primera vez que nos conocimos?

Guarda silencio unos segundos y réplica-Creo que no te simpaticé.

-Estabas despidiendo a una chica de tu departamento. En la mañana…

-Se a quien te refieres. – Dice no prestándole importancia pero ya que ella pregunta responde. – Uno de esos deslices espontáneos y se repiten de vez en cuando sin ataduras. Sin compromisos. – Ocurriéndosele algo.- No puedo ver… tu bello rostro bajo tanto maquillaje.

-Es la tradición china. – Señalando su rostro.

-Te ves hermosa, no me malinterpretes, pero me gustas más con menos maquillaje. Así puedo ver tus mejillas arrebatadas ante mi toque. Me gusta verte reaccionar a mí…

Tomoyo asiente diciendo con voz grave- Será como tú quieras- Besándole los labios y marcando el paso mientras se separa y va al cuarto de baño. Dura unos momentos mientras se lava el rosto y sale justo cuando el sujeto enciende las lámparas de las mesillas de los lados de la cama y avanza apagando la luz del techo de la recámara.

Eriol le extiende la mano y ella la toma, aproximándose al sujeto y ahí besando nuevamente sus labios con delicadeza y cierta aprehensión. Lentamente sube sus manos hasta sus cabellos en el moño sujeto por las pinzas y ágilmente libera la melena femenina que cae en un perfecto giro deslizándose por su espalda y quedándose rizado. Pasa sus manos por aquella melena mientras dice con lentitud.- Me encantan ver tú cabello suelto…

Aquel contacto hace que la muchacha cierre sus ojos mientras siente sus manos deslizarse entre sus cabellos y ella entre sus brazos. Sus labios se dirigen a los de ella nuevamente, ya tomándolos con mayor énfasis y arrebato. Su lengua se abre paso en su boca volviendo el beso más ardiente y fogoso.

Las manos de Eriol se deslizan por la espalda femenina mientras ella se deja guiar por sus labios; aquellos labios ya no colocan resistencia.

Aquellos labios que ahora comprende que le enamoraron.

El hombre encuentra el cierre de aquel vestido de seda, y no duda en deslizar sus manos por el camino del cierre abriendo paso a su mano tibia que entra en contacto con la espalda blanquecina que ahora arde a su contacto.

Y se lo demuestra con un gemido de satisfacción contra su pecho.

El sonido de aquel vestido deslizándose por el cuerpo de la mujer que ahora se encuentra delante del hombre con un sostén del mismo color que el vestido y unas delicadas braguitas a juego.

Y justo en su cuello, debajo de aquel vestido, colgaba una cadenita fina con un dije de una letra escrita con incrustaciones de cristales. La mirada de Eriol va a ese lugar y ahora sus dedos juguetean con la cadenilla. Tomoyo la toma diciendo.- Regalo de Sakura a su dama de honor. Combina con los pendientes…

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruza los labios varoniles al colocar sus labios en la garganta de la muchacha casi derrotando todas las barreras que pudo haber existido de duda o inquietud.

Esta noche era solo de ellos.

Las manos febriles la recorren con delicadeza y lentitud; tentando y torturando al objeto de sus atenciones que es la chica en sus brazos. Ya no pudiendo más estar de pies, se desliza con ella hasta la cama quedando la muchacha parcialmente encima de él.

Se le queda observando a los ojos, luego su cuello, sus mejillas arreboladas. Los lóbulos adornados con aquellos pendientes y sus labios hinchados, los cuales hacen una muda invitación nuevamente para ser invadidos por su boca.

Eriol la deja sobre ella, pareciendo en un momento que ella tiene control de lo que allí ocurre. Sus manos se sujetan a su cuello con determinación mientras que las manos masculinas viajan peligrosamente sobre sus pechos cubiertos por el sujetador.

Y ante aquel contacto la muchacha gime dentro de su boca extasiándolo y haciendo que en un giro de sus cuerpos, quede él sobre ella.

Sus cabellos están sobre las almohadas y sus ojos brillan con intensidad ante aquel movimiento mientras el sujeto dice con una gravedad desconocida hasta el momento para la mujer.- ¿No te importa si tomo el control por unos instantes… o si?

Tomoyo apenas mueve su cabeza.

La camisa ya está fuera de sus pantalones y desabotonado los dos primeros botones. Con las yemas de sus dedos hace un recorrido fugaz desde la clavícula deslizándose por su garganta y pasando por el arco de sus pechos, tocando su sujetador un instante y de ahí deslizándose hasta su abdomen provocando que la muchacha se arqueara hacía él y lanzara un gemido de satisfacción en su contacto.

-Me gusta esto…- Confiesa satisfecho. – Eres preciosa y perfecta… me gusta como siempre te ves perfecta… me gusta esto- pasando su mano por el sujetador admirando la prenda. – Me encanta la capacidad femenina para combinar sus prendas con su ropa interior. Pero me gusta mas como se ven en ti…

Ya no dijo más nada cuando cubre sus labios con su boca. Ya sus cuerpos presionados uno contra el otro y el frenesí de su contacto y deseo encendidos.

Tomoyo coloca sus manos sobre el pecho masculino aun cubierto por la camisa y siente el palpitar acelerado de su corazón bajo sus palmas. Sus dedos uno a uno van desabotonando la prenda hasta que la desliza por los hombros anchos del sujeto quedando descubierto ante sus ojos.

Las prendas poco a poco (o lo que quedan de ellas van desapareciendo de ellos), y los gemidos y respiraciones agitadas son lo único que se escucha en la habitación. Cuando Eriol tomó en su boca uno de sus pechos excitados, la muchacha no pudo controlar un gemido exaltado y sentía como se encendía un poco más, a cada momento que pasaba.

Extasiado por su respuesta, se mueve al otro pecho mientras ella clama su nombre. Cuando sus dedos deslizan la única prenda que se encuentra en el cuerpo de Tomoyo, presta atención a su intimidad extasiándola hasta casi alcanzar la cúspide de su excitación.

Sin embargo, intencionalmente Eriol no le permitió alcanzar el orgasmo a sabiendas en aquel instante que era la primera vez que la mujer experimentaba aquello en sus brazos.

Quería no torturarle, sino deleitarle y encantarle con su contacto… con su pasión y su entrega. Y que ambos disfrutaran de aquel momento que desde mucho tiempo atraía su persona.

-Aun no amor. – Dice con voz grave al notar su exasperación sin poderle dar explicación. – Esta noche es de ambos… será larga y tú eres toda mía.

-Si… - balbucea Tomoyo sintiéndose que en algún momento podía explotar por las caricias y la atención del hombre en su cuerpo. Jamás se había sentido en aquellas condiciones.

Se sentía rendida a sus atenciones y prisionera de su persona.

Y cuando él finalmente entró en ella, aquel momento, tomó un matiz totalmente diferente para ella.

Cambiaría para siempre.

Y Eriol estaba tanto deleitado como admirado.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Solo sus respiraciones agitadas uno sobre el rostro del otro. Con sus ojos fijos en las miradas de cada quien. Sus cuerpos perlados de la transpiración y Tomoyo con sus uñas apretando la piel de los hombros masculinos.

-Lo siento…- Balbucea el hombre. – Lo sospechaba y yo…

-No… no hables. – Dice ella con la respiración entrecortada mientras afloja su agarre en sus brazos. –Estoy bien… - Sonríe tenuemente viendo la preocupación marcada por un instante en el rostro del gentil hombre.

El sujeto se mueve provocando un gemido complacido de la mujer en sus brazos y prosigue el movimiento procurando ver la reacción de su rostro. Mantiene un ritmo constante, seguro y pausado, permitiéndole a ella amoldarse a su intrusión.

Y sus respiraciones nuevamente comienzan a agitarse.

Eriol aproxima su rostro al de la chica susurrándole palabras dulces, amorosas y sensuales mientras busca su cuello repartiendo besos febriles y ardientes hasta que posa su boca en la vena palpitante y la muchacha clama con voz grave siguiendo su ritmo y cruzando sus piernas contra la figura del varón unida a él.

Y en un momento supo que la mujer llegaba el clímax y para su sorpresa y tal vez cierto atisbo de esperanza que se ha visto cumplida, así ocurría con él. Les tomó un buen rato recuperar control de sus figuras y Eriol se mantenía atento a la mujer debajo de él. Llegó un momento, al separarse de ella que se echó a su lado, atrayéndola a los pocos segundos y acurrucándole mientras el silencio era el único testigo de lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación.

El silencio de la mujer era bastante curioso. Solo la sentía respirar contra su pecho mientras sabía que estaba despierta por los nerviosos movimientos de sus manos contra su pecho.

-Estás muy callada- Dice el sujeto finalmente no soportando su silencio.

Ella levanta su mirada observándole a los ojos azules aun con sus mejillas arreboladas y su cuerpo semi-desnudo para decirle. – No se… no se que decir.

-Eso es bueno – Dice Eriol con una sonrisa que le ilumina el rostro. – Por primera vez no tienes nada que decir- Acariciando su mejilla y la satisfacción dibujado en toda su cara. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que aún eras virgen. – Ante su expresión de duda añade- Lo sospechaba. – Sorprendiéndole.- Desde hace unos días… - Sonríe divertido que le hace ver aún mas atractivo ante los ojos femeninos, si acaso era posible.

-¿Acaso es importante?

-Lo era para ti… ¿Por qué…?

Encogiéndose de hombros dice- Me pareció el momento perfecto. Era inútil el continuar negando la atracción que hay entre nosotros.

-Muñeca: es más que eso – Dice levantándose hasta su cara y besándole los labios. – Mucho más… -Inclinándole contra las almohadas y quedando él encima de ella, pero sin aplastarle.- Eres una cajita de sorpresas… - Jugando con sus manos – Y… - Llevándosela a sus labios.- No todo el tiempo se experimenta lo que he sentido esta noche a tú lado.

Tomoyo frunce el ceño aturdida lo que ocasiona una sonrisa fugaz en los labios masculinos. -¿Quieres algo?

-Me gustaría un poco de agua… - Admite ella.- Estoy sedienta.

-Aguarda un momento. Ya te lo traigo.

-Puedo ir por ella… - Inclinándose para levantarse.

-No, no. Quédate donde estás… - Inclinándole nuevamente contra el lecho.- Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar y hacer antes del amanecer.

-¿En serio?

-Oh si preciosa- Dice el sujeto caminando hasta el cuarto de baño y tomando una de las batas de cortesía para cubrirse con ellas. Tomoyo se impresiona al notar la saludable anatomía del sujeto. Dándose cuenta de aquello dice perspicazmente.- No te preocupes… tenemos todo el resto de la noche, para disfrutar mutuamente de nosotros. – Viendo como la chica se sonroja y sus ojos brillan ante sus palabras y la curiosidad.

Al verlo retirarse, Tomoyo se queda unos instantes analizando lo ocurrido allí y finalmente se echa hacia atrás, tomando las sábanas cubriendo su persona mientras observa por la ventana los iluminados rascacielos y edificios de Tokio.

Y mas allá el cielo estrellado.

Y no puede evitar sonreír tontamente.

¡Había llegado hasta aquel momento sin entregarse a nadie! Casi a los treinta. Y no pudo haber elegido un mejor candidato y amante para la tarea de acabar con su inocencia, que el mismísimo Eriol Hiragizawa.

Pudo haber esperado a casarse pero… sabía que con su suerte tal vez, eso jamás ocurriría.

Pero ¿Por qué cuando le sale huyendo a cualquier pretensión del sexo opuesto durante todos aquellos años, con éste hombre es diferente? ¿Qué pasó por su mente al impulsarse y entregarle la llave?

¿Qué la había hecho decidirse aquella mañana de terminar la noche en su habitación haciendo el amor con casi un desconocido?

"_No.__No__es__un__desconocido.__Porque__lo__he__conocido__en__estos__últimos__días__mas__que__en__los__últimos__dos__años__… __y__creo__que__… __Creo__que__Sakura__tiene__razón:__Creo__que__si__me__he__enamorado__de__Eriol_" Sonríe con ilusión y observando las sábanas y almohadones alborotados de la cama.

En la cocinilla de la suite, un pensativo hombre analiza lo acontecido aquella noche llegando a una irremediable conclusión que pensó aquella noche cuando la mujer se atrevió a entregarle la llave de su habitación.

Esta no sería la primera vez en los brazos de Tomoyo Daidouiji.

Sería las primeras de muchas veces.

Porque ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había negado por dos años… más que atraerle, estaba enamorado de la mujer que había sido suya aquella noche.

Y en aquel instante mientras toma agua se percata que no la dejaría ir tan fácil.

No iba a rendirse hasta hacerle necesitarle tanto como él la necesitaba en su vida.

Cuando se reúne con ella le extiende la botella y ella la toma, sedienta y consume más de la mitad en silencio mientras el hombre la observa con interés. - ¿Qué?

-No, nada.

-No, adelante… dilo…

Eriol niega con su rostro mientras se inclina contra sus labios y le quita las sábanas para exponer su cuerpo desnudo y sus manos se deslizan por la piel expuesta. Tomoyo suspira contra sus labios y al separarse un instante dice con voz febril.- Cariño: creo que esta va a ser una noche inolvidable para ambos… ¿Lista para continuar?

Y la mujer con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo solo asiente en silencio mientras el sujeto le quita la botella de la mano y la coloca en la mesilla de noche y esta vez, cuando vuelve a encontrarse con ella, lo hacen de manera mas ardiente y desenfrenada.

Si, definitivamente, la noche apenas empezaba.

* * *

><p><strong>- Continuará. <strong>

***Las bandejas de Té para ofrecer a los padres de los novios existe en la tradición china para verse de esa forma que para unirse en matrimonio los novios tienen el respeto que merecen sus padres y estos aprueban la unión. **

**** Los sobres rojos son parte de los regalos tradicionales destinados a los novios. Se supone que allí los invitados obsequian dinero a los contrayentes. Conociendo la fortuna de los Li, es de suponer que Shaoran donará esto a la caridad pero aun así hay que mantener las tradiciones. **

**Notas de la autora: ¡Bien ahí la tienen! El infame capitulo mas esperado (al menos este año XD). Espero que haya sido del agrado de todos. Como se imaginan y pueden percatarse, el capitulo está cargado de un contenido que no es apto para menores o personas susceptibles La relación de estos dos ha pasado a otro nivel… Tomoyo sabe que se ha enamorado de aquel irresistible vecino pero ¿Acaso él la amará? ¿Será solamente atracción y lujuria? Veremos al próximo capitulo como estos dos resolverán sus incertidumbres. **

**Ya saben que comentarios dudas, tomatazos, al irresistible Eri kun a mis correos porque solo me pertenece a mi XD. **

**Besos y hasta una próxima actualización. **

**Crys. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nota de la autora: Como expliqué al principio de la historia, la misma tiene un contenido un tantito subido de tono por lo que la clasificación es M. lo que la hace no apto para todo público. Gracias a Nodoka en el site STILLFORYOURLOVE que hace una excepción en las políticas de publicación, permitiendo algunas escenas de la misma. **_

"_**Se busca Novio" **_

**Una historia Inédita. **

**Por Crystal**

**Basado en los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura de CLAMP.**

**Capitulo X**

* * *

><p>Cuando las personas dicen que cuarenta y ocho horas no son suficientes para que tu vida de un cambio radical, nunca han estado en los zapatos de nuestros protagonistas.<p>

Y en cierta forma, cuarenta y ocho horas bastan.

Tomoyo termina de usar la ducha de la habitación de Eriol mientras el sujeto aún duerme en su cama dado que el sujeto continúa soñoliento apenas siendo las diez de la mañana y la noche anterior fue la última noche de celebración de las bodas chinas de Sakura y Shaoran. Llegaron bien avanzada la madrugada a la habitación del sujeto y aunque trató de resistirse a las sugerencias de su amante, le resultó imposible resistirse a sus besos, sus caricias y la promesa de una noche de pasión en sus brazos…

Y el recordar las cosas experimentadas a su lado mas las dos noches previas, un sonrojo intenso se posa en sus mejillas. Y es que la forma en que aquellos dos días siguientes desde aquella primera noche en sus brazos, se habían dado cuenta que era imposible resistirse a todo lo demás; habían proporcionado excusas inverosímiles y absurdas para pasar horas y más horas en la penumbra de la madrugada y en los brazos del otro.

¡Ciertamente Eriol no bromeaba cuando dijo que faltaban muchas cosas para conocer de ella misma! Y en realidad ella misma no se describía tres noches atrás como alguien tan apasionado y entregado a noches encendidas por la ansiedad, el desenfreno, el deseo y la pasión…

…y el amor.

Se lava sus cabellos con atención. Sonríe tontamente mientras masajea su cabeza con el champú que hay dispuesto allí. A Eriol le fascinaba luego de horas haciendo el amor, de acariciarles sus cabellos. Era una manía que no aminoraba en aquellos días.

Y con esa caricia, siempre se quedaba dormida.

Pero aún sabiendo que sus entregas han sido completas y sin inhibiciones, muchas cosas han ocurrido en cuarenta y ocho horas.

Como aquella mañana, después de "aquella primera noche" cuando Sakura la encontró en la tienda del pequeño hotel.

¡Bien pudo haber ido a unas tiendas fuera del hotel!

Pero estaba tan preocupada como el varón.

Y justo ahí Sakura se enteró de aquella verdad.

_Eriol se había despedido aquella mañana pasada las nueve. El teléfono había sonado un par de ocasiones en su habitación y fue lo que los despertó, pero ninguno de los dos había contestado. Ya notando la hora, el hombre creyó prudente retirarse. _

_En la puerta se despidieron con besos cortos pero ardientes mientras la aferra por la cintura de una manera posesiva. Con sonrisas cómplices y caminando tranquilamente, Eriol se volteó en dos ocasiones para sonreírle a la chica y Tomoyo debe de admitir que con aquella camisa remangada hasta los codos y el saco que usó la noche anterior colgando de su hombro sujeto por sus dedos se ve mas atractivo que nunca. _

_¿O es que su percepción ha cambiado del sujeto? _

_Se ducha tomándose su tiempo y sintiéndose dichosa, completa y abrumada… sumamente abrumada. Pero mientras se ducha, se recuerda de algo que la hace percibir un nudo en su estómago de manera repentina. _

_Y precisamente fue el tema de conversación una vez despertaron por el sonido incesante del teléfono y una vez Tomoyo escuchó las instrucciones sobre un desayuno con las Li, que cortésmente rechazó, fue que la expresión de Eriol pasó de ternura y complicidad, a cierta hesitación. _

_Y de ahí a la preocupación. _

"_¿Ocurre algo malo?" Pregunta ella volviendo a sus brazos; y éste recibiéndole con ternura, sintiendo la tibieza de ambos cuerpos desnudos. Su cabeza reposa en uno de sus hombros con los ojos fijos en los azules marinos que le observan con preocupación. _

"_En todos mis años, jamás me ha pasado algo como lo de anoche Tomoyo… en muchos aspectos" Refiere el varón sonando un tanto serio, haciendo que la joven frunciera su ceño. "No tomamos precauciones…" _

"_¿Precauciones?" _

"_No usé… preservativo" dice algo aturdido, nervioso y algo sofocado, acción que hizo que la joven se sorprendiera y se sonriera con cierta confianza. _

"_¿Sería tan malo que tuviésemos un bebé? A mi no me preocupa" Sorprendiéndole con sus palabras y como vuelve a acomodarse en contra de su brazo. "¿A ti te molestaría?" _

"_No me gustaría que viniera… en estas circunstancias…" Dice algo preocupado por las palabras de la muchacha. ¿Pudo en verdad haberle dejado embarazada? _

_Siempre había sido su meta tener una familia y Tomoyo Daidouji ha sido una mujer que le ha fascinado desde hace mucho tiempo pero de ahí a una noche de pasión… ¿Pasar a ser padres? Sin siquiera ser novios… _

_No, Tomoyo merecía mucho mas… merecía respeto, dedicación y entrega… _

_Necesitaba ser cuidada. _

_¿Si no la cuidaba él, quien más lo haría? _

"_No tienes por que preocuparte…" Refiere la chica pensativa atrayendo su mirada. "¿Recuerdas la pregunta que te hice aquella tarde de la fiesta de solteras? Te pregunté cuantas novias has tenido… me respondiste honestamente. Se que no eres un libertino. Confié en ti…" haciendo una pausa. "Y en caso de lo de anoche, siempre hay medidas…" _

"_¿Cómo cuales?" Pregunta enderezándose pero no separándose de ella. "Cariño: No quiero que algo que hayamos iniciado anoche, sea una carga para ti y una responsabilidad demasiado grande para haber sido iniciada de esta forma"_

"_Y te aseguro que no estoy embarazada… digo, esas cosas se sienten ¿No?" _

"_No tan inmediatamente… tomé biología en la preparatoria y en la universidad. Es demasiado pronto para saber"_

"_No si eres mujer" Pero añade con un suspiro al notar su ofuscación. "También tomé biología en la preparatoria… Y hay formas de asegurarse que nada pase. Buscaré unas pastillas temprano en la tiendita del hotel." Encogiéndose de hombros añade. "Se que en un lugar como éste, deben de haber pastillas de planificación familiar…"_

"_Lamento ponerte en ese predicamento" _

"_No lo es. Porque debí pensarlo también desde un principio. Esto…" Señalándose uno y el otro "Es de dos. No solo del hombre el cuidarse." _

_Y eso fue todo: Eriol sonrió admirado por el poder de deducción y de convencimiento de la mujer en sus brazos y se quedaron en silencio unos momentos más hasta que se vieron en la inevitable hora de verse separados. _

_Saliendo de la ducha, se viste de una falda color crema hasta las rodillas y un suéter de mangas cortas color rosa pastel. Toma un pequeño bolso y sale de su habitación procurando colocar el signo de que la mucama debe de hacer la limpieza. _

_Su teléfono móvil suena identificando el número de su madre y saluda- Buenos días mamá. _

_-¡Tomoyo! ¡Hasta que por fin hija! ¡Te perdí anoche luego de las diez! Y luego me informa una de las Li que no vendrías a desayunar con nosotras. Al final tenía ganas de conversar contigo– La chica adquiere un súbito sonrojo - ¿Dónde estabas? _

_-Me dolía un poco la cabeza- Miente rápidamente.- Oye mamá… tengo que hablar contigo… _

_-Te noto extraña ¿Todo está bien? _

_-Si, si. Todo está bien. Pero necesito hablar contigo. ¿Cuándo puedes? _

_-Al medio día. Ahora mismo coordino con Ieran Li y unas tías de Shaoran detalles del segundo día de ceremonias. Aún tenemos dos días más de caos de los cuales encargarnos. ¡Recuerda que el segundo traje es el celeste! _

_-Si mamá. Lo sé - Sonríe Tomoyo percibiendo la manía de su madre de tener control de los detalles y que seguro lo había heredado de ella. – Hasta el medio día. _

_-¿Por qué no vienes ahora? Podrás ayudarme a ultimar algunos detalles de la ceremonia de esta noche._

_-No puedo. Voy a comprar algo en la tienda del hotel y luego tengo que hacer una llamada a Londres. La pobre Mitzuki se ha quedado prácticamente sola. Mi otro empleado se accidentó a días de yo volver a Japón. Es una historia larga, pero ya te contaré luego. Hasta el almuerzo. _

_Y así su madre se despide de ella. _

_Bajando a recepción pide indicaciones para la tienda de suministros del hotel. Ingresando a ella, nota unos cuantos turistas y japoneses hospedados en el recinto. Camina por los pasillos con una canastilla en mano echando artículos inverosímiles, para camuflaje su verdadero propósito en aquella tienda. _

_Llega a la caja y deposita su canastilla en el tope para que la cajera la registre (¡Gracias al cielo es una mujer!) pero como la vida está llena de coincidencias, una voz familiar despierta sus pensamientos que gracias a la noche anterior están muy lejos de allí. _

_-¡Tomoyo buenos días! – Saluda Sakura sobresaltándole. La chica con una sonrisa añade a su amiga.- ¡Te vi aquí dentro cuando iba a desayunar con Shaoran! ¿Cómo te sientes? _

_-¿Me siento? _

_-Si. Me pareció extraña tu salida anoche. Aunque no te preocupes… Meiling estuvo a cargo de todo como le pediste y…- Ahí observando el contenido del canastillo que iba siendo registrado por la cajera para darle la cuenta a la chica. _

_Y luego observa a su prima quien se ha dado cuenta de su reacción. _

_-¿Tomoyo… que? – Ahí razonando la caja de pastillas anticonceptivas que la mujer va colocando en una bolsa de compras y ajena a la conversación de las mujeres. _

_-No aquí – Dice Tomoyo toda roja mientras pasa su tarjeta de crédito._

_Sakura termina de esperar que la chica pague su compra y sale con ella del lugar observando con estupefacción a su prima._

_Y está más que deseosa de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. _

_-Me dijiste dos noches atrás que él no era tú novio. – Deduciendo el propósito primordial de aquella compra. _

_-Hice caso a tu consejo. Me lancé a la oportunidad. _

_-¡Un momento! – Dice Sakura más que estupefacta por toda la situación y sus palabras. Se encuentran ya en el pasillo principal del hotel y agrega- Cuando te dije eso, no me refería a "Eso". Sino que lo conocieras y te dieras la oportunidad de abrirte al sujeto. Que te dieras cuenta de tus sentimientos porque sabía que estabas enamorada de él… pero de ahí a… - Sonrojándose. _

_-¿Quieres decir que cometí un error? _

_-¿Cometiste…? – Ahí palideciendo ante las palabras de su prima y su rostro sonrojado que es mas que obvio además de la risa tonta. - ¡Tomoyo! ¡No me digas que…! – Llevándose las manos a su boca. _

_-Por favor Sakura – Dice su amiga observando a su alrededor y algo abochornada. _

_-¡Anoche! Ahora comprendo porque… - Sonrojándose intensamente y recordando la abrupta salida de su prima. _

_Y el hecho que tampoco viera a Hiragizawa en el resto de la velada. _

_-¡Sakura! – Haciéndole señales que bajara la voz. _

_-No llego a comprenderte. Me dijiste que éste hombre apenas lo conoces. No eres del tipo…- Haciendo ademanes. –Ya sabes… _

_-Bueno Sakura… - Dice Tomoyo sintiéndose turbada por la reacción de su prima y sus propios sentimientos.- Es que tenías razón. Y aún la tienes: pero no con respecto a esto – Señalando la bolsa. Sonríe con confianza a Sakura para añadir. –Estoy profundamente enamorada de Eriol y creo que a su manera, él me ama también. _

_Sakura sonríe y se lleva sus manos a su boca para evitar dar un alarido pero le abraza con efusividad atrayendo las miradas a su alrededor. - ¡Tienes la solución a tus problemas! ¡Ya no tienes porque temer a tus sentimientos! _

_-Aún falta mucho tiempo Sakura. Y mamá tiene la impresión de que me casaré con él. _

_-Puedes casarte con él. Además para que haya pasado esto, tienes que amarlo profundamente... Solo que no lo sabías aún. _

_-Estoy enamorada de él, lo admito. Aun así pretendo hablar con mamá y decirle la verdad… _

_-¡Acerca de Eriol! _

_-Sobre que no es mi novio… o mejor dicho – Azorándose – Que no teníamos una relación y mucho menos nos casaremos, al menos no en un año. _

_-No entiendo porque debes de decírselo. Su historia ha cambiado. Ya están relacionados. _

_-Aún así me siento fatal por mentirle a mi madre._

_-Pues ante esto y todo lo que ha pasado, me siento contenta por ti. – Replica la muchacha. – Se que serán muy felices. _

_-Gracias por comprender Sakura. _

_-¡Bah! Recuerda que yo también tengo un galán y hay pocas cosas que me resisto de él. Aunque… - Tomándole del brazo-… no me he entregado aún a él. ¡Y ganas no nos faltan!_

_-¡Sakura Kinomoto!- Replica su amiga con una carcajada- ¡Quien te escucha! Aunque te comprendo.- sonriendo con ilusión.- Te comprendo perfectamente.- Ahí observando a un hombre que se encuentra en la recepción a pocos metros de ellas y cuyo rostro le resulta vagamente familiar. El hombre les hace una inclinación breve de su cabeza saludándoles a la distancia y atrayendo también la mirada de Sakura. _

_-¿Lo conoces? _

_-Me parece conocido pero no recuerdo… _

_-Eso es porque se parece bastante a su hijo. Excepto en los ojos y el tono de su piel. _

_-¿Su hijo? _

_-Me lo presentaron anoche en la boda. Ya no tenía ese velo en mi cara. - Sonríe Sakura atrayendo la mirada de su prima y el hombre se retira con dirección a uno de los restaurantes del hotel.- Ese es el padre de Eriol. Es el señor Hiragizawa. _

_Tomoyo no se recupera de las palabras de su prima._

* * *

><p><em>A las doce en punto, cuando Tomoyo localiza a su madre, ésta le explica que está en su habitación. Tomoyo le indica que vayan a un restaurante que está a pocas puertas del hotel. Cuando entra al mismo su madre aún no llega. Tiene que esperar por unos momentos hasta que divisa a su madre, aproximándose hasta su mesa y tomando asiento.<em>

_Tomoyo espera a que el mesero tome sus órdenes y se retire para hablar con su madre. Sonomi puede ver que su hija se encuentra algo tensa y cuando Tomoyo se arma de valor simplemente dice.- Mamá: escúchame por unos momentos y no me interrumpas. Será mejor para mí de confesarte todo sin interrupciones y luego me dirás que piensas._

_-Tomoyo: me estás preocupando. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan tensa? _

_ que te voy a decir no es fácil para mi…_

_-Hija: Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. _

_-Te dije que no me interrumpieras- Le llama la atención y Sonomi calla.- Sakura me contó días antes de volver a Japón, tus planes (como siempre), de ponerme citas a ciegas con cuatro hombres diferentes. – A modo de reproche añade- Se que quieres que sea feliz… lo mejor para mí, pero a veces tienes que comprender que tengo mis problemas, cargo con ellos y por tanto, debes darme el espacio de resolverlos. Tú relación con mi padre afectó mi autoestima. Mis pensamientos acerca de los sentimientos del sexo opuesto. Siempre vi en los hombres que veían en mi solo lo que el apellido Daidouji representa y no lo que soy como persona. Lo que valgo como ser humano – Ahí nota como la mirada de Sonomi se llena de culpa y de vergüenza.- Por años, he evadido precisamente a los hombres que me pretenden porque no quiero salir lastimada. Salir herida… como saliste tú. _

_Tomoyo guarda silencio y su madre se ve bien atenta y un poco triste. Toma un trago de su bebida para proseguir. – Consciente que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera para escaparme de tú plan funcionaría, decidí poner en marcha un plan arriesgado: pedirle a un conocido que me acompañara aquí y fingiera ser mi novio. _

_Sonomi la observa con los ojos como platos. Y la boca abierta. Tomoyo se azora ante aquella reacción. _

_-Hasta hace unos días, Eriol no era nada mío. Apenas era el vecino de al lado que me hizo un favor gracias a un asalto del que fue victima y yo llegué a auxiliarle. No nos soportábamos mutuamente; era el plan perfecto: no se encontraba en riesgo mi corazón y el sujeto no me pretendería– Sonriendo con melancolía y los ojos brillantes le sonríe a su madre para añadir – y ¡Ups! El plan me tuvo una consecuencia que no medí: el hecho que me enamoraría de él. _

_Sonomi finalmente habla tomando la mano de su hija en las suyas al decir con una sonrisa de comprensión – Y él está enamorado de ti. _

_Tomoyo asiente con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sonomi se encuentra también a punto de llorar. _

_Pero guarda silencio. _

_-Cuando volvamos a Londres, no vamos a vivir juntos. No vamos a casarnos… solo estaremos viendo a donde nos lleva esto. _

_-Querida: Que tengas que revelarme todo esto me demuestra cuanto te pesaba el esconderme esto que ocurría. Como te afectaba ese secreto. Pero me engañaron… muy bien debo añadir. Por eso no dudo que sus intenciones contigo van más allá de tus planes de no casarse o apenas conocerse. _

_-No hagas volar tú imaginación mamá y mandes a hacer las invitaciones de boda. Te conozco. Por años tú plan ha sido casarme con alguien pero casarme al fin. Es parte de esa presión que me ha hecho sentirme incómoda ante la oportunidad de conocer alguna persona. Más aún, banqueros, empresarios y esos sujetos. _

_-Pero estás enamorada de Eriol Hiragizawa. _

_-Es un profesor de universidad. – Dice Tomoyo – Lo considerarás muy inferior a mí. _

_-No Tomoyo. Eriol Hiragizawa supera en creces mis ideas preconcebidas acerca de quien debe de ser la pareja idónea para ti. A pesar de su apellido. Y de la fortuna de su padre. _

_-¿La fortuna de su padre? _

_-Así es. El Padre de Eriol es un importante asociado de Empresas Li pero para Europa. Su padre posee una cuantiosa fortuna y tú Eriol, a la muerte de su madre, heredó una cuantiosa riqueza. _

_-Eso no me importa- Dice Tomoyo sorprendida ante la revelación de la mujer y ahora la presencia del padre del sujeto en el Hotel toma sentido. – Lo he conocido siendo profesor y a él no creo que le importe eso. Vive bastante tranquilo y le gusta enseñar. – Sonando segura de lo que conoce hasta el momento acerca del hombre de ojos índigos._

_-No lo dudo. Y tomando en consideración que pretendo dejarte en Londres más tiempo… _

_-¿Cómo mamá? Pensé que tus intenciones eran que al final de la instalación formal de las oficinas en Londres, volvería a Japón. _

_-Tomoyo a pesar que me revelas que toda aquella historia tuya con Eriol ha sido una mentira, nunca te vi tan feliz como estás ahora. – Observando su rostro con amor.- Incluso tienes un brillo que… - Señalando a su cara y sonrojando a la mujer frente a ella.- No voy a negarte la oportunidad de que conozcas mejor a ese sujeto que estoy muy segura que terminará siendo tu pareja. _

_-Mamá… _

_-Deja que las cosas pasen Tomoyo… no escuches a tus temores. Escucha tu corazón._

Eriol sonríe al verle salir del cuarto de baño ya con su ropa interior colocada y la camisa de botones entreabierta de color rosa pastel mostrando la ropa interior a juego y sus ojos adquieren un brillo especial. Ya a su lado y el hombre ya con sus bóxers puestos, besa el cuello de la chica y siente el aroma a champú que expide sus cabellos húmedos.

-Se que no quieres hablar de ello – Dice Tomoyo volteándose a él y tomando una de sus manos.- Pero tenemos que hablarlo. Sobre tú padre.

Eriol borra su sonrisa recordando al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo el encuentro que tuvo lugar finalmente la noche anterior en la última noche de celebraciones Chinas de las bodas de Sakura y Shaoran.

_Ya todos bailaban y Tomoyo tenía puesto un vestido chino de color lavanda que atraía miradas por doquier. _

_Principalmente de los del sexo opuesto. _

_No faltó uno u otro caballero que solicitara la mano de la chica para bailar y Eriol se lo permitía. Tomoyo sabía que era un estratega sorprendente: la observaba bailar a distancia con quien pedía su mano para ello, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima. _

_Y de la manera que la observa le hace temblar de pies a cabezas. _

_Tomoyo luego de aquel baile, fue interrumpida por Touya quien la tomó ágilmente en sus brazos atrayendo una carcajada de ella mientras observa a un lado y ve a Sakura bailando con su padre y Shaoran con Ieran Li. _

_-Estás feliz. – Dice Touya atrayendo su mirada. El varón le observa con una tenue sonrisa. _

_-Tú te ves mas tranquilo… ya resignado que Sakura se ha casado. _

_-Aún falta la boda japonesa- Confirma el sujeto – Puede arrepentirse. – Encogiéndose de hombros. _

_-¡Ni tú mismo te crees eso! – Ríe ella ante las ocurrencias del varón.- Sakura lo ama: ha soportado tres días de locuras con estas tradiciones chinas._

_-Si lo se. – Suspira- Pero se vale soñar. _

_-Bueno… deberías comenzar a soñar con alguien en particular y dejar a tú hermana en paz- Ahí observando a la distancia- Por ejemplo en la hermana de Li: no te quita los ojos de encima. Incluso, creo que le molesta que bailemos. _

_-Ella sabe que venía a bailar contigo. – Refiere el sujeto como respuesta a su prima y atrayendo la mirada de la misma añade- Digamos, que me ha simpatizado más de lo que creía posible… y se quedará unos días más en Japón- Sorprendiéndole. – Ieran lo ha aprobado. _

_-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Me parece fantástico. Es una chica preciosa. _

_-Todavía no cantes victoria… _

_-Por la mirada que te lanza creo que ya llevas las de perder Touya… y me alegro ¡Has durado demasiado tiempo soltero! _

_-Y tú estás muy cambiada. Él te hace feliz. _

_-Si. Si, lo soy. _

_-Y él está enamorado de ti – Ahí lanzando una mirada rápida al varón que los observa bailar. Tomoyo mira por igual a donde se encuentra el sujeto.- Ya podemos contar que la próxima boda a la que asistiré será a la tuya. _

_-Tú podrías casarte primero. _

_Encogiéndose de hombros añade – Creo que las cosas podrían ponerse un tanto pesadas si Ieran Li piensa que podrá convencerme como convenció a Sakura de una locura a este nivel. Ni con una escopeta me hará casarme en estas condiciones. _

_Tomoyo vuelve a reírse para ser interrumpidos por un hombre adulto que dice entre ellos.- Disculpe que los interrumpa… pero su madre me ha indicado quien es usted y deseo conocerle. _

_Touya lo observa con cierta perturbación y observa el rostro de Tomoyo que se debate entre la sorpresa y cierta curiosidad. _

_-Lo vi en el lobby ayer en la mañana. Es el señor Hiragizawa. _

_-Así es Señorita Daidouji. – Saludándole con un beso en su mano – Encantado. Y me ha informado su madre que usted anda acompañada de mi hijo. _

_Tomoyo dirige su mirada a la mesa donde se encuentra el varón sentado observándole pero se percata que ya éste se dirige a ellos. Touya se queda en el medio observando la mirada de pocos amigos del novio de su prima y como avanza hasta ellos. _

_-Creo que Fuutie querrá bailar nuevamente otra pieza. – Ahí esperando que Eriol llegase hasta ellos y diciendo- Gracias por la pieza, Tomoyo – Marchándose para dejar a ellos tres a solas. _

_-Hola hijo – Dice el sujeto. Tomoyo observa la mirada inexpresiva de aquel hombre cuyas miradas siempre están llenas de suspicacia y picardía ahora volverse indiferentes ante su progenitor.- Sonomi Daidouji me ha sorprendido cuando me informa que estabas aquí también. Cuando dejaste el gato en la casa, no supuse que vendrías aquí. Solo me dijiste que saldrías de viaje. _

_-Así es. – Responde fríamente. Ahí observa a la distancia la mujer que era su actual esposa. Tomoyo observa una mujer que probablemente le lleva unos diez o doce años a ella. Sus cabellos negros y expresión gentil la cual habla con naturalidad con su madre. Es europea por sus facciones y viste con suma elegancia. _

_-Ya conocía al señor Hiragizawa- Dice Tomoyo tratando de romper la monotonía y tensión entre ellos. – Me encontré con él en la recepción hace dos días. Sakura me informó quien era usted. _

_-Lamento no haber asistido a la fiesta de anoche, pero tuve una cena importante en la ciudad y no pudimos asistir. Estamos sin embargo invitados a la boda japonesa. El novio y yo tenemos ciertos negocios en Europa. _

_-Sakura me lo dijo – Dice Tomoyo con afabilidad. –Es un placer en verdad conocerle. _

_-Espero que cuando vuelvan a Londres, reserven un día para cenar conmigo y Bridget. – Afirma el sujeto.- Le encantará conocerte. _

_-Será un placer señor Hiragizawa. _

_-Hasta luego Eriol. _

_Eriol apenas se despide con un movimiento de su cabeza y sin mas nada que decir, el hombre se retira de entre la multitud hasta llegar a donde su esposa quien les lanza miradas curiosas a Tomoyo y Eriol desde la distancia. _

_-Te pareces mucho a él. Excepto en los ojos y el tono de piel – Al notar la tensión en la figura masculina frunce su rostro un instante para preguntarle- ¿No esperabas encontrarlo aquí, cierto? _

_-Ha sido una sorpresa. Quisiera decir agradable pero…- Ahí dejando de hablar. _

_-¿Por qué nunca me contaste de él? – Pregunta Tomoyo luego de un absurdo momento de silencio. _

_-¿Importa mucho? _

_-¿Qué tienes dinero? No. No me importa. Incluso mi mamá me lo ha contado ayer y te digo lo mismo que a ella: Te conocí siendo un profesor de universidad y es todo lo que necesito saber. El dinero no garantiza la felicidad completa. – Recordando su propia experiencia proviniendo de un fracaso matrimonial entre sus padres y el dinero fue el principal motor de su ruptura. _

_-Vámonos de aquí. –Dice el varón tomando la mano de la muchacha- No… no puedo estar aquí. _

_Y la muchacha se deja llevar hasta la salida del salón._

Volviendo al presente la muchacha dice-No me diste mucha oportunidad de hablar con relación a tú padre. No parece que te lleves bien con él.

-Lo último que quiero teniéndote en mis brazos, es perder el tiempo hablando de la relación con mi padre- Se excusa el sujeto.- Prefiero disfrutar verte obtener multiples orgasmos.

-Eso suena a una excusa muy bien preparada. – Replica ella algo acalorada por su contacto y sus palabras.

-A mi también me gusta… me gusta disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos Tomoyo.

-Pero me gusta saber que te molesta: Tú permites que te abra mi corazón a todos mis temores. Antes de anoche me escuchaste sin cansarte por horas al hablar de mi padre, pero tú no permites que te escuche hablar del tuyo.

Eriol observa la decisión en su mirada azulada a lo que se incorpora diciendo sin mirarle.- Y yo no quiero hablar de eso… - llegando hasta el umbral del cuarto de baño y añade lanzando un suspiro al notar lo brusco que ha sido con su pareja.- No… - Ahí Tomoyo le escucha con atención aunque siente pena por todo aquello que el sujeto guarda en su interior sin querer revelar. -…Aún no me siento listo de hablar de eso… - Ahí concluyendo el tema y cerrando la puerta de baño detrás de él.

Tomoyo siente su corazón compungirse al percatarse que aunque confía en él ya ciegamente tanto así para acostarse con él ya tres noches seguidas, él aun no confía en ella para contarle la parte de su persona que parece resentida de su padre. Escucha la ducha correr y mientras eso pasa, termina de vestirse a sabiendas que seguro el hombre querrá estar a solas.

Ya vestida toma la libreta de cortesía de la mesilla y un bolígrafo y garabatea unas líneas decidiendo marcharse de la habitación.

Le da el tiempo necesario no solo para enfriar sus pensamientos sino también para ella misma pensar en sus sentimientos… aquellos sentimientos que desde la noche anterior y viendo su forma callar las cosas, han hecho que dude del sujeto.

Y no parece querer hablar así que no estará ahí para confrontarle. Le otorga esa oportunidad.

Ya cuando Eriol sale de la ducha con los cabellos goteando y una toalla amarrada en su cintura, se percata de la habitación que se encuentra vacía. Presta atención a la nota puesta encima de la cama. Lee brevemente las líneas escritas y vuelve a dejarla sobre la cama para vestirse con rapidez.

"_Se que trajiste al hotel toda tú ropa de la casa. La boda japonesa será en tres días, aquí mismo en Tokio. Yo tengo que volver a Tomoeda con mi madre y creo que necesitas este tiempo a solas. Besos, Tomoyo."_

* * *

><p><strong>-Continuará. <strong>

**Comentarios de la autora: UFFFF Casi ni publico. Se me ha complicado bastante la agenda pero vamos a tiempo para el final de la historia que será justamente el martes 27 de diciembre de este año. Muchas gracias a todos quienes han dejado sus comentarios por mi perfil de FB, por los comentarios de FFNET y Still. ^^ Me alegra mucho que la historia les encante y por supuesto hubo muchos comentarios con respecto al capitulo anterior. Casi todos muy complacidos con la escena de entrega del par :P **

**Como ya he explicado, no avanzo lo que viene en los próximos capítulos porque la historia en si, es bien corta. Ya saben que comentarios, dudas, tomatazos o a mi adorable británico… a mis correos ;-) Un abrazo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nota de la autora: Como expliqué al principio de la historia, la misma tiene un contenido un tantito subido de tono por lo que la clasificación es M. lo que la hace no apto para todo público. Gracias a Nodoka en el site STILLFORYOURLOVE que hace una excepción en las políticas de publicación, permitiendo algunas escenas de la misma. **_

"_**Se busca Novio" **_

**Una historia Inédita. **

**Por Crystal**

**Basado en los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura de CLAMP.**

**Capitulo XI**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Los siguientes días, después de la última vez que se vieron frente a frente, Tomoyo se involucra enteramente en los preparativos finales para la boda japonesa de Sakura con Shaoran Li y todo para no pensar en Eriol Hiragizawa.

Y siempre termina pensando en el hombre.

Han pasado dos días desde que abandonaron el hotel en Tokio dejando a muy pocos de los invitados instalados en el mismo, ya que algunos cuantos invitados provenientes del extranjero, se quedarían finalmente para las nupcias finales de la pareja. Otros como los ancianos de la familia y ciertos empresarios chinos, volvieron el día siguiente a la última noche de celebraciones.

En esos dos días ha habido momentos que ha tomado el teléfono para llamar a Eriol y ha controlado sus impulsos. Incluso Eriol no la siguió. La dejó marcharse aquel día acompañando a su madre y a su prima. Sus instintos le decían que podía ser posible que Eriol pensara tanto en ella como ella pensaba en él.

Y otras veces, su conciencia le desilusionaba haciéndole pensar que tal vez ella no fue tan importante en su vida.

Sakura observándole aquel momento en que su amiga se queda pensativa, nota la tristeza y cierta preocupación en sus ojos marinos.

–¿Qué ha pasado con Eriol, Tomoyo? – Atrayendo su mirada al pronunciar el nombre del sujeto. – A mi no me engañas: No lo he visto en la casa desde que volvimos de Tokio y tú estás mentalmente atrapada en otro lugar.

–No nos despedimos en los mejores términos dos días atrás. – Dice la chica con un suspiro.– Incluso no se ni siquiera si ha vuelto a Londres.

–Pero… las cosas iban bien entre ustedes– Opina su amiga mirándole con cierta curiosidad embargada de preocupación. – SI había que verlos durante los días de las fiestas…

–Si, lo se. –Responde la prima con un suspiro.

–No pensarás… Que te ha abandonado ¿O si?

–Ya no se que pensar– Refiere la muchacha de cabellos plomizos a su prima y mejor amiga. – Hubo una situación y… – Ahí refiriéndole la historia sobre el padre de Eriol y el posible rencor que el sujeto de cabellos negros azulados puede tener aún a su progenitor por haberse casado tan pronto después de la muerte de su madre. Luego le narra (con algo de vergüenza) la última vez que charlaron y como le dejó aquella nota en su habitación.

–Has hecho bien.

–¿En serio?

–Claro. Mira: Shaoran y yo discutimos. Sabemos que siendo novios existen nuestras diferencias y podrían ser peor cuando nos casemos.

–Que filosóficos. – Ríe Tomoyo.

–Tuve que tomar unos cursos pre–matrimoniales– Dice Sakura encogiéndose de hombros y añade– Ese fue el regalo de bodas de Touya a nosotros.

–¡Bromeas!

Abochornada y ofuscada por los pensamientos de su hermano responde–Aun considera que soy demasiado joven para casarme (¡Touya no cambiará nunca!) y pensó que en vez de regalarme un juego de toallas o una vajilla, lecciones de vida no estarían nada mal.

–Touya siempre un paso delante de nosotras.

–Exactamente. Ha servido bastante incluso para poder llevarme bien con los Li. Si de por si una nacionalidad en común ya es bastante complicado, ¡imaginémonos un chino y una japonesa!

–De acuerdo.

–Eriol y tú no pueden ver al cien por ciento las cosas de la misma forma. Son dos personas totalmente diferentes. Él te escuchó cuando le revelaste tus más profundos temores. Pero no puedes esperar lo mismo y de su parte, y más siendo hombre. Los hombres revelan poco de lo que piensan. Comprendió por como me cuentas, como se amolda a tus inquietudes y es comprensivo… sabe escuchar. ¿Por qué entonces no quiere que tú le escuches?

–Me pregunto lo mismo.

–No creo que sea tan estúpido para haberse marchado a Londres y dejarte. ¡Sabe lo que perdería! Tal como le has dicho que le darás espacio, así mismo lo ha tomado. Ya volverá y no dudo que sepamos de él muy pronto. Y estoy más que segura, que está enamorado de ti.

–Deberías ser consejera de parejas –Dice Tomoyo sintiéndose mas tranquila ante las palabras de Sakura. – Eres muy buena. Y… con respecto a lo último – sonrojándose– Cuanto deseo que tengas razón.

* * *

><p>–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

Pensando en las palabras de Sakura, la muchacha se dirige a sus habitaciones cuando tocan el timbre de la puerta de la gran mansión.

Mientras va a responder (Luego de ver que no hay otro de los empleados de la casa alrededor), piensa en las palabras de su prima: Definitivamente Sakura había cambiado. Usualmente mientras fueron creciendo, Tomoyo era su consejera y mucho mas observadora que la ojiverde y el pensar que los papeles de cada una ha cambiado, le hace meditar que las personas en efecto cambian con el paso del tiempo. Cambian y maduran.

Sakura ha alcanzado aquel grado de madurez y comprensión que le revelan que su ingenua prima ya no existía.

Ya lo que existe es una mujer hecha y derecha.

Una mujer que pronto se casaría.

Va al recibidor y levantando el teléfono que comunica con el exterior dice – ¿Si?

–Es Eriol Hiragizawa– Replica sorprendiendo a la mujer. – Necesito ver a la señorita Daidouji.

Tomoyo siente un nudo en la base de su estómago al escuchar aquellas palabras ¡Eriol estaba ahí! ¡En la puerta!

–Un segundo. Le dejo pasar – Dice Tomoyo consciente que el sujeto no sabe que es ella.

¡Si ha sido merca casualidad que estuviera cerca del intercomunicador de la mansión!

Eriol se aproxima a pies. Ha caminado todo el trecho desde las rejas de la propiedad, hasta las escalinatas de entrada a la casa y cual es su sorpresa al ver a la mujer de ojos azules impresionada por su presencia.

Pero lo que le roba la respiración al hombre no es que ella lo mire sorprendida.

Es lo hermosa que se encuentra. ¿O acaso no siempre ha sido así?

–¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta tratando de sonar calmada e indiferente.

–He decidido que debíamos hablar.

Tomoyo respira tratando de calmar el palpitar agitado de su corazón–No es conmigo que deberías hacerlo. No debiste de haber venido. – Trata de sonar indiferente y algo molesta.

–¿Quiere decir que tomas la decisión de marcharte y no tengo derecho a venir a verte? ¿A hablarte?

–Necesitabas tu espacio. Te lo concedí.

–Te necesito a ti – Replica el hombre avanzando mientras se pone a su lado en las escalinatas de la enorme casa. Tomoyo lo observa llegar a su lado y se da cuenta que el no es el único que siente aquello. – Y estúpido fui que no te detuve aquel día. Que no fui atrás de ti cuando te marchaste.

Ella se siente igual.

Toma las manos femeninas y las besa con adoración observando los ojos de la muchacha y como esta se sonroja tenuemente.

–Siento como… como si no confiaras en mí.

–Me conoces mucho Tomoyo – Dice tocando la mejilla femenina. – Nadie me ha conocido como tú. Y el hecho que no te cuente todo lo que pienso, no aminora lo que siento por ti.

–Mentiroso. No puede ser cierto.

–Es la verdad. – Replica observándole con intensidad. Encogiéndose de hombros dice. – ¿Hay un lugar donde podamos hablar…? ¿A solas?

–Vamos por el jardín. – Responde ella dirigiéndolo por un lado de la construcción y ambos caminando tranquilamente, uno al lado del otro.

Eriol parece observarlo todo con atención, Tomoyo presiente que lo que ocurre es que el hombre pone sus ideas en claro. Continúa caminando a su lado y de repente siente como la mano que queda más cercana a él, es sujetada con ternura por el hombre, pareciendo lo más normal del mundo.

"Una pareja de enamorados"

–No comprendo a mi padre– Comienza diciendo el sujeto – Así como tú no comprendías el tuyo cuando se divorció de tu madre.

–Mis padres dejaron de quererse. – Dice Tomoyo.

–Aquella noche… – sonriendo ante los agradables recuerdos– Me contaste que te lastimó mucho el hecho que tu padre te abandonara. Te dejara por estar disfrutando la gran vida. O lo que le llamas tú así.

–¿No crees que así? Disfrutar del jet set internacional… gastar una cuantiosa fortuna ganada con la venta de sus acciones de la empresa a mi madre…

–Alejado de ti, sin una hija de la cual se sienta tan orgulloso – observando a la mujer a su lado quien mira su rostro con aquella especial expresión de curiosidad entremezclada con asombro. –No, Tomoyo. Esa no es vida. Y tú madre lo sabe.

–¿Mi madre?

–Sabe que tesoro tiene para ella; lo que vales. – Haciendo una pausa – Mi padre… no esperó si quiera que mi madre estuviera un año muerta para casarse nuevamente. Y no con otra que una amiga de mi madre.

Tomoyo escucha aquello estupefacta mientras la expresión de dolor es notoria para ella al mirar a los ojos marinos del sujeto.

Ambos llegan a una banca de piedra justo debajo de un árbol de cerezos enorme que cubre con su sombra aquella área del jardín. Eriol ayuda a la chica a sentarse y éste permanece de pie.

–Mi madre y él se amaron… por muchos años. Nunca detecté problemas entre ellos. No tantos como para determinar de un momento a otro y sin haber pasado el periodo de luto, para volver a salir, mucho menos casarse.

–¿Acaso no crees que amaba a tú madre?

–No se que creer en estos momentos, o en aquel entonces.

–¿Hace cuanto falleció tu madre?

–Tres años atrás. Quizás un poco más.

–¿Crees que si te simpatizara un poco la esposa de tú padre estarías traicionando a tu madre?

–No, Tomoyo – Responde el sujeto luego de unos segundos– No lo pienso así. Pero lo de mi madre fue a destiempo. Era joven aun. Y cuando ocurrió el infarto mi padre estaba tan destrozado… cuando la tuvo que dejar ir… – Sentándose a su lado y la mujer se queda observando el paisaje del cuidado y bello jardín. –Me molesta que tanto dijo amarla, pudo olvidarle aún más fácilmente. No quiero ser como él.

–No lo serás.

–No puedes asegurarlo muñeca. Podría ser como él… solo que no me han dejado la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

–Es a lo que tienes miedo… ¿A parecerte a él?

–¿Tú no lo tendrías?

–Si. Si lo tengo. El parecerme mas de lo que quisiera, a mi madre– Sorprendiéndole con sus palabras– Antes de conocerte tenia el temor que nadie me valoraría como soy… lo que soy. – Lentamente se inclina contra su brazo – Que por más que diera lo mejor de mí, que me enamorara de alguien, esta persona, cuando el momento llegara, me abandonaría. Tal como mi padre hizo con mi madre. Este mundo da tan fácilmente sentado lo que es el amor. Que es algo que no requiere esfuerzo y voluntades. Que puedes dar y retirar a tu antojo, sin consecuencias… sin dolor. Al menos un dolor que es pasajero. Veo con que facilidad todos los días las personas se casan… y aun más fácil se divorcian.

–Tú no quieres eso.

–Estos días contigo me han probado que busco lo mismo que tú – Cierra sus ojos aún en aquella posición – Quiero pasión, quiero locura, quiero besos… –Sonrojándose – quiero pensar en esa persona desde que despierto y ser lo último en quien pienso antes de quedarme dormida. Quiero que esa persona me conozca como nadie más lo ha hecho… quiero experimentar el amor más grande del mundo– Ahí reuniendo una de sus manos con la del hombre. – Estos dos días, sin ti y yo…

–No digas nada, me he sentido igual – Dice apoyando su cabeza contra la de la joven. –Todo lo que has dicho, me ha pasado. Eres lo primero en que pienso y lo último que viene a mi mente antes de dormir… no pensé que me pasaría algo como esto. Tenia el presentimiento pero, que cuando nos conociéramos, iba a cambiar… pero esto…

Ella cierra los ojos complacida ante sus palabras.

–Tomoyo: Creo que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti.

La muchacha levanta la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y decirle cerca de su rostro– Que coincidencia profesor Hiragizawa: Creo que me pasa exactamente lo mismo – Y después de eso, el hombre toma sus labios para sellarlos con un tierno beso.

Desde un balcón del segundo piso unas mujeres se debaten discutiendo por los binoculares disponibles. –¡Ah se ven hermosos!

–¡Sonomi no es justo! – Replica Sakura haciendo un puchero – Yo fui que te avisé que Eriol estaba aquí… ¿por qué no me prestas un segundo los binoculares?

–Sakura: cuando tengas una hija sabrás por todo lo que he pasado estos dos días de incertidumbre acerca de esos dos. – Replica Sonomi no comprendiendo porque Sakura continuaba tan terca en quitarle los binoculares.

A pesar que el plan fue de Sakura y los binoculares estaban en la habitación de Tomoyo.

–Sabes que Tomoyo y él no eran novios. ¿Por qué ahora…?

–Porque a pesar de las intenciones de mi hija de engañarme (y si, lo hicieron al principio), se que este hombre es perfecto para ella. Incluso se que se aman profundamente.

–¿Lo sabe?

–Por supuesto. Conozco a mi hija. Y Eriol me ha dado una muy buena impresión. – Sonriendo con satisfacción – Si, esto terminará muy bien. – ahí pasando los binoculares a Sakura y tomando su teléfono celular.

–¿Qué harás Sonomi?

–Llamar a mi asistente. Tiene que tener el número de la imprenta donde diseñamos tus invitaciones. Tengo que estar lista para cuando esos dos se casen. No me van a tomar desprevenida.

–¿QUEEEEEE? – Casi dejando caer los binoculares. – Pero, pero, pero… ¡Ella no va a casarse…! ¡No ahora al menos! – Observando atónita a la prima de su difunta madre.

–Si mi sexto sentido no me falla, ellos se casarán y antes de que finalice el año. Ya lo verás Sakura.

Y la joven solo pudo sonreír nerviosa.

* * *

><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

Aquella misma tarde Tomoyo se despide del sujeto en las puertas de su casa, mientras un taxi le espera pacientemente. Luego de un breve beso, Tomoyo le refiere el hecho que se quede en la casa aquel día. Por lo menos hasta que se efectuara la ultima ceremonia de las bodas de Sakura al día siguiente. El sujeto dice con una voz suave– Creo que es mejor para nosotros continuar donde estamos por el momento – Tomando sus manos y levantándolas palma con las suyas y observando aquel movimiento añade observándole a los ojos – He comprobado que cuando estamos cerca, es difícil no poder dejar de tocarte, de besarte y … – ahí cortando lo que decía con un nuevo beso.

–A mi me pasa lo mismo…

–Por lo que encuentro un poco contraproducente estar en casa de tu madre… tu, durmiendo sola a pocas puertas… y yo durmiendo solito – concluye con una mirada lasciva y traviesa sobre el rostro femenino que se vuelve mas y mas carmín.

La mujer agradece sus intenciones de respetar el hogar de su madre y ella analiza un minuto en silencio cuando replica– ¿Tengo que recordarte la noche de la fiesta de compromiso…? ¿O la noche del piano?

–No, cariño… tengo muy buena memoria. – Dice el sujeto tocando su frente con la suya como pidiendo cierto control – Pero, creo que es mejor que estemos separados al menos hasta la boda japonesa. Luego, volveremos a Londres juntos y… retomaremos donde nos quedamos.

Tomoyo no puede evitar la sonrisa amplia en su rostro y sus ojos llenos de aquel brillo especial que hace que el hombre se sienta dichoso a lo que confiesa– Admito que la primera vez que te vi sonreír de esta forma, quería ser el causante de aquella sonrisa… de aquella alegría que notaba en esos momentos.

–Eres el autor en estos momentos. – Ahí abrazándole – Soy tan feliz… y lo seria mucho más si me dijeras que tanto hablaste con mi madre esta tarde.

Eriol niega con su rostro y toca su nariz con sus labios diciendo – No seas tan curiosa. Te enteraras en su momento – Ya volviendo a besarla, dice.– Ya tengo que irme. Nos veremos en la boda.

–¿Qué tanta prisa tienes?

–Me reuniré a cenar con Li Shaoran. Dice que tiene que hablar conmigo.

–¿En serio? Me alegra tanto que se hayan vuelto tan amigos. – Viéndole abordar el taxi a lo que agrega – ¿Podrías al menos llamarme cuando llegues al hotel?

Eriol asiente con su rostro finalmente cerrando la puerta del vehiculo y este arrancando por la entrada de la mansión. Tomoyo lo observa hasta que toma la avenida principal y se pierde entre el transito.

Con una sonrisa tonta entra a la casa y cierra la puerta encontrándose cara a cara con su madre quien le observa con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa tenue en su rostro.

–¿Supongo correctamente al sospechar que las cosas van mejor?

–Sospechas certeramente. – Avanzando hasta su madre. – Las cosas van mejor. Aunque se ha negado a contarme que tanto hablaron ustedes esta tarde.

Sonomi la toma por los hombros caminando juntas por el pasillo de la casa y dice con una tonadita divertida en su voz – Oh, eso es entre tú novio y yo… ¿Por qué puedo suponer que ahora si es tu novio?

–Supongo que así es. Tenemos una invitación a la casa Kinomoto para almorzar con el señor Fujitaka un día antes de volver a Londres.

–Debo de admitir que voy a echarte de menos querida. – Refiere Sonomi a la partida de la mujer nuevamente a Europa. – Al menos puedo contar contigo para pasar las navidades aquí… y ¿Tal vez volver con Eriol?

–Si las cosas van bien, tal vez…

"Oh si, definitivamente las cosas irán bien" piensa Sonomi Daidouji al recordar la conversación que tuviese con el sujeto una vez Sakura y ella se reunieron con ellos en la terraza de la parte de atrás de la casa. La ojiverde se lleva a Tomoyo para mostrarle el kimono que utilizaría en la ceremonia japonesa y es cuando Sonomi, viéndose a solas con el sujeto, le revela lo confiado por su hija, días atrás.

–_Mi hija me ha contado la verdad – Refiere Sonomi al sujeto una vez sentados delante del otro. La mirada del sujeto se mantiene firme sobre el rostro femenino mientras esta añade con cierta frialdad (fingida por supuesto), – Sobre su verdadera intención acompañando a mi hija a su hogar. No se que me perturba más: que haya sido responsable de poner a mi hija en semejante predicamento, o que de verdad, ustedes no estén involucrados sentimentalmente. _

–_Comprendo su pesar. Créame, pero su hija y yo tenemos en estos momentos una relación. _

_Sonomi alza una ceja al escuchar esas palabras y replica. – ¿En serio? Vaya… pues el plan ha salido mas beneficioso de lo que usted pudo haber planeado… o mi hija. _

–_Usted sabe desde un principio, que su hija me interesaba. Que no había charada de mi parte. _

–_Ahora mismo no se que creer y que si. _

–_Crea esto: son mis intenciones continuar conociendo bien a Tomoyo. Conocernos y salir en Londres. Ver a donde nos lleva esto – Sonriendo – Lamento haberla ilusionado con eso de la boda… en realidad fue mi idea – Sonrojándose tenuemente en un acto que sorprende a la madre de la mujer que ama. – Tomoyo no sabía que iba a decirle aquello. Y le sorprendió en su momento. Es por eso que le digo ahora y si, que sueno anticuado pero me gustaría pretender a Tomoyo. _

_Sonomi se aproxima a su rostro y dice con firmeza observando a sus ojos azules– Pensé que ya lo hacías. – Sonriendo tenuemente y echándose nuevamente atrás al respaldo de la silla – Quiero que mi hija sea feliz. Usted… Tú – pensando mejor aquello – Le haces feliz. Y espero que al menos puedas quedarte más tiempo para conocerte un poco más. _

–_Me agradaría mucho complacerle, pero la verdad es que no podemos postergar más nuestro retorno a Londres una vez se celebre la boda de Kinomoto y Li. Yo debo de volver a impartir mis clases y Tomoyo a su trabajo. _

–_Sabes que mi hija es mi única heredera Eriol. La amo por encima de todas las cosas… y aunque se que lo material no importa, no quisiera que más adelante, sea precisamente el interés y el dinero lo que se interpongan en su relación. Es de mi conocimiento que tu fracaso anterior con tu ex esposa se debió precisamente al dinero. Y se que seguro Tomoyo debe estar enterada. _

–_No uso a Tomoyo como excusa para cubrir mis errores. – Replica el sujeto bastante serio por sus palabras. – Amo a su hija por encima de su apellido, de su condición social. Ella se ha enamorado de mí siendo sencillamente un profesor. Y así preferimos nuestra relación y seguirla llevando. _

_La firmeza de sus palabras y la pasión con lo que dijo aquello, hizo sentir complacida a la mujer. _

–_Pero usted no puede negar sus raíces… sus orígenes. Es un Hiragizawa y su padre lleva consigo una enorme responsabilidad en su propia compañía. _

–_Mi padre tiene asesores, directivos y personal más que capacitado para encargarse de sus negocios. Yo quiero seguir mi camino y nunca me ha contradicho. _

–_Si no importa que se lo diga, había hablado con su padre al respecto. Le pregunté como es posible que usted no siguiera sus pasos… sus sueños y ¿Sabe que me respondió? "Los pasos de mi hijo son sus sueños y a mi me basta que él cumpla sus objetivos. Fue una de las promesas que le hice a su madre: jamás empujarle a la dirección que yo quería sino que el siguiera su propio destino" Le tiene un alta estima y un gran criterio acerca de usted. Por tanto puedo confiar en sus palabras y las decisiones de mi hija para saber que eres alguien especial. Alguien que se gana la buena voluntad de aquellos a su alrededor y se que puedo confiar en que hará mi hija muy feliz. – Extendiendo su mano hasta el hombre y apretando las manos en señal de respeto._

* * *

><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

Los jardines exteriores del salón Hyatt estaban hermosamente decorados y preparados para la hermosa boda Shinto* que tendría lugar en cualquier momento. Ya incluso en el centro estaba la simulación de un bello templo ceremonial para ocasiones como estas.

Contrario a las ceremonias Chinas, la ceremonia Japonesa de Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li era un poco más íntima y con menos invitados. Los Li mas cercanos (Ieran, Meiling y sus padres, las cuatro hermanas Li con sus correspondientes esposos– al menos las que estaban casadas), se encuentran ahí. Algunos empresarios más cercanos a la Corporación Li. Del lado Kinomoto Yue y Yukito Tsukishiro unas cuantas amistades de Sakura y las Daidouji además de unos cuantos parientes más cercanos por el lado de los Kinomoto. Esta boda era menos exuberante y suntuosa que las celebraciones Chinas pero no por esto carece de suma elegancia.

Todo el atrio estaba decorado de pequeños árboles de cerezo en flor. El pasillo tenia una alfombra de color rojo vino y estaba bañado de pétalos de cerezo. Lámparas japonesas adornaban el espacio y ya encendidas mientras la tarde daba paso a la noche temprana. Los invitados brindaban con Sake y estaban sentados en sillones sin espaldar con cojines de color rojo.

Casi todos los invitados vestían con kimonos excepto algunos de los extranjeros que visten con traje de etiqueta. Cuando Tomoyo diviso a Eriol entre los invitados, hablaba con Touya Kinomoto quien estaba acompañado de una azorada Fuutie Li mientras que observa al otro lado y ve a los hermanos Tsukishiro cada uno con sus correspondientes citas: la esposa de Yukito y quien parecía ser la novia de Yue, una atractiva mujer de cabellos negros intensos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron entre la multitud fue como si cada quien se quedase falto de oxigeno.

La chica de ojos amatistas viste con un ajustado kimono de fondo rojo vino con delicados pétalos de flores de colores lavanda, naranja y amarillos además de mariposas hecho en detalles dorados. Unos mechones de su cabello sujetos con un adorable listón del mismo tono que su kimono, mientras el resto se encuentra suelto y de su muñeca cuelga un brazalete dorado del cual cuelga un abanico de mano.

Tomoyo avanza segura hasta el objeto de su atención y con una sonrisa tenue en sus labios. Cuando llega hasta él, las miradas de Touya y Fuutie ya están dirigidas a la mujer (de todas maneras ya Eriol estaba distraído y quisieron saber que era causante de su distracción)

–Mírate nada más – Dice Tomoyo como todo saludo haciéndole un cumplido a su kimono negro y elegante –Pareces todo un japonés.

–Soy japonés – Dice sonriéndole ampliamente y con una mirada que a veces sentía que solo ella comprende. – Te ves preciosa – Besándole tenuemente en su mejilla y abrazándole.

–Según recuerdo, me contaste que eres más europeo que japonés… – dice ella con una voz coqueta y una mirada – Y tienes algunas cosas mas de una que de la otra… que contradicen tú apariencia física.

Eriol se sorprende por sus palabras y las reconoce: fue precisamente cuando la trataba de seducir… y luego aquella noche que fue suya.

Y la sonrisa de Tomoyo más el brillo en su mirada, le daba a entender que pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

¡Dios! Y pensar que no puede volver a estar con ella de aquella forma hasta que volvieran a Londres…

Digo, tampoco que estaba escrito en piedra, pero la mujer parecía determinado a probar su resistencia.

Y hasta ahora llevaba las de perder. Al menos mientras le observara de aquella manera.

– ¡Coff Coff! – Tose Touya incomodo ante aquellas demostraciones de cariño y coquetería de su prima, mientras Tomoyo y Fuutie solo sonríen.

– ¿Dónde conseguiste el Kimono? – Pregunta Fuutie al varón de ojos azules, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

–Tu hermano fue muy amable en días pasados, de indicarme donde podía encontrarlos. Hay muchas tiendas de ropa tradicional en Tokio. – Dice observándose nuevamente. –Aunque soy japonés es la primera vez que me pongo uno.

–Eriol nos contaba que no había venido muy seguido a Japón durante su niñez y parte de su juventud – Refiere Fuutie, ataviada con un precioso kimono de tonos amarillos de diversos matices. – No está familiarizado con las bodas tradicionales. Touya ha tenido la amabilidad de contarme algunos detalles – observando al rostro del moreno que aparenta indiferencia ante las palabras llenas de ternura de la china. – Y se las estaba refiriendo a Eriol. Lamento mucho que no pueda quedarse más tiempo en Japón.

–Sin embargo supe las buenas nuevas que te quedaras un tiempo más aquí.

–Así es. – Sonríe la china sonrojándose tenuemente – Mi madre me ha permitido que me quede un tiempo mas mientras mi hermano y Sakura estén en su viaje de bodas. Shaoran ha puesto a disposición su apartamento durante mi estadía. Ya los volveré a ver en China.

– ¿Li no venderá el apartamento?

–No piensa hacerlo. Piensa dejarlo disponible para cuando Sakura y Shaoran vuelvan de viaje a visitar al señor Kinomoto.

– ¡Me parece fantástico! – Replica Tomoyo entusiasmada – ¡El señor Kinomoto deberá estar complacido!

–Mi padre lo ha tomado bien aunque refirió el hecho que la señora Li ha procurado invitarnos para el año nuevo chino. –Sorprendiendo a la menor Li con aquello.

–Mi madre no me dijo nada. ¿En serio irán allá?

Touya le lanza una mirada intensa y dice. – Discúlpennos. Pero tengo que hablar a solas con Fuutie – llevándola a un lado y alejándose de la pareja a hablar a un lado.

–Tengo la impresión que Shaoran no es el único de los Li que se casará pronto – Comenta el varón observando la forma que el hermano mayor de Kinomoto se lleva a la chica a un lado y hablan en intimidad.

Tomoyo y él escuchan sus nombres para voltearse y observar al señor Hiragizawa venir del brazo de quien Tomoyo reconoce de la noche de la última fiesta de las bodas chinas de su prima. –Que placer encontrarles. ¡Hijo, te ves muy bien! – Le dice como cumplido y luego observa a la mujer a su lado – Señorita Daidouji: Como siempre muy hermosa – besando su mano.

–Un placer señor… señora – Dice la chica saludándoles, esta vez lo hace en ingles para hacer sentir a la mujer mas cómoda.

Y así lo hace pues la susodicha le sonríe agradecida.

–Por favor, llámame Bridget. Y es un gusto conocerte Tomoyo. Le había visto en la noche de la fiesta, a distancia. Hola Eriol.

–Hola Bridget. – Dice el hombre menos estoico que la noche aquella que charlara con su padre. Pero aun así su saludo fue un poco formal.

–Bueno será mejor que ocupemos nuestros asientos. La ceremonia dará inicio – Dice el señor Hiragizawa despidiéndose de su hijo y de la novia de este y procurando buscar sus asientos.

Tomoyo en silencio busca la mano de Eriol y la toma con ternura haciendo que el sujeto le responda. – Estoy bien…

– ¿Estás seguro?

–Si princesa. – Sonríe observándole a los ojos – Contigo a mi lado, estoy bien.

Tomoyo le indica a Eriol su silla (al lado de Sonomi y luego le refiere que esa será la suya cuando no requieran de su auxilio durante la misma ya que sigue siendo la dama de Sakura). Ya marchándose se queda observando a todos alrededor y observa a Touya Kinomoto al lado de su padre quienes toman asiento. Pero las miradas del primero van de vez en cuando a la menor Li quien se encuentra siendo interrogada por sus hermanas y su prima sin nada de aparentar mientras la muchacha tiene el rostro sumamente arrebolado y le lanza miradas llenas de sentimientos al mayor Kinomoto.

Su atención se enfoca al frente cuando la ceremonia da inicio con la salida del novio desde el interior del hotel. Este viene del brazo de su madre y la lleva hasta su silla en primera fila en las puertas del templo. A continuación entra Tomoyo y atrás de ella no viene otra mas que Sakura vestida en un kimono blanco como lo pide las bodas tradicionales y tiene una especie de capa en su cabeza y baja cubriendo sus cabellos aunque no le cubre el rostro. Al llegar al oficiante y ser ayudada por Tomoyo a sentarse, la chica de ojos azules procede a tomar asiento al lado de Eriol y este le sonríe mientras toman sus manos simuladamente.

El oficiante comienza con un el Shubatsu o ritual de purificación, seguida por una breve plegaria y mas tarde por la tradicional bebida departe de los novios donde se intercambian tres copas de sake de las cuales cada uno toma un sorbo para finalizar con la puesta de los anillos.

Shaoran después de esto, lee sus votos matrimoniales no exento de un nerviosismo que hace sonreír tenuemente a los testigos y al mismo oficiante.

Y luego de esto todos se levantan para que el oficiante presente finalmente a los Esposos Li.

Mientras descienden del templo y recibiendo lluvia de pétalos de flores de cerezo sobre ellos, Eriol no puede de dejar de notar la sonrisa de satisfacción y dicha de los ya esposos. Shaoran se ve complacido y finalmente relajado luego de un par de semanas de locos y sumamente estresada. Sakura por su parte, luce como toda joven que ha llegado a la cúspide de su adultez y se embarca a una nueva aventura de su vida que espera con ansias.

Aquella vida que siempre ha deseado al lado del ser amado.

Luego piensa en su propia experiencia cuando contrajo matrimonio cinco años atrás. No consiguió aquel "Fueron felices para siempre", tal vez nunca estuvo destinado para el aquel final.

Y luego la conoció a ella. Cuando la vio por primera vez fue que en verdad en tres anos (y mas aun luego de la muerte de su madre y el repentino matrimonio de su padre), que pudo imaginarse retomando su vida.

Y las circunstancias y el destino jugaron una y otra vez en contra de ellos.

¿Ahora podía ser diferente?

Sintiendo la mano de la chica entre la suya una vez se pusieron de pie y vieron a los ahora esposos Li retirarse al interior de uno de los salones para el banquete de bodas tuvo la oportunidad de pensar que si, si podría ser diferente.

"_Porque todo esto no ha sido cosa de coincidencias… porque esto no existe, solo existe lo inevitable"_

* * *

><p>–––––––– <em><strong>Continuará. <strong>_

_**Comentarios de la autora: ¡Bien! Hemos llegado finalmente a la ceremonia Japonesa de las bodas de Sakura y Li ¡Los pobres han tenido que soportar tantos detalles que deben de estar exhaustos! Por mi parte, por poco y no actualizo U_U el trabajo me lleva a toda máquina más algo que voy trabajando por mi parte y de manera personal, hacen que los días sean mas cortos y cuando vine a darme cuenta, ya era no solo martes ¡Sino que no había revisado este capitulo! Para todos quienes han llegado a leer hasta aquí ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Y por supuesto, sus comentarios y mensajes por las diversas redes sociales. **_

_**¡Ya casi se acerca la Navidad!¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! Comencé a escribir hace nueve años como algo que pasaría con el paso del tiempo y lo único que ha pasado es el tiempo ¡Pero no mi fascinación por escribir! Ya los próximos 3 capítulos son finales y decisivos de la historia y por lo que parece, van bien las parejitas… pero ¿Qué cosa puede ocurrir para cambiar los eventos? **_

_**¡Ya nos enteraremos en el próximo capitulo! **_

_**Un abrazo **_

_**Crys. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nota de la autora: Como expliqué al principio de la historia, la misma tiene un contenido un tantito subido de tono por lo que la clasificación es T. lo que la hace no apto para todo público. Gracias a Nodoka en el site STILLFORYOURLOVE que hace una excepción en las políticas de publicación, permitiendo algunas escenas de la misma. **_

"_**Se busca Novio" **_

**Una historia Inédita. **

**Por Crystal**

**Basado en los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura de CLAMP.**

**Capitulo XII**

* * *

><p>Dos días después, Tomoyo y Eriol llegaban de visita a la casa Kinomoto de Tomoeda. Ya luego de la boda de Sakura y Shaoran, un ambiente de tranquilidad había caído de repente en todos los involucrados. El día siguiente a las celebraciones japonesas de las nupcias, fue el de las despedidas de la Familia Li y volvían a su natal Hong Kong, excepto de Fuutie quien se quedaría unos días mas en Japón. Fukitaka y Sonomi fueron a despedir a las estridentes hermanas del esposo de Sakura y de su madre y las cordiales invitaciones de parte y parte además del agradecimiento de la hermosa dama china no quedaron atrás.<p>

Luego de eso, se hizo una tranquilidad un tanto inquietante.

Eriol volvió a la casa Daidouji al día siguiente de las bodas, y almorzó con madre e hija.

Luego en la noche, la pareja salio a conocer la ciudad donde Tomoyo había crecido. Eriol estaba maravillado al conocer aquella parte de su propia cultura que le era desconocida al haber crecido en Europa.

Y por supuesto para disfrutar de la compañía de la mujer a su lado.

_Tomoyo estaba más que entusiasmada al ir del brazo de Eriol. Se dio cuenta que aquello que se hablaba de la vida en pareja y disfrutar de un noviazgo, iba de la mano con la experiencia al lado de Eriol de aquella salida que ambos disfrutaban. Fueron de tiendas, incluso disfrutando de ver a Tomoyo escoger no solo algunas cosas de recuerdo y objetos personales para llevar de vuelta a Londres, sino también entusiasmada por la idea del varón al este sugerir que le ayudase a escoger corbatas y por supuesto obsequios para su prima Nakuru. _

_-Me mataría sino le llevo un recuerdo – Había dicho Eriol. _

_Conociendo la verdadera relación entre la guapa mujer que había visto en anteriores ocasiones saliendo o entrando del departamento de su novio (incluso se siente raro al ella pensar en este hombre como "suyo"), no lo pensaba mucho y le dio opciones para llevarle a la independiente mujer. _

_-Hay muchas cosas de donde escoger pero no creo que falles con auténticos pañuelos tradicionales o una linda blusa estilo kimono. ¡Mira aquella tienda tiene unos preciosos! – Entrando del brazo del hombre. _

_Eriol se imaginaba aquel tipo de actividades en sus horas o días libres. _

_Y luego sonrió pensando tontamente en si mismo: ya no había remedio; se encontraba totalmente enamorado. _

_-También tenemos que llevarle algo al señor Hiragizawa.- Dijo la muchacha de repente. _

_-¿A mi padre? _

_-Ha tenido la amabilidad de prestar su casa para cuidar de Spinnel y por supuesto tenemos una invitación extendida para ir a cenar._

_-¿No crees que pones mucho esfuerzo en una persona que tal vez no es tan amable como quiere hacerte pensar? _

_-No. No lo hago – Dice ella con naturalidad observando los detalles en aquella tienda- Porque se que es amable… y es muy cortes… y sabe como simpatizarle a las personas. _

_-¿Ah si? _

_-Por supuesto. Es tu padre. Y se parecen… aunque a ti te duela que lo diga – Replica sorprendiendo al hombre. –Se que no te llevas bien con él. Pero te adora. Se le nota en los ojos. Y creo que si hablaras con él, podrías descubrir muchas cosas que no sabes. Al menos se muestra interesado de con quien estas- se encoge de hombros avergonzada y añade con cierta melancolía- Quisiera que el mío al menos lo hiciera… o al menos, llamara de vez en cuando. _

_Eriol enternece su mirada y le pregunta buscando con ella entre los anaqueles - ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que lo viste? _

_-Hace siete años… cuando me gradué de la universidad. Luego unos correos electrónicos. Llamadas cuando cumplo años. Cuando me mudé a Londres prometió irme a visitar… todavía lo estoy esperando. _

_-Lo siento. _

_-Solo envidio tu suerte ¿Sabes? Tú madre te amó con todas sus fuerzas, para tú amarla y hablar de ella como lo haces. Yo se que mi madre me ama ¿Sabes que difícil es para mi saber que ni siquiera tu fuiste lo bastante importante para tú padre? ¿Lo más valioso para considerarlo tan siquiera, mantenerse en el país? _

_Aquello lo dice con resignación pero sabe el hombre que a Tomoyo le duele aquella relación (si acaso puede llamarse así) que lleva con el autor de sus días. Luego su mirada se dirige a un extremo en los anaqueles de aquella tienda y dice.- Mira eso. – dirigiéndose a aquel estante con inmensidad de cajas lacadas en madera y pintadas a mano. Toma una de esas en sus manos y la abre. – Es muy buen trabajo. _

_-Si, son cajas de escritorio. Algunas personas lo usan para guardar joyas también. _

_-Esto está perfecto para mi padre – dice sorprendiendo a Tomoyo con su decisión. Mientras que con una sonrisa tierna para la mujer a su lado añade- Para guardar cartas o sus cigarros. Creo que le gustará y más si se lo das tú. _

_Tomoyo sonríe y le da un suave beso en la mejilla al añadir. – Creo que será mas interesante que sea de los dos – Colocándolo en la canastilla de compras que tomaron a la entrada del establecimiento y llevándoselo consigo prosigue su camino. _

_-Tomoyo… muchas gracias. _

_Y la chica solo se conforma con acariciarle un segundo la mejilla._

Y al abrir el señor Kinomoto la puerta, Eriol sale bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sean bienvenidos! – Dice Fujitaka al recibirlos en su casa.

-Gracias por la invitación señor Kinomoto – Dice Eriol siguiendo a su novia al entrar a la residencia. Ya Fujitaka tiene pantuflas predispuestas para ellos en la entrada. Siguen al padre de Sakura por la acogedora casa hasta la sala de estar donde ya tiene una mesa preparada con bocadillos y bebidas. -¡Vaya parece que ya nos esperaba!

-Por supuesto. Había confirmado con Tomoyo la hora su visita. Aunque Sonomi ha llamado más temprano para disculparse por no venir.

-Mamá quería venir. Pero tuvo una junta de emergencia.

-Es una mujer sumamente ocupada – Disculpa el varón Kinomoto. – Es comprensible.

Fujitaka extiende unos bocadillos a sus invitados y el hombre comienza a hacerle preguntas normales a Eriol y a Tomoyo (su vida en Londres, como se conocieron) y otros temas más que no abundaremos mucho.

-Tiene un hogar muy bonito Señor Kinomoto – Habla el hombre de cabellos negros al dueño de la casa- Se respira mucha armonía y paz.

-Había decidido vender la casa cuando los muchachos se mudaron a Tokio, pero ¿Dónde vendría a pasar mis días aquí cuando volviera de viaje? Trabajo en la Universidad de Tokio y ahí tengo un pequeño dormitorio pero me gusta venir a Tomoeda a descansar. Y en los fines de semana, organizamos pequeños almuerzos en familia. – Haciendo una pausa añade- Extrañaré a Sakura y no estoy seguro que Touya querrá venir. Este lugar tiene tantos recuerdos gratos para mí. Nadeshiko la decoró a su gusto. Touya ya estaba nacido cuando la compramos.

-¿La Madre de Sakura?

-Era una hermosa mujer. Llena de vida. Fue una bendición contar con su compañía el tiempo que la tuve a mi lado. – Dice el sujeto levantándose y dirigiéndose a un estante lleno de fotografías y toma una de ellas para mostrársela al hombre. – Ella era mi esposa…

-Vaya… se parece mucho a ti Tomoyo – Dice Eriol observando aquel retrato y notando las similitudes entre la mujer y la joven a su lado.

-Sonomi siempre lo consideró una bendición que su hija se pareciera tanto a la mujer que tanto quiso.

-¿Cómo superó su muerte señor?

-Nunca lo hice – admite el hombre no preocupado o entristecido por tocar aquel tema. Eriol le regresa la fotografía la cual mira con añoranza. – Veo a mi Nadeshiko en la sonrisa y los ojos de Sakura. La veo incluso en la actitud de Tomoyo… incluso la escucho cuando mi hijo toca el piano.

-¿Ella tocaba el piano?

-Así es. Era modelo también. Ella quería hacer tantas cosas con su corta vida.

Eriol dudaba un instante y mantuvo silencio mientras observa a sus rodillas. Finalmente, derrotado por su propia inquietud pregunta- ¿Por qué nunca volvió a casarse?

-Llevo a Nadeshiko conmigo todos los días. Fue mi gran amor… - Sonríe al navegar en sus recuerdos- Pero creo que nunca lo hice simplemente porque ella no me lo pidió. – Atrayendo la mirada del sujeto mientras Tomoyo le escucha con atención. – Nadeshiko fue el amor de mi vida. Aún lo es. Es con la primera en quien pensaba al despertarme y con la última persona que pensaba al irme a dormir. Nunca la he olvidado. Y por encima de todo, a pesar que pude despedirme de ella cuando murió, ella me pidió que no estuviera triste. Que cuidara a sus hijos. Que nunca se notara su ausencia. Por eso, siempre mientras los chicos fueron creciendo, las fotos de su madre siempre han estado presentes en su vida. La comunicación con Sonomi Daidouji quien la conoció en su juventud fue importante para la crianza de Sakura y que conociera un poquito de su madre aunque fuera a través de otra persona. Y también el abuelo ayudó.

Tomoyo escuchaba aquella y no pudo evitar el imaginar todos aquellos eventos contados por el Señor Kinomoto. Algunas vividas al lado de los miembros de la casa… otras, contadas por él mismo años atrás. La melancolía pero no tristeza de su tono de voz y la seguridad con que afirmaba todo aquello le hizo anhelar un sentimiento tan fuerte como el padre de Sakura se expresaba de su esposa. Nunca le había conocido alguna novia o relación. Tampoco Sakura habló nunca de aquellos detalles. Y el escucharlo respetar aún la memoria de su esposa a décadas de su muerte, le hacen comprender que pocas personas disfrutan ese tipo de amor en su vida.

Escucha a Fujitaka expresar -Debe de entender Eriol, que cuando uno vive un amor tan grande como el que experimente al lado de la madre de mis hijos no se olvida nunca… ni siquiera reiniciando la vida de pareja con otra persona. Otra persona esta ahí para ti, pero la que fue tu pasado y se marcho sin disfrutar a plenitud, es la que se lleva tu amor.

* * *

><p>Eriol aquella noche una vez se despidió de Tomoyo y quedándose a solas, toma su teléfono móvil en mano y marca un número que tiene en la memoria grabada. Dos repiques y escucha la voz de su padre responderle.<p>

-¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo de regreso? – Dice como saludo al escuchar el saludo en perfecto británico.

Sorprendido de escuchar a su hijo al otro lado de la línea, el sujeto se endereza. Ya se encuentra en su despacho y son las once de la mañana y responde en japonés (su hijo le ha saludado de la misma forma). _- ¡Buenos días…! Estuvo bien_… - aún aturdido ante la sorpresiva llamado de su único hijo. Ellos regresaron el día antes a Europa y ahora mismo se encuentra en su despacho. _–Es agradable escucharte… _

Eriol duda unos instantes en silencio. Respira profundo poniendo en claro unas ideas. Finalmente dice – Hoy, Tomoyo y yo fuimos a almorzar con el padre de la esposa de Li Xiao Lang.

_-Tuve el gusto de conocerlo en la boda_.

-Me dijo algo que me ha dejado pensativo. Y pensé en mi madre.

Luego de un largo silencio escucha decirle_-Te escucho. _

-¿Por qué tenias que casarte tan pronto? ¿Acaso ya no amabas a mi madre?

El hombre al otro lado de la línea esperaba aquella pregunta ya por tres años. El orgullo de su hijo y su lealtad eran indiscutibles y bastante profundas, lo cual era solo comparable al suyo.

Quería explicarle tantas cosas… muchas. Y quería hacerlas en persona. Pero el colgarle y solicitarle que cuando llegara a Londres le visitara, es muy improbable así que el padre de nuestro protagonista inicia diciendo_-Tu madre… vivió una larga vida Eriol. Más larga de la que ella se imaginaba. De la que ambos imaginábamos. _

-No logro comprenderte.

-_Después que te tuvo a ti, se le detectó una rara anomalía en su corazón. Los médicos le dieron pocas esperanzas de vida._ – Dice el sujeto embargado por los recuerdos y el dolor. Eriol lo escucha en silencio anonadado y sorprendido por sus palabras- _No pensábamos que pasaría de tu décimo cumpleaños. _

-¿Estaba enferma? – Pregunta perplejo.

-_Consultamos muchos cardiólogos con el paso del tiempo. Todos decían lo mismo. Incluso tú madre y yo decidimos no tener mas hijos porque los médicos le dijeron que si quedaba embarazada nuevamente, podría morir. Y con ella, la criatura. No quiso arriesgar un bebé en camino pero como quería tener más hijos. Luego de eso, se resignó. Te amaba por encima de todas las cosas… su apego contigo era tal, que incluso llegué en su momento a sentir celos. Ella daba el día a día por ti… que nunca se arrepintiera de no haber pasado un segundo a tú lado. Hacer su presencia notar. _

A este momento Eriol siente el acongojamiento en la voz de su padre pero éste prosigue diciendo _– Cuando cumpliste quince años, la medicina estaba mucho más avanzada que años atrás y consultando a un especialista, nos dijo que con unos tratamientos de rutina y unos medicamentos además de una dieta muy controlada, se podía superar. Y así lo hicimos. Seguimos la indicaciones del médico al pie de la letra y todo parecía bien… tú madre era una mujer saludable nuevamente. _

-_Bridget volvió a Londres. Era una gran amiga de tú madre y por supuesto su restablecimiento puso a esa mujer muy feliz. Ella compartía con nosotros y el haber quedado viuda tan joven, la hizo acercarse a nuestro círculo de amigos y fue la mejor amiga de tú madre mientras vivió. Luego que te divorciaste de Rosseane, fue que tú madre se percató que algo andaba mal con ella. _

Eriol sentía el nudo en su garganta.

-_Le hizo prometer a Bridget que nunca me desampararía. Que no me dejaría solo. Que tenia derecho a rehacer su vida a mi lado, una vez ella no estuviera. –_ Ahí Eriol sabe que está llorando pues siente el acongoja miento en su voz – _Ella… sabia que el final estaba cerca. Pero también nos hizo prometer que nunca te diríamos nada._

-Debiste romper esa promesa… no debiste permitir que…

-_Tu madre me hizo jurarlo. La amaba… la amaba demasiado para considerar contrariarle. ¿Entiendes eso, hijo? Su amor siempre fue lo más grande para mí. Me sentía vacío de solo pensar que no estaría conmigo. _

-Que haya hecho que Bridget le prometiera eso, no significa que tú accedieras. Dices amarla ¿Cómo pudiste amarla y casarte con otra tan pronto?

-_Simplemente porque me hizo prometérselo. Dijo que ya no estaría… que pronto se marcharía aunque la viera saludable. Tomando mis manos me hizo jurarle que no lloraría su partida. Que habíamos engañando a la muerte permaneciendo más tiempo del que pensábamos y estábamos juntos hasta aquel momento… hasta el último segundo. Que una vez ella no estuviera, volviera a rehacer mi vida. Que encontraría esa otra persona sin proponérmelo y esperaba que hiciera la decisión correcta. Sabía luego de unos meses que hablaba de Bridget porque ella me lo confesó. Pero te juro, te juro por lo más sagrado que nunca traicioné a tu madre. _

Eriol siente una extraña sensación escuchando aquello y no sabe si compararlo con congoja, nostalgia, alegría por lo que su padre le revela de que su madre en verdad fue la mujer de su vida y nunca la ha olvidado.

-No creo ser capaz de hacer lo que tú hiciste.

-_Cada quien enfrenta el dolor a su manera. No podemos prejuzgar las acciones de los demás sin ponernos en sus zapatos. Yo lo enfrente de la forma que ella me solicitó. Tú, sin embargo me recuerdas tanto a ella: se que en la situación a la inversa, ella jamás habría hecho lo que yo hice. Pero yo no soy tan fuerte como tú… no soy tan fuerte como ella lo habría sido. Y al menos pude disfrutar mas de dos décadas con mi alma gemela y se que en otra vida, nos tocará estar juntos nuevamente._

-¿Qué dice Bridget de todo esto?

_-Ella lo comprende. Lo acepta. Pero sabe también que es difícil llegar a cierta edad sin alguien a tu lado. Somos amigos… los mejores. Y he llegado a quererle mucho, pero sabe que no amaré a otra como amé a tu madre._

* * *

><p>-Recuerda llamarme cuando llegues a casa. – Dice Sonomi abrazando a su hija en el aeropuerto.<p>

-Claro que si mamá – Responde la chica respondiendo a su despedida mientras se encuentran cerca de la puerta de embarque. Eriol de su lado observa la tierna despedida entre ambas.

Sonomi enderezándose y tratando de no llorar (ya Tomoyo derrama unas lágrimas que limpia ágilmente), se dirige al hombre al lado de su única hija diciendo – Eriol: ha sido un gran placer conocerle. Espero que la visita se repita.

-Téngalo por seguro. Gracias por su hospitalidad. – Agradece el hombre estrechando sus manos de manera cordial e íntima. Sonomi sonríe complacida.

-Espero tenerlos aquí para navidad. – Refiere observando a uno y otro.

-Vamos a ver mamá – Dice Tomoyo sonriéndole.

-Nada de eso – Replica la mujer negándose a la respuesta de su hija y dirigiéndose al varón añade. – Espero tenerlos ambos aquí. Sakura y su esposo ya dijeron que volverán para Año Nuevo y será una bonita reunión. – Y buscando en su bolso añade- Casi se me olvida – Extrayendo un paquete cuadrado sellado y envuelto y para sorpresa de su hija, la mujer se lo extiende al hombre a su lado diciendo – Esto es para ti. Para que no olvides tú estancia con nosotros… y de lo que hablamos.

Extrañada por la forma que su madre se dirige al varón observa a Eriol, quien parece entender las palabras de la mujer y dice con entendimiento, mostrando una sonrisa, le responde – Muchas gracias. Lo atesoraré siempre. Téngalo seguro.

Suena por los parlantes llamando a abordar el vuelo de Eriol y Tomoyo, ambos nuevamente despidiéndose de Sonomi, se dirigen a la puerta de embarque entregando sus boletos y sus pasaportes. Tomoyo nota con que delicadeza Eriol coloca aquel pequeño paquete en su bulto de mano donde lleva los obsequios para Nakuru y su padre.

-¿Sabes que hay dentro? – Pregunta su novia toda curiosa.

-Claro que si, pero eso es un secreto entre tú madre y yo… - Dice sorprendiéndole y dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Frunciendo su rostro pregunta. - ¿No me lo vas a decir? – Viendo como mantiene el silencio - ¡No me lo dirás!

-No. – Dice cuando ambos pasan por control – y ni se te ocurra aprovechar cuando esté dormido para espiar… tengo un tercer ojo que se abre en mi frente cuando duermo… - Añade a modo de burla.

Tomoyo hace un puchero que atrae una risa complacida del hombre pero no tienta su suerte. Así que pasan por la sala de espera pero ya comienzan a abordar el avión casi inmediatamente. Ya ambos sentados en sus sillas y con los cinturones puestos, Tomoyo observa por la ventana de manera nostálgica.

-¿Triste por irte de tú país?

-Las cosas cambian. Todos cambiamos… Sakura extrañará su vida aquí. Yo voy a echar de menos a mi madre, al caos de todo esto… pero no, me gusta Londres. – Inclinando su cabeza contra el hombro del varón. – Me gusta estar donde estés tú.

Eriol toma su mano y la entrelaza con la suya mientras dan el último aviso y cierran la puerta del aparato.

-Entonces… ¿Quiere decir que estás decidida a darme el si?

Tomoyo ríe dulcemente y levanta su mirada a sus ojos diciendo – Tonto: nunca te he dicho que no. Ya al fin y al cabo he conseguido un novio… y vaya novio.

Eriol sonríe complacido manteniendo la postura mientras el avión comienza a recorrer la pista para ascender en pocos momentos y dirigirse a casa.

Muchas cosas han cambiado en el viaje de retorno.

Cuantas cosas ha encontrado al dejar su país.

Y puede decirse que las cosas han cambiado.

Incluso el mismo.

Eriol no le ha referido aún la conversación que tuvo con su padre. Y es que en verdad, ella no ha puesto el tema y el hombre no quiere verse necesitado de contar aquel secreto que finalmente ha sido abierto sobre el pasado de sus padres y las verdaderas razones de la acción de su progenitor a la muerte de su esposa.

"_Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante para eso_." Piensa el sujeto mientras el avión adquiere más y más altitud. _"Pero creo que encontrándome en la situación de mi padre no creo ser capaz de ello. Porque amar de esta forma, es entregarte en cuerpo y alma y no preocuparte mas nada…" _

Ajena a sus pensamientos y a lo ocurrido entre padre e hijo, Tomoyo dice en voz alta – Tengo mucho que hacer una vez volvamos.

-No pensarás tomar tus pendientes inmediatamente ¿O si?

Tomoyo le observa a los ojos y nota aquella mirada que le perturba y al mismo tiempo le dice todo lo que cruza por la mente del sujeto.

Traga en seco diciendo – Creo que si. Llegaremos ya de madrugada y al menos tengo que tener unas cuatros horas de sueño antes de volver a la oficina. Tengo mucho que hacer y luego tengo que ir a ver a Andrew.

-¿Andrew?

-Si. El que me iba a acompañar originalmente a la boda. Le he comprado un regalo. A pesar que no pudo ir conmigo, me siento mal porque quería acompañarme y su accidente se lo impidió.

-¿Ah si? Que hombre más suertudo – Dice con sequedad el hombre.

La mujer a su lado le observa un momento por el tono de voz escuchado de su parte mientras Eriol le retira suspicazmente la mano de su alcance. - ¿Te ocurre algo malo?

-No. Nada. Como has dicho, cuando volvamos a Londres será bien entrada la madrugada y he recordado que yo tengo también cosas que hacer. – Acomodándose en la silla y retirándose el cinturón de seguridad- Voy a tratar de descansar un poco antes de que aterricemos.

Y con eso se voltea al pasillo ante la mirada interrogante y algo confundida de su novia.

-Bien… como quieras- dice ella imitándole pero acomodándose hacia atrás para observar de ahí por la ventanilla el exterior del aparato que cruza los cielos.

"_¿Andrew? ¡Me había olvidado por completo de ese hombre! ¿Quién es él? Recuerdo que él era la primera persona que tomó en consideración para traer a conocer a su madre. Tiene que ser muy especial para ella tomarse tantas consideraciones de irlo a visitar y hasta llevarle obsequio… voy a tener que poner la situación bien clara si quiero algo formal con ella porque ni de broma voy a permitir que mantenga su "Relación" con el sujeto… cualquiera que esta sea. ¡Demonios estoy celoso de un total desconocido! Pero… No lo ha mencionado en todo este tiempo. Solo habló de él cuando me pidió ayuda. Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué se atreverá a volver a el una vez regresemos a Londres? No… no lo voy a permitir. Y es que es imposible. Tomoyo no había conocido íntimamente a ningún hombre antes de mí. Si… eso es. Esta siendo cortés con ese sujeto en agradecimiento. Es todo… Ese Andrew no significa nada para ella. Yo soy su novio y eso es definitivo. No tiene a mas nadie de esa forma mas que a mi." _

Pero aun así, aunque Eriol se trata de convencer de la relación de la mujer de al lado con Andrew, la espinita de los celos aun hace su trabajo en su mente.

¡Demonios! El viaje de regreso a Londres será el mas largo de su vida.

Más largo que el que hizo a Tokio.

* * *

><p><strong>- Continuará. <strong>

**¡Saluditos! Uff. Gracias a todos mis compromisos de trabajo no pude publicar la semana anterior. ¡Mil Disculpas! Se que muchos esperan esta historia con ansías y que no pudiera actualizar puso triste a unos cuantos. Pero ¡Ya volvimos a la carga! Como pueden percatarse todo ha ido de maravillas hasta estos momentos y hasta tenemos un pequeño ataque de celos departe de nuestro protagonista. Aunque este capitulo ha sido relativamente corto, ya muchos han recibido la sorpresa que el siguiente capitulo está ya publicado para cumplir con mi promesa de tenerles el capitulo final justo para el 27 de diciembre. **

**¡Felices fiestas!**

**Pásenla lindo. Y muy feliz año nuevo para todos. **

**Un abrazo y seguimos en el capitulo 13.**

**Crys. **


	13. Chapter 13

"_**Se busca Novio" **_

**Una historia Inédita. **

**Por Crystal**

**Basado en los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura de CLAMP.**

**Capitulo XIII**

* * *

><p>Tal como Tomoyo le pronosticara al hombre, llegaron bien entrada la madrugada. Apenas unas tres horas antes del amanecer y marcharse a su trabajo.<p>

El casero no se encontraba en la recepción del edificio y el chofer que les llevara del aeropuerto hasta allá, se ofreció cortésmente en escoltar las maletas de ambos hasta el ascensor.

Exhaustos, con el cambio de horario nuevamente haciendo estragos en sus personas y sin mucho que decirse el uno al otro, llegaron al cuarto piso del lugar. Eriol ayuda a la joven a entrar sus maletas hasta su departamento y luego de un sutil beso y un abrazo se dieron las buenas noches.

Y cada uno a su hogar.

Pocas horas después suena el despertador aturdiendo a la mujer. Tomoyo no tuvo ni tiempo de desempacar. Unas pocas horas antes, decidió caer en su cama incluso con la ropa que llevara del aeropuerto y así se queda dormida.

Dándose una ducha rápida toma un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta y apenas desayuna un poco de cereal (no teniendo casi nada en el refrigerador) y sale del departamento lanzando una rápida mirada a la puerta del 4B.

Eriol había estado muy extraño durante el vuelo a Londres. Apenas hablaba y todo con monosílabos. Una vez aterrizaron si tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarle con el equipaje y la salida del aeropuerto y tomaron un taxi pero el sujeto se notaba bastante distraído. Pensativo.

Observa su reloj de pulsera fijándose en la hora y a sabiendas que es tarde, decide marcharse sin siquiera pasar a saludar a Eriol. "No hay problema. Pasaré luego…" dirigiéndose a los elevadores.

Una vez toma su camino a sus oficinas, es vista justo en ese instante por Nakuru Akizuki quien la reconoce al doblar la esquina pero decide terminar de llegar al edificio donde vive su primo y hacerle las preguntas de rigor.

¡Tenia que preguntarle como le había ido con la arisca vecina del 4A!

Tocando el timbre, no tarda mucho en ser abierta la puerta por el sujeto quien se sorprende de su llegada. Se nota que apenas se levanta: Sus cabellos negros azulados están despeinados, tiene una bata masculina sobre el pantalón de pijama y aun tiene ese rostro adormecido.

-¡Que milagro! Por un momento creí que no estabas.

-¿Qué haces tocando el timbre entonces?

-Queriendo cerciorarme. Para todo lo demás, tengo llave. – Dice abriéndose paso al departamento y se voltea al hombre diciéndole. – Cuéntamelo todo… y no dejes ningún detalle fuera. – Con una sonrisa bastante ansiosa y su mirada llena de curiosidad.

Eriol se lleva una de sus manos al rostro y Nakuru observa que su siempre jovial actitud se encuentra ensombrecida por una preocupación a lo que ella añade - ¿Así de fatal estuvo?

-No, no. Todo estuvo bien. – Responde el varón.- Solo que apenas he dormido un par de horas y necesito café. Es todo.

-Ve toma una ducha. Te prepararé café y tostadas para que desayunes.

-¿Tú? ¿Cocinarás?

-No. Haré tostadas. Y tu cafetera es eléctrica. Ve, toma una ducha y vuelve a contarme todo. – Volteándose con dirección a la cocina del departamento.

Ya volviendo duchado, con más energías y vestido con suéter de cuello y vaqueros, se encuentra con su prima quien toma una taza del negro líquido y tiene otra justo en el otro lado de la mesa.

Observándole dice –Ahora dime que es lo que te pasa… ¿Qué pasó con la gruñona del 4A?

-Es todo menos eso – Se sienta delante de su prima y dice – La pasamos muy bien… - Murmura llevando la taza a sus labios – Demasiado bien…

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! Sabía que a ti te gustaba… ¡Sabia que tú le gustabas a ella! – Dando brincos en su silla - ¡Ohhh pero cuéntame todo! ¿Ya te le declaraste? ¿Le pediste una cita? ¿Cómo pasó todo? ¿Cómo estuvo la boda?

-Nakuru… calma que me estas mareando. – Pide su primo y colocando la taza en la mesa dice- Lo que debía de pasar… nos conocimos un poco más. Como decías, ella pensaba que era un mujeriego de primera. Aclaramos las inquietudes que teníamos uno y de otro. Y estamos involucrados.

-¡Es fantástico! ¡Oh no puedo esperar hasta que me la presentes formalmente! ¿Cuáles son sus planes mientras estas aquí? ¿Cuándo volverás a verla? ¿A salir con ella?

-Tenemos unos planes pero… - Encogiéndose de hombros – Dudo en estos momentos cuando se lleven a cabo.

-¿Cómo que cuando? ¿Acaso ya han discutido? ¡Apenas regresaron ayer!

-No hemos discutido. No con exactitud… - suspira tomando un sorbo de su bebida – Eso dependerá mucho de su actual novio.

Nakuru parpadea confundida y pregunta luego de unos segundos de incertidumbre. - ¿Su actual novio? ¿Acaso no me has dicho que tú y ella están involucrados?- Al notar el rostro de cierta desilusión en su encantador primo, añade con ofuscación y una mirada llena de sorpresa y estupor.- ¡No te había hablado de su novio!

-No, no. Si me había hablado de él. Pero yo me había olvidado del hombre.

-¿Cómo que te habías olvidado?

-Cuando accedí a acompañarle al Londres ella me habló de aquel sujeto que le acompañaría. Puedo suponer que se trata de su novio. Y ayer cuando estábamos en el avión, volvió a mencionarlo. El sujeto se ha accidentado días antes de tomar ella el vuelo a Japón y era quien le acompañaría. Al verse desprovista de acompañante, me lo solicitó a mi. Yo me olvidé de su anterior compromiso. Pero lo ha vuelto a mencionar cuando regresábamos…

-Y estas celoso – Dice la mujer observando el adusto semblante de su primo – ¡JA! Hubiera pagado para estar ahí cuando ella te mencionara a su novio… pero ¿sabes que? Tengo la impresión que ella podría llevarse una sorpresa.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Eriol: Conociéndote se que eres alguien especial cuando se trata de las chicas. Las mujeres te siguen a casa sin proponértelo. ¿Ella te dijo que te amaba?

El hombre se sonroja respondiendo – Yo le confesé que estaba enamorado de ella… y ella me correspondió.

-Entonces deja de hacerte líos. Ella seguro terminará esa relación y se queda contigo.

-¿Crees que eso sea posible?

-Claro que si, primito. Si solo hay que verte. Eres un adonis y todas esas mujeres de la universidad no me contradicen – Con una risa socarrona añade- Seguro sabrás de ella más pronto de lo que piensas.

Y Eriol no evita sonreírle agradeciendo sus palabras.

Aunque los temores aun persisten en su ser.

-¿No irás a trabajar hoy?

-No. Kate termina de cubrirme hoy con las clases y me entrega esta noche las asignaciones de los estudiantes.

-Vaya que dirá ahora tu "amiga" Kate cuando le digas que tienes novia – Sonriendo pícaramente. Viendo la expresión de su primo añade- Vamos Eriol: no soy tonta. Se que Kate era más que una compañera de trabajo.

-Si, pero ha sido sin compromisos. Además ahora tiene un novio. Hace meses que no "salimos"

-Pues mas te vale… no querrás perder a la mujer a la cual amas por una tontería como un enredo sin significado con Kate.

-Vamos Nakuru: hasta ella lo comprendería. Y por supuesto que le hablaré de Tomoyo para dejar las cosas en claro.

-¿Cuándo iras a buscar a Spinnel a casa de tú padre?

-Seguro mañana en la noche. Tomoyo y yo tenemos una invitación de ir a cenar a su casa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y eso? – Parpadea aun confundida ante las palabras de su querido primito.

Y Eriol sonríe tomando un nuevo sorbo de su café mientras le cuenta los pormenores del encuentro con su progenitor en la boda a la cual fue invitado por Tomoyo y todo lo relacionado a lo sucedido con su madre.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo vuelve aquella tarde pasada las seis y decide subir a toda prisa a su departamento incluso saludando por las escaleras a la señora Norris con una dulce sonrisa, mientras equilibra su peso con unas bolsas de compras. Tiene porque subir aprisa.<p>

No ha visto a Eriol en toda la mañana. Sabe que está en su departamento pues la luz encendida de la calle se lo comprueba momentos antes de entrar al edificio y entra con rapidez hasta su propio departamento, donde sin tomar en consideración el orden que ha llevado por años en su propio refrigerador, solo le interesa colocar los artículos perecederos dentro del frigorífico, observa con añoranza la botella de vino comprada pensando en el varón y sin postergar más, se va directamente a la ducha.

Ya saliendo de ahí va a su armario y abre las puertas de par en par, pasando uno por uno todos los conjuntos y piezas que tiene ahí para vestir.

Todo es de oficina y aunque otros son muy bonitos, resultan ser demasiado casuales.

Nunca ha necesitado ropa para impresionar (o seducir), a un hombre y en estos momentos es un predicamento.

Incluso está a punto de darse por vencida cuando nota en el fondo del armario una percha cubierta por un forro de ropa.

Sacando la percha nota que es de una tienda japonesa y extrae el contenido: un precioso vestido de seda con estampados de plumas de pavo real. Es una hermosa pieza que comprara alguna vez acompañada de Sakura un poco antes de ella marcharse a Londres.

"_Necesitaras un vestido de cóctel para todas esas importantes fiestas que asistas" _

"_No creo que vaya a muchas fiestas" _

"_Este… este es perfecto" _

"_¡Sakura! No voy a utilizar eso. Es absurdo" _

"_No, no es absurdo. Es perfecto" _

Y ahora convocándoselo es perfecto pero para alguien en particular. Alguien que le fascinaría aquella caída en V que desciende hasta más debajo de la curvatura de sus senos. Por la espalda llega mas profundo hasta la mitad de su espalda. No se puede usar con sostén porque la terminación del mismo no lo permite.

Sonrojada y observándose en el espejo piensa "Si... Definitivamente a Eriol le encantaría…" notando los detalles y el ruedo del mismo que llega a un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Se calza con unas zapatillas altas y se coloca la joya que Sakura le obsequiara de regalo de dama de honor y un poco de perfume en el cuello. Labial rojo vino y un poco de sombra de ojos.

Y notando el resultado final se encuentra en su misma una mujer que dos semanas atrás jamás había probado tentar su sensualidad con un hombre.

Y menos con el vecino de al lado.

Ya decidida y tomando solo sus llaves y la botella de vino, cierra la puerta de su departamento encaminándose hasta la 4B y justo en ese momento la puerta se abre.

Y del interior del departamento ve salir dos personas charlando.

Y una de ellas es el hombre de mirada azulada.

La otra es una atractiva mujer: de delgada complexión, ojos verdes y cabellos color dorado con rizos que llegan hasta sus hombros. Ambos hablan confianzudamente y el hombre tiene una sonrisa tenue en sus labios.

La mujer se despide con un beso y éste le responde con uno en la mejilla. Ya cuando ambos se dan cuenta de la mujer delante de ellos, es muy tarde porque Eriol detecta en su mirada el malentendido que se ha llevado a cabo.

Y más cuando comprende que Tomoyo ha reconocido el rostro de la mujer que ha visto en notables ocasiones saliendo a tempranas horas de la mañana del departamento del hombre.

Rápidamente y sin prestar atención a que el sujeto llama su nombre, ella se encierra en su departamento cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco.

-¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! – Dirigiéndose a la puerta de la mujer y tocando – Tomoyo: Abre por favor.

-¡Vete de aquí! – Dice desde el interior del departamento y escucha la congoja en su garganta. Sabe que llora.

-Por favor, deja que te explique – Replica Eriol desde el otro lado –Deja que entre…

-¡Eres un tonto! Un estúpido… Eres todo lo que sabia que eras… un seductor.

-Tomoyo, por favor. No digas cosas que luego podrás arrepentirte.

-De lo único que me arrepiento es de haberme entregado a alguien como tú… ¡Eriol Hiragizawa! – Dando un golpe seco en la madera que hizo que el sujeto se retirase de la misma.

Eriol se queda observando la puerta cerrada atónito por lo que ha ocurrido allí. Si bien sus ojos se iluminaron cuando la vio aproximarse a su departamento con aquel vestido que le dejaba resaltar sus mejores atributos, si pudo entender a los pocos segundos que la presencia de la otra mujer en su puerta y despidiéndose de la manera que lo hizo, pudo interpretarse de la peor manera.

-Es ella ¿Cierto? –Pregunta Kate con una mirada nerviosa al hombre.

-Así es… - Dice en un suspiro y levantando su mirada a la mujer añade. – Será mejor que te marches… esto no mejorará contigo aquí.

-Comprendo. Trata de resolver las cosas con ella. Se nota que te ama y revisa esos documentos que te he entregado. La facultad los necesita para dos días.

Y con esto, la mujer se marcha por el ascensor.

-Tomoyo: Déjame entrar… - Dice Eriol apoyando la cabeza contra la madera. Al no escuchar ninguna replica añade. – Me voy a quedar aquí si es necesario hasta el amanecer…

Silencio.

-Muy lindo… ahora me sancionas a mí porque me has visto con una compañera de trabajo. Cuando se… - dudando unos instantes – cuando se que esta tarde estabas visitando a tú "Amigo" Andrew. ¿Crees que no tengo derecho a dudar al igual que tú dudas de mí en estos momentos?

Escucha como la muchacha quita el cierre de la puerta y la abre súbitamente. Le observa con furia que expiden esos ojos añiles embargados de lágrimas.

-No tienes ningún derecho de jugar la carta de la culpa conmigo Hiragizawa – apuntándole con un dedo – Ningún derecho de dudar de mi persona cuando no te he dado razones. Que no es lo mismo que puedo decir de ti. ¡Pero claro! Para los hombres no les importa que mujeres lastimen… cuantos corazones rompan en el camino. Te abrí mi corazón. Confié en ti como nunca lo he hecho con nadie más, para que me pagues de esa forma. En menos de veinticuatro horas recibiendo tus "Amiguitas sin compromisos"

-Kate es solo una compañera de la universidad. Es la profesora que me ha estado sustituyendo en algunas clases.

-Si, como no – Sisea la mujer llorando – Esa si me la creo. - Cruzándose de brazos.

-Es la verdad. – Insiste el hombre levantando sus manos en señal de derrota. –Pero tú vienes a rendirme cuentas cuando aún apuesto que no le has dicho a Andrew acerca de nuestra relación.

-¿Andrew? Andrew sabía que me acompañarías a Londres.

-¿Acaso sabe Andrew que nosotros estamos involucrados?

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabe! Y me ha pedido detalles… incluso quiere conocerte.

Eriol escucha aquello incrédulo. ¿El novio anterior quiere conocer la reciente relación? ¡Demasiado bueno para ser cierto! Y extraño-Que novio te gastabas Tomoyo.

-¿Novio? ¿Crees que Andrew…. – Ahí comprendiéndolo todo en pocos segundos. Se cruza de brazos para decir. -¿Qué tal Kate? ¿Acaso no crees que la reconocí? Es la mujer de la que he visto salir en varias ocasiones de tu departamento… y no te despedías de ella como "Solo compañeros"

-Kate vino a entregarme los reportes de los alumnos de mis clases y los trabajos que asignara antes de marcharme a Japón. Kate sabe de nosotros. Y ha comprendido que te amo lo suficiente para no necesitar de su compañía, jamás. Lo acepta y lo respeta. – Y notando como sus palabras van convenciendo a la mujer añade. – Te lo juro. – Aproximándose lentamente mientras ve como Tomoyo se va calmando.

Eriol se aproxima lo suficiente para abrazar a la mujer que ahora luce sumamente avergonzada y nerviosa. La muchacha se deja consolar por los brazos masculinos que le rodean con seguridad mientras parecen "acurrucarle" buscando su tranquilidad.

-… ¿Tú… me amas….?

El hombre asiente lentamente.

-Lo… lo siento… - Solloza ahora arrepentida de lo ocurrido – Pero es que te vi con ella y perdí el control. Pensé… yo creía…

Eriol le besa la cabeza y la separa un instante limpiando sus lágrimas para decirle.- Yo también debería de estar molesto con usted señorita: me mortifica con sus conversaciones hablando de ese sujeto que era tú novio.

-Andrew no era mi novio.

-Pues interesado en ti estaba… tanto así para acompañarte a la boda y pretender ser tú novio.

-Tú… ¿Tú estás celoso de Andrew?

Y ahí observa como el hombre se encoje de hombros para ocasionar una amplia sonrisa departe de la mujer.

-Andrew es un hombre sumamente especial. Es guapísimo. Es un caballero – Viendo como Eriol frunce el rostro más y más con los adjetivos usados por la mujer - … y es gay.

Eriol la observa un instante.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Andrew es gay. No esta interesado en mí. Trabaja conmigo y quiso hacerme un favor porque mi empleada se lo solicitó. Pero su pareja Paul se enojaría bastante si pensara por un momento que está interesado en mí.

Eriol no controla sus impulsos al tomar a la chica en sus brazos y besarla con intensidad, pasión y provocándole delirios con sus caricias.

-Pensé… por un momento… - dice el hombre tomando un respiro y sonríe ampliamente mientras la sujeta entre sus brazos. – Eres un diablillo. ¡Torturarme de esta manera!

-Tu caíste en tus propias conclusiones, no yo. Si me hubieras dicho con honestidad como te sentías, no habrías tenido de que preocuparte.

Eriol la deja en el suelo, sorprendido de que forma aquélla mujer afecta su conciencia, su lógica, todo su ser. -¿Qué es lo que traes puesto? – Ahí observando el atuendo.

-Quería sorprendente. – Admite sonrojada ante la mirada nada disimulada del sujeto al pasar sus ojos por aquel pronunciado escote. Incluso la hace sentir desnuda. –Iba con una botella de vino y a tratar de convencerte para que saliéramos a cenar.

-Señorita Daidouji, un vestido como ese, no indica nada de salir… al menos a mi, no me inspira a eso.

-Lo admito: mi armario no esta actualizado a ropas de salir… pero si quieres, me cambio y veo que ponerme. – Ahí tratando de ingresar a su departamento y de repente es cargada en los brazos ágiles del sujeto.- ¡Ay Eriol! ¿Que haces?

-Nos quedaremos en mi departamento… ese vestido está muy bien… pero no para salir… mas bien para ver como te lo quito…

-¡E…Eriol! - Replica ella sonrojándose intensamente. -¡Espera tengo que cerrar la puerta del departamento!

Eriol se detiene pensándolo unos instantes y vuelve a sus pasos, para que la muchacha tome sus llaves y cierre la puerta detrás de ellos. El sujeto, vuelve y la toma en sus brazos caminando con ella y cruzando el umbral del departamento mientras cierra la puerta del mismo con una patada.

Tomoyo cruza en sus brazos por el salón y nota como la lleva con seguridad hasta la alcoba depositándola suavemente en la cama mientras toma sus labios con aprehensión y desenfreno en besos profundos y dominadores.

Y entonces cuando desliza sus labios a su cuello haciendo que la mujer voltee su rostro es que se fija en el pequeño retrato en la mesilla de noche, sorprendiendo a la mujer por aquella imagen.

A lo que ella se incorpora y extiende su mano a la misma.

Es una foto de ellos dos mientras bailan: Es durante la última celebración china de las bodas de Sakura y Shaoran. - ¿De donde sacaste esto? – Pregunta sorprendida.

-Tú madre me la dio – Dice sorprendiéndole con sus palabras- Según me explicó en su nota, es la única foto de toda la boda que fue entregada en menos de veinticuatro horas. Pidió al fotógrafo que nos tomara esa foto. Ella tiene otra copia.

-¿Te lo ha explicado? – Interroga aturdida por su declaración.

-En la nota que puso dentro del caja que me entregara en el aeropuerto. – Sonríe con confianza – por lo que parece tiene la idea que si permaneceremos mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo juntos. Tal vez toda la vida – encogiéndose de hombros y observándole con una actitud de "niño obediente" – Si es lo que tú deseas.

Tomoyo le mira a los ojos y asiente en silencio mientras vuelve a colocar la foto en aquella mesa y comienza a prestarle más atención a los labios sugerentes del hombre y sus manos que se pasean fervientes por encima del vestido.

Para luego simplemente y sin contratiempos, quedarse desnudos, aprisionados y entregándose sin miramientos uno en los brazos del otro. Ya luego de la media noche, ambos se han quedado en silencio, con sus respiraciones entrecortadas y observando el techo del departamento.

Eriol como siempre acaricia los cabellos de la mujer que se encuentran sobre su pecho y en la almohada. El vestido que ella usara estaba con el resto de las cosas de ambos en el suelo.

-Creo que viene siendo hora que tengas tú propia llave – Dice como comentario el sujeto atrayendo la mirada de su novia quien incrédula se levanta parcialmente.

-¿Una llave? ¿De tú departamento?

-Creo que es buena idea – Dice volteándose a ella mientras hace con sus dedos bucles del cabello plomizo de la mujer. -¿Tú no?

-Bueno… ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?

-Rápido es derrumbar la pared que divide ambos departamentos y volverlo un solo. Rápido es mudarnos inmediatamente. Rápido es casarnos mañana.

-Apenas llevamos aproximadamente diez días juntos. – Dice ella sorprendida por sus palabras y sus ideas.

-¿Acaso no crees que es buena idea? Nos amamos, dormimos juntos… es lo más natural del mundo.

Tomoyo guarda silencio ante aquello y vuelve a recostarse en el pecho del hombre. Dice luego de unos momentos – Si, creo que si… así podría alimentar a Spinnel.

-Y así podrías entrar y salir cuando quieras. Por ejemplo en esas noches de invierno de Londres que son tan frías pasarlas solito… tengo unas mantas térmicas aquí.

-¿Me das las llaves de tu departamento para que venga a buscar mantas térmicas? – Pregunta ella con una carcajada.

-No: Para que las uses aquí.

-Eriol ¿Por qué no dices definitivamente que es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que te quedes aquí. – Dice el sujeto con firmeza aún ambos observando al techo pero busca su mano y la entrecierra con una de las suyas – Quiero respirar tú perfume por las noches. Quiero hacerte el amor todas las noches, por el resto de mi vida… se que no puedo proponerte matrimonio ahora mismo ya que podría no verte más… Así que te pido algo que se que si aceptaras… y es que te mudes conmigo – Atrayendo su rostro para que le mire a los ojos. - ¿Qué dices Tomoyo?

Nerviosa observa los ojos índigos del hombre los cuales irradian confianza y seguridad en sus palabras y su promesa. Lo que trae consigo seguridad al escuchar a su corazón por encima de la razón.

-Locuras más grandes se han visto en el mundo… - Responde la mujer con una tenue sonrisa y un sonrojo que cruza sus mejillas – Si, Eriol. Acepto mudarme contigo. – Ahí que iba a besarle ella añade- Con una condición – Colocando sus manos entre el cuerpo de ambos. – Que voy a dejar mi departamento sin vender o subarrendar. Si nos quedamos aquí, en tú departamento, voy a tener el mío disponible.

-Es como si fuera un seguro para cuando lo nuestro no funcione. Como si esperas que no funcione.

-Comprende algo: Esto ha sido tan rápido… Tú estás seguro… yo estoy aprendiendo a confiar, a abrirme a ti… pero me gusta tener aunque sea un poquito de control. Aunque sea una fracción para no volverme loca.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. – Responde el sujeto con una sonrisa colocándole contra el colchón y él sobre ella diciendo – El amor es loco… es sorpresivo, no se puede controlar, no se planea y mucho menos se le toma el tiempo. Y… - Besando sus labios. – Es algo que me gusta enseñarte… cuando te muestro todo lo que es el amor, logro convencerte y que accedas a todo lo que quiero.

-Creo que soy yo que te convenzo.

-Eso lo veremos querida Tomoyo.

-No hay que verlo. Yo te conozco.

Eriol sonríe con aquella picara actitud ya tan familiar en él. Se encoge de hombros mientras sus caricias se vuelven mas voluptuosas en la figura de la mujer que no resiste a su contacto y sus mimos, dejándose seducir por su contacto mientras el hombre poco a poco va entrando en ella con movimientos sensuales y firmes.

-Creo que es de parte y parte- Dice sintiéndola dominada por su entrega sin inhibiciones. – Solo tu me conoces… sabes lo que pienso… sabes como me siento cuando estoy contigo. Y no me he sentido con nadie de la misma forma. – Sus cuerpos se amoldan al otro mientras los movimientos se vuelven más intensos y acelerados. Se aproxima a su oído para agregarle. – Creo que ambos tuvimos algo que jamás consideramos en esta charada – Besando su cuello mientras escucha su nombre siendo suplicado por la mujer. - Y eso Querida Tomoyo, es amar. Arrojamos los dados, apostamos contra el destino y ganamos.

* * *

><p><strong>- Continuará. <strong>

**Penúltimo capitulo niñas y niños. ^^ Agradezco muchísimo que hayan leído la historia hasta estas últimas líneas y les invito a leer el capitulo final que será posteado el próximo martes por aquí mismo. Muchas gracias por sus tarjetas navideñas y lamento mucho no poder responderles pero el trabajo me tiene muyyy ocupada. Espero que este capitulo final y la escena de la última parte, no haya afectado la susceptibilidad de mis lectoras en Ficmania y en Still pero espero que comprendan que era la conclusión perfecta para nuestro capitulo. **

**Esperaré todos sus comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, a Eriol Hiragizawa en mis correos. **

**¡Nuevamente Felices Fiestas! **

**Crys. **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nota de la autora: Como expliqué al principio de la historia, la misma tiene un contenido un tantito subido de tono por lo que la clasificación es T. lo que la hace no apto para todo público. Gracias a Nodoka en el site STILLFORYOURLOVE que hace una excepción en las políticas de publicación, permitiendo algunas escenas de la misma. **_

"_**Se busca Novio" **_

**Una historia Inédita. **

**Por Crystal**

**Basado en los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura de CLAMP.**

**Capitulo XIV y Ultimo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cuéntame al oído, <strong>_

_**Muy despacio y muy bajito, **_

_**Porque tiene tanta luz este día tan sombrío. **_

_**Cuéntame al oído, **_

_**Si es sincero eso que ha dicho **_

_**O son frases disfrazadas esperando sólo un guiño. **_

_**Cuéntame, cuéntame. **_

_**El cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso **_

_**Y ese beso a mí en el tiempo. **_

_**Cuéntame al oído, **_

_**A que sabe ese momento **_

_**Donde esperan hoy los días en que aquello era un sueño. **_

_**Cuéntame el oído, **_

_**Donde duermen hoy tus miedos, **_

_**Si aún guardas sus caricias en la caja del recuerdo. **_

_**Cuéntame, cuéntame. **_

_**El cielo acostado, detuvo el tiempo en el **_

_**Beso, y ese beso a mí en el tiempo.**_

** "Cuéntame al Oído" La Oreja de Van Gogh**

* * *

><p>Ya es otoño en Londres y aun se siente el clima un poco veraniego pero como todo en esta vida, las estaciones al igual que la vida misma, van cambiando… evolucionando. Las maletas a un lado de la puerta, indica que los ocupantes del cómodo y moderno departamento, se encuentran en planes de viajar. Incluso el estuche de una cámara de fotografía descansa encima del equipaje más grande.<p>

El teléfono del departamento suena justo cuando su novia toma la ducha de la mañana y el sujeto escucha el agua correr. Lo toma con agilidad por si su novia escucha el aparato sonando demasiado.

-Habla Hiragizawa… ¡Sonomi! – Saluda a la madre de su novia y escucha brevemente lo que esta dice – No, no. Los planes siguen como le comente en el correo. – Observando hacia el pasillo que da a las habitaciones – No, ella aun no sospecha nada. –Murmura por lo bajito. –He sido bastante cuidadoso… - Ahí escuchando a la mujer – No creo que sea necesario. – No… aún… -suspira – Si, lo comprendo. Nos vemos después. –Colgando la llamada.

Eriol observa a su alrededor notando los sutiles cambios que han ocurrido en su departamento: los cuadros de Marilyn Monroe fueron reemplazados por dibujos de acuarela y carboncillo de autoría de Tomoyo la cual en los últimos cinco meses y por insistencia del hombre, encontraba momentos libres para pintar y se alegraba de que aún no había perdido su toque.

El sofá de piel aun se encuentra allí pero en la mesa de centro, lo que hay son varias fotografías de ellos tomadas con su teléfono celular o la cámara digital de uno de ellos y por supuesto puestos en marcos de diversos tipos. Mas allá, se divisa una portátil que se encuentra cerrada y portafolios llenos de documentos sobre el crecimiento de Empresas Daidouji. El piano tiene unas partituras abiertas en su tope de madera mientras que el piano eléctrico está guardado en el armario del pasillo.

Y por supuesto, maceteros con unas cuantas plantas ornamentales que sobreviven climas fríos.

-Escuché el teléfono – dice la mujer aproximándose a el mientras seca sus cabellos y se encuentra envuelta en una bata de baño. - ¿Quién era?

-Tu madre- Decidiendo no mentirle – Preocupada de que no tomemos la carretera muy tarde y esas cosas. – Sonando lo mas convincente posible.

Y créanme que con una novia tan perspicaz con Tomoyo Daidouji, no es una tarea fácil para nuestro caballero Ingles-Japonés.

-Oh. – Responde la mujer – Que amable de su parte. Aunque un viaje a la costa sucede casi todos los días. No tiene de que preocuparse. Si se que se iba a preocupar tanto, no le digo nada.

-Es la primera vez que tomamos vacaciones en la costa –Dice el sujeto sonriendo al verse que ella le ha creído con suma facilidad. – Es oportuno que al menos lo sepa en caso que llame aquí y no nos localice.

-Creo que a Spinnel no le gustará mucho la costa en esta época. Hará un poco de frío. – Observando al gato negro quien duerme cómodamente en una cama para mascotas. – Por cierto, tienes que sacar su jaula de traslado del tope del armario del pasillo. Ya empaqué su comida.

Eriol la toma en sus brazos sorpresivamente y busca su rostro para darle un tenue beso y decirle. -¿Ya te dije hoy que te amo?

-No, profesor… hoy no. – Replica ella con una sonrisa y besa sus labios con ternura y despacio. Separándose un instante de su persona dice. – Que bueno que te han permitido ausentarte unos días de la universidad. – Dice caminando y añade en voz alta desde la habitación. – Así podrás disfrutar de las vacaciones tranquilamente.

-Y Tú que confíes bastante en Mitzuki y en Andrew para cuidar tus oficinas y poder acompañarme.

Sacando su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación que ambos comparten añade.-Claro que te acompañaría. No todos los días se puede ir de vacaciones a la costa y nada menos que a una casa de playa… ya me has contado que es muy linda.

-Si, en la página Web es encantadora. Aunque no es una casa de playa per se. Es mas bien un hotel costero. – Responde de manera nerviosa y distraída mientras palpa con cuidado la sortija que lleva en sus pantalones desde hace días para que la mujer no la descubriera en el departamento en algún descuido de su parte.

-Pero es pequeño. Es intimo.

-Justo lo que necesitamos – Asiente el hombre desde su posición.

Todo debía hacerse en el mayor cuidado posible.

-Por cierto ¿Sabes si Nakuru vendrá en nuestra ausencia? – Pregunta la mujer ya vestida con unos pantalones de frio y un suéter largo hasta sus muñecas.

-No lo creo. Ya la conoces.- A Sabiendas que Nakuru ya se encontraba en el hostal de la costa coordinando el gran evento acompañada de Bridget, su padre y los Li (Sakura y Shaoran).

-Ella tiene la manía de aparecerse aquí en los momentos donde el departamento está ocupado – Replica ella un poco sonrojada por la forma que los encontrara recién mudados ellos en el departamento – Ha sido muy cortés en acostumbrarse a llamar antes de entrar por la puerta.

Eriol sonríe azorándose también: ¡Gracias a los Cielos que Nakuru es… bueno ella y no hizo mucho alboroto al encontrarles en una posición tan comprometedora!

Pero Tomoyo no volvió a mirarla a los ojos en los siguientes tres días de su estadía en Londres.

-Creo que voy a recomendarle que busque su propio departamento. – Dice Eriol atrayendo la mirada de su novia quien comienza a acomodar los maceteros en el fregadero pues estarían dos días fuera del departamento y comienza a rociarles bastante agua. –Ya viene siendo hora.

-¿No se molestará contigo?

-Oh no. No lo creo que lo haga… - Observándole haciendo esas tareas tan cotidianas y con el entusiasmo que ella pone en ello. Sus ojos azules estudian la expresión tan calmada de la mujer y pregunta.- Oye… ¿No crees que deberíamos considerar alquilar o comprar algo mas grande? – Atrayendo la mirada de Tomoyo.

-¿Crees que estamos muy estrechos aquí?

-No creas que no me gusta tenerte cerca a cada momento, querida; pero creo que va siendo hora que consigamos algo más adecuado. Cuando llegas de tus oficinas te sientas en el sofá a revisar números y no es un lugar adecuado. No cabe tu escritorio y tu piano. Y no digamos que tenemos mi escritorio en la habitación que usa Nakuru cuando está aquí pero no hay quien trabaje.

-Si crees que es necesario. Pero a mi me gusta como estamos Eriol. Sabes que no me gustan las cosas muy grandes.

-¡Quien diría eso y luego vería tú casa!

-La casa de mi madre- Corrige ella.- A mi me gusta estar contigo – Dejando de regar las plantas para besarle la mejilla.

-Y a mi contigo – Replica el sujeto diciendo.- Voy a llevar las maletas al coche y tú te encargas de cerrar ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – Responde Tomoyo lanzándole una mirada mientras el hombre comienza a colgarse las los bultos, la cámara de fotografías al cuello, el bulto de la laptop en el otro brazo y una de las pesadas maletas. - ¡No se te olvide la jaula de Spinnel! – ya escuchándole cerrar la puerta.

Tomoyo niega con su cabeza no viendo la jaula del gato. ¡Que distraído está su en el día de hoy! camina hasta el armario y busca con su mirada la jaula de viajes viéndola en el tope y auxliada por una pequeña escalera, agarra el objeto bajándolo y caminando con ella hasta la sala donde el minino duerme apaciblemente.

Aún adormecido, solo siente que la mujer lo toma en sus brazos y lo entra en la jaula, apenas maullando descontento. – No te preocupes Suppi. Tendrás una cama y un sillón para ti solo delante de la chimenea en el hostal a donde vamos.

Tomoyo coloca la jaula con el felino a la puerta y vuelve a la cocina para desconectar los electrodomésticos y justo cuando apaga el refrigerador se fija en una fotografía que Sonomi hiciera llegarle donde se ve una pequeña Tomoyo de seis o siete años, en las piernas de no otro que el autor de sus días.

Un hombre que vio cuando se graduara de la universidad.

Y luego, tres meses después de haberse mudado con Eriol a su departamento.

¡Vaya sorpresa le dio el sujeto aquella mañana dos meses atrás apareciéndose en su puerta!

_Precisamente aquel domingo Eriol y Tomoyo saldrían de paseo juntos, aprovechando que el día siguiente siendo feriado no iban a trabajar pasarían todo el día en un parque y hasta la noche visitando lugares de interés. Todos los domingos se dedicaban a pasear y hacer cosas de pareja para aprender más sobre ellos y por supuesto compartir actividades a fin. _

_Por ello que tocasen el timbre del departamento a momentos de ellos marcharse hizo que la pareja se observaran entre si. A lo que Tomoyo marchando para la habitación aclara- Si es Nakuru dile que no estoy ¡Aun no puedo mirarle a la cara! _

_-La culpa no es de Nakuru sino tuya, amor…- Ríe Eriol divertido ante el bochorno de la mujer recordando la situación en la repentina llegada de la prima del sujeto al departamento y utilizando su llave mientras ellos estaban ocupados… _

_O mejor dicho, Tomoyo, ocupada con su novio. _

_Pero ajeno a cualquier visita sorpresa (mas de Nakuru), Eriol abre la puerta, vislumbrando ante si un hombre alto de cabellos marrones oscuros, mirada azulada y una barba escondiendo parte de su rostro. _

_Aunque no deja de percatarse del dorado de su piel es por quemaduras de sol._

_-Disculpe… ¿Es el departamento de Daidouji? _

_-En realidad es el de al lado – Señalando al 4A. Eriol observa al sujeto con cierta interrogante. - ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? _

_-¿Eres Hiragizawa, cierto? _

_-Así es. _

_El hombre sonríe extendiendo su mano (un tanto inusual para un japonés) – Un placer conocerle. _

_-¿Eriol? ¿Quién es? Nakuru no es…– Ambos se voltean al escuchar la voz de la mujer quien finalmente se reúne con ellos en el umbral de la puerta. La sonrisa del rostro de su novia, va siendo reemplazada por una expresión de aturdimiento, incomprensión. _

_Y finalmente estupefacción. _

_-¿Pa… papá? _

_-Hola querida. _

_Eriol se conforma con observar a uno y otro en completa extrañeza. _

_Veinte minutos después se encuentran los tres sentados en el salón. Eriol había servido bebidas mientras en la sala del lugar el silencio es un tanto pesado. _

_Eriol se sienta al lado de Tomoyo cruzando su brazo por sus hombros irradiándole confianza. _

_Y aquel gesto de intimidad atrajo la atención del sujeto sentado delante de ellos. Eriol por un segundo se sintió abochornado como si "el padre de su novia" le sancionase éste gesto. _

_-¿Cómo supo donde estaba Tomoyo? – Pregunta Eriol tratando de romper el helado ambiente en la sala. _

_-Su madre. Me contó que se había mudado con un hombre. _

_-Es muy tarde para reclamarme con quien me mudo o no. – Dice Tomoyo a la defensiva. _

_Alzando sus cejas notando la hostilidad de su hija, replica colocando su bebida en la bandeja sobre la mesa.- No vine a sancionarte nada. Solo que tú madre me habló que estabas en una relación sumamente seria. ¿O me equivoco? _

_-No, no lo hace- Responde Eriol con un tono de voz mas tranquilo que el usado por la joven; y pareciera que su novia aun se nota incómoda ante la presencia de su progenitor. – Tomoyo es la mujer de mi vida. La amo, le respeto y hemos decidido llevar las cosas un poco con calma antes de dirigirnos al altar. – Dice Eriol tomando una de las manos de la joven. _

_El hombre observa a uno y otro. Nota la firmeza y seguridad en los ojos azules del sujeto pálido quien permanece al lado de su hija. Incrédulo en un principio de lo contado por su ex esposa días antes. _

_-Pensé que… que te había dañado permanentemente hija. – Replica el sujeto- Parte de mis razones de venir a visitarte es el disculparme. _

_-¿Disculparte? _

_-Ehhh creo que voy a aprovechar para responder unos correos. – Dice el hombre y besando a la novia en su mejilla le susurra en su oído –"Pórtate bien y escúchalo." – Sorprendiendo a la mujer con sus palabras. _

_Tomoyo lo ve dirigirle una expresión de comprensión y respeto a su progenitor y marcharse para la habitación de invitados (donde tiene su estudio). Ya a solas, observa a su progenitor y es quien dice.- Dos años… por mas de dos años te invité a Londres. Quería que vinieras a verme… a visitarme… que te importara. _

_-Me importas. _

_-¿Ahora te importo? – Cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole aquella expresión reprochadora y helada típica de las Daidouji (miradas lanza cuchillos)- Que conveniente. _

_-No vine a hacer excusas. No vine a pedirte perdón. Vine a disculparme… que no es lo mismo. Se que te lastimé cuando eras una niña. Tú madre ya me ha dejado sordo la semana pasada cuando me contaba que no solo dejaste esos temores al abandono por parte del sexo opuesto sino que estabas entregada en cuerpo y alma a un hombre que te valora y te protege por encima de todo. _

_-Que vinieras solo porque mamá "Te ha dejado sordo" como dices, me demuestra que en verdad no te intereso en lo absoluto. No me importa. En realidad, tu presencia no me afecta en lo mas mínimo. Soy feliz. _

_-Me alegra que alguien te ame tanto como mereces ser amada. Y me satisface que tú madre encuentre la felicidad igualmente. – Encogiéndose de hombros.- Simplemente no supe apreciarlas. No estaba seguro de que quería cuando me casé con tu madre y definitivamente tuve un ataque de pánico cuando me volví padre. Sonomi me mantuvo a su lado hasta que no pudo hacerse la ciega ante todo lo que pasaba… que el amor se había extinguido. Que era un hombre que no podía estar atado a un matrimonio y definitivamente no estaba listo para ser padre. _

_Tomoyo tiene su rostro embargado de lagrimas ante el silencio de ella, el hombre prosigue diciendo en voz baja.- Solo quise venir a felicitarlos… se que serás feliz. Él me cae bien. Y se nota que es más consciente y responsable que yo a su edad. - Incorporándose añade- Se que no debo de pedir nada de estar involucrado en tu vida. Perdí ese derecho años atrás, cuando me alejé de ti y de Sonomi. Pero de todo corazón, deseo que seas muy feliz… porque lo mereces. – Procediendo a besarle en el centro de su cabeza y añade- Que seas feliz hija. _

_Y luego de eso el hombre se retira del departamento dejándola a solas. Ya luego de unos instantes y ante el silencio, Eriol sale, para encontrarse a su novia embargada en lágrimas y sollozando con intensidad, procurando servirle de sostén se coloca a su lado, abrazándole con ternura y firmeza._

* * *

><p>-¡Esto es hermoso! Dice Tomoyo observando todo a su alrededor desde el estacionamiento justo enfrente de la playa y donde a un lado, se eleva un enorme edificio de construcción con apariencia victoriana. - ¡Que bello lugar!<p>

Hay más carros estacionados allí y Tomoyo divisa el atardecer que se posa sobre las aguas ya anaranjadas. La brisa fría proveniente del mar hace que sus mejillas se enfríen y justo cuando se va a quejar de frío siente unos brazos masculinos que le rodean por el pecho y posan su mejilla contra la suya.

Reaccionando a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Eres feliz? – Pregunta a su lado.

-Por supuesto que lo soy. – Dice con firmeza sintiéndose satisfecha con aquella situación y en definitiva que el hombre se le haya ocurrido la idea de estas ocasiones- ¿Cuántos días nos quedaremos aquí?

-Por lo menos seis o siete…

-¡Seis o siete días en este lugar! Es el paraíso.

Eriol suelta una carcajada diciendo- Vamos… tenemos que registrarnos.

El varón procuró una de las habitaciones más lujosas del hermoso y antiguo hotel. Tiene un pequeño restaurante en la planta baja y su habitación tiene un enorme balcón que tiene vista al mar. Aunque Tomoyo no abre las puertas pues hace un frío descomunal observa el paisaje mientras la chimenea encendida brinda la luz haciendo mas romántico el ambiente.

-Hablé con el dependiente. Este hotel suele estar un tanto desocupado para ésta época. – Responde el sujeto yendo hasta donde su novia y añade.- Pedí que nos subieran la cena… ¿Eso está bien?

Tomoyo rodea su torso con sus brazos y colocándose de puntitas besa sus labios diciendo.- Si, está bien… muy bien – Finalmente siendo alzada para su sorpresa a toda velocidad- ¡AHHHH ERIOL! – Y sujetándose a su cuello terminan ambos en la mullida y romántica cama de doseles.

Tomoyo y él se quedan quietos observando los leños consumirse mientras Spinnel duerme cerca de las llamas como si no percibiera el cambio de su departamento en el agitado Londres, contrario a esta hermosa habitación de hotel en la costa.

-Esto es precioso – Dice la mujer abrazada a él sin moverse del lecho y sin intentar siquiera desnudarla o hacerle el amor. Simplemente se quedan disfrutando de aquel momento a solas y tranquilos.

En paz.

-Tú eres preciosa. – Dice el sujeto incorporándose parcialmente mientras ella le imita. Tomoyo observa su semblante como ha cambiado a un estado un tanto nervioso. Lo observa buscarse en los bolsillos extrayendo de ellos una fina sortija con una esmeralda y pequeños cristales blancos rodeándole.

-¿Qué… Que…

-Es el anillo de mi madre. – Refiere el varón observándole a los ojos mientras toma su mano izquierda y desliza la joya en el dedo anular. – Nunca me lo dio cuando le propuse matrimonio a Rosseanne. Me lo entregó en el testamento esperando que encontrara a la persona merecedora de esta pieza y de mi corazón. Y esa persona eres tú, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo está nerviosa, tanto como él y se muerde el labio observando el dedo anular portando aquella antigüedad.

-¿Qué dices… quieres ser mi esposa?

Tomoyo solo puede sonreírle (muy nerviosa) y asiente en silencio mientras se besan lenta y profundamente, apretando sus figuras uno contra al otro y olvidándose de todos y todo.

Aquella noche, solo existen ellos.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo se despierta ya de día pues el sol se filtra por la ventana. Observa a su alrededor notando a Spinnel muy cerca de su rostro, ya que el minino se subió a la cama y maúlla.<p>

Acaricia sus orejas mientras este ronronea ante la caricia. Se voltea al otro lado, donde se supone que está su prometido.

Encontrando el lecho vacío.

Y en el lugar donde debía estar su cabeza, encuentra una rosa de tallo largo de color rojo.

Tomoyo sonríe complacida y observa la sortija que tiene en su dedo. ¡Todos sus temores, todo aquel miedo de meses atrás han desaparecido por completo!

Solo existe el ahora.

Solo existen ellos

No hay ayer.

El timbre del teléfono la despierta de sus pensamientos y se echa cruzando al otro lado para tomarlo.- ¿Bueno?

-¿Señorita Daidouji?

-¿Si?

-Es el conserje de recepción. Estoy llamándole para confirmar la actividad que habrá en la playa al medio día.

-¿Actividad?

-Si, su prometido ha reservado un área de la playa para una actividad privada. Tengo que recordarle que a las diez y media, alguien subirá a ayudarle.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Con que?

-Lo siento señorita. Pero un acuerdo de confidencialidad me prohíbe darle ciertos detalles. En un momento subirá una de nuestras amas de llaves con su desayuno. Feliz estadía y felicidades. – Cortando la llamada.

_-"¿Felicidades?" _– Piensa un instante observando el auricular. Ignorando que se trae Eriol entre manos, prefiere no darle mas largas al asunto y se va a dar una ducha rápida. Justo al salir del baño escucha la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

Es el ama de llaves que trabaja en el lugar y lleva un carrito con frutas, panecillos, jugo, chocolate, café y Té.

Y cuando va a retirarse se devuelve en sus pasos y extrae una rosa roja de su bolsillo diciendo con gentileza- Para usted. – Y antes de que Tomoyo preguntase de que se trataba aquello, se queda a solas en la habitación.

Ya van dos.

A las diez y treinta y cinco en punto de la mañana, sin poder comunicarse con Eriol (no responde su teléfono móvil y le ha dejado ya tres mensajes), aturdida por todo lo que pasa y aburrida en su habitación, tocan a la puerta.

Se incorpora caminando hasta la misma y su sorpresa es enorme al no ver a otra más que su prima Sakura.

Y el chillido de ambas no es menor.

El pobre Spinnel se incorporó de repente y bufando ofendido se esconde bajo la cama ante el alboroto provocado por las mujeres.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Dice Tomoyo no pudiendo esconder su sorpresa y algarabía abrazando a su prima una y otra vez.

-¡Sorpresa!

-¡No te veo desde la boda! ¿Cuéntame como estás? ¿Cómo te ha ido? Casi ni me escribes nada por correo electrónico.

-Estoy bien. Estamos bien – Admite la muchacha muy feliz y Tomoyo le nota la alegría en sus ojos. –Solo que hemos estado muy ocupados acomodando el departamento.

-¿Departamento? ¿En Japón?

-Así es. Shaoran ha insistido que sea de ambos así que cuando no estoy trabajando, estoy viendo muestras de pinturas, muebles, ya te imaginas. – Y niega con su rostro añadiendo - ¿Y bien? ¿cómo estas? Eriol le contó a Shaoran que vendrían a pasar unos días aquí y le pareció una fantástica idea que estuviéramos también y aquí me tienes. Nos escapamos unos días para verlos.

-¡Eriol no me contó nada!

-Esa es parte del factor sorpresa. – ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Pues no me lo creerás – Colocando el anillo delante de Sakura- ¡Me propuso matrimonio! ¡Anoche!

-¡Y dijiste que sí! ¡Que alivio!

-¡Sakura!

-Lo siento pero amiga, te conozco. Y se que tienes una horrible percepción sobre los matrimonios.

-No de los matrimonios… ¿Acaso no los junté a ti y Shaoran? ¿Cómo está Shaoran?

-Fantástico. Ahora mismo debe de estar con Eriol… paseando – Corrige.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué sabes tú?

-¿Yo nada?

tú y Li son parte de alguna extraña cosa que anda planeando Eriol. El conserje me ha dicho que tiene una actividad para el medio día en la playa… Solo espero que no llueva.

-O haga frío… ¡Ah casi se me olvida! – Dice Sakura levantándose y yendo a la puerta de la habitación y volviendo con una enorme caja rectangular blanca. - ¡Es para ti!

-Sakura, no debiste molestarte.

-Anda, ábrelo.

Tomoyo abre la caja sin mucho tiempo que perder, viendo en su interior un precioso vestido de color lavanda con una cinta blanca de encajes y pedrería en su cintura. Lo levanta para notar que llega justo debajo de sus rodillas. – Es precioso… ¡Oh que hermoso! Pero ¡Sakura! ¿Qué has hecho?

-Yo no he hecho nada- -dice la aludida observando en el fondo unas zapatillas a juego.- ¡Mira que bellas!

-Sakura ¿Cómo dices que no tienes que ver nada en esto? ¡Es hermoso!

-Parece que la actividad en la playa es sumamente elegante. ¡Mira! Está saliendo el sol… parece que hará una agradable temperatura. – Incorporándose añade. - ¿Bien? Bajarás al medio día ¿No?

-Claro que lo haré. Hay que ver que ha planeado este hombre. ¿Tú vestirás algo parecido?

Encogiéndose de hombros añade- No lo dudo. Espero que no dejes a tú prometido esperando por ti. – Abrazándole y añade- Felicidades Tomoyo. Te mereces todo lo bueno que está ocurriendo.

Tomoyo agradece sus palabras y la ve retirarse del lugar.

Tomoyo no duda más y se desnuda para probarse aquel vestido. Le entalla a la perfección y no puede imaginarse que haya cruzado en la mente de Sakura para traerle semejante obra maestra. Se lo observa por todos los lados notando que le queda perfecto.

Tomoyo decide que es mejor momento que cualquier otro y decide cambiarse el maquillaje por uno más acorde al vestido y se calza las zapatillas. Ya viendo el resultado final, decide amarrarse el pelo con el listón que estaba en el fondo de la caja debajo de todos los papeles que ayudaron a mantener el vestido en el interior. Y justo cuando hala el listón, nota un delicado tallo de rosa roja en el fondo.

Y una pequeña nota_. "Buenos días princesa: ya debes de haber recibido hasta este momento, tres rosa. Cada rosa representa algo en particular. En tu camino hasta la playa encontrarás rosas en tu camino. Te recomiendo que las recojas: yo estaré al final esperando por ti. Te ama, Eriol"._

Tomoyo se sonroja y lee aquella nota una vez mas notando los diversos lugares con los tres tallos de rosa: una en la cama, otra en la mesilla del desayuno y la última en sus manos.

"_Esto es increíble ¿Qué está pensando este hombre?"_

* * *

><p>Un poco antes del medio día desciende las escaleras del hotel de tres pisos y atrayendo las miradas de unos cuantos a su alrededor. Hay un mesero al pie de las escaleras con una rosa en una bandeja que lleva en sus manos.<p>

-Para usted- Dice el sujeto extendiendo la bandeja y ella tomando la rosa que le ofrece sigue su camino.

Tomoyo ya aturdida por tantas cosas y viendo las miradas para nada simuladas de los ocupantes del hotel (pocas personas pero las hay), y una mujer espera en la puerta que da a la terraza exterior que dirige bajando unas escaleras a la playa.

Y esta le entrega otra rosa roja.

-Al final de las escaleras, está un camino, sígalo y llegará al mirador. Ahí estará el señor Hiragizawa. Y felicidades.

Tomoyo le agradece observando un instante la rosa que le extiende y sale finalmente a la terraza. La brisa es tibia contrario al atardecer cuando se enfría bastante. Camina los pisos de piedra y nota en el pasamano de piedra que desciende a la playa una rosa solitaria de color carmesí.

Desciende los escalones escuchando una música un tanto extraña. Es un violín y suena la tonada un tanto especial.

"_¿Música? ¿Aquí?"_ y luego de un instante su rostro pasa de la intriga al total estupor al ver un hombre que le espera a un lado del camino.

Un hombre que le regala una bella sonrisa y familiar.

-¡Señor Fujitaka! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – Se aproxima caminando con cierta dificultad por la arena y que está en zapatillas.

-Estoy esperándote a ti. Se supone que debo de escoltarte todo el camino hasta el final. – Ofreciéndole su brazo.

-Señor Fujitaka ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Dice mientras le escolta y mientras se aproximan el sonido del violín se escucha más y más cerca.

Y luego de unos segundos, todo queda claro para la mujer.

Y el corazón se le va a los pies.

Observa a todos sus conocidos allí: Touya estaba ahí acompañado de Fuutie Li. A un lado, se encuentra Sakura con un bouquet en sus manos y con un vestido corto de color blanco. Su madre espera al final con un pañuelo en sus manos.

Muy cerca del final del pasillo se encuentran Bridget, Nakuru y para sorprenderle aún mas, el señor Hiragizawa.

Y justo al final del camino, se encuentra Eriol. Acompañado de un juez civil.

Y la sonrisa del varón al verle llegar por el camino con las rosas en sus manos y luego se observa a si misma y todos los demás.

Incluso Eriol vestido de blanco en camisa mangas cortas y pantalones blancos vistiendo mocasines.

Y todo se le hizo claro… demasiado rápido que se siente mareada. Pero no pierde el equilibrio.

Su mirada en la azul del hombre no le permite hacerlo.

Todos de pie, rodeando un sencillo atrio decorado con dos jarrones pesados de cristal con tallos largos de rosas rojas.

-Esta es mí…

-Tú boda. –Dice Fujitaka escoltándole al altar y observa las miradas llorosas por un lado y emocionadas por el otro lado- Todo cortesía de tu prometido.

Llegan hasta el sujeto quien la observa con los ojos embargados de felicidad y Fujitaka le extiende la mano de la joven quien Eriol le toma con firmeza llevándola a su brazo y caminar hasta el oficiante.

Fujitaka se reúne con una llorosa Sonomi a quien le toma una de sus manos brindándole confort. Tomoyo observa a su alrededor notando dos meseros preparados con copas de champaña para brindar una vez concluya la ceremonia.

Y una enorme mesa redonda con mantelería blanca esperando a que culmine para servir de mesa de banquete de bodas.

Tomoyo se encuentra aturdida, emocionada, nerviosa y sorprendida ante todo lo que pasa tan deprisa y usándola a ella como conejillo de indias.

El oficiante comienza brindando el discurso de lugar a ese evento.

-... ¿Usted Tomoyo Daidouji acepta a Eriol Hiragizawa como su esposo? Para amarle y respetarle, serle fiel y guardarse solo para él hasta que la muerte los separe…

Tomoyo sabe que contestó que si.

La misma pregunta para Eriol este respondiendo que si. Sakura se puso al lado de su prima extendiendo en su mano una sortija de oro blanco la cual puso en el dedo índice del varón y Eriol recibe de Fujitaka una sortija fina y delicada que éste coloca en el dedo que ya estaba adornado con la sortija de compromiso.

-Por el poder investido en mí y en la presencia de estos testigos, los declaro marido y mujer – Dice el sujeto – Puede besar a su esposa.

Eriol la toma lentamente por los brazos y observando en sus ojos, le roza los labios lentamente pero con seguridad ante los aplausos y la lluvia de pétalos de rosas rojas que caen entre ellos.

Ya luego del beso y las felicitaciones de lugar por parte de los presentes, (luego de los sollozos compartidos departe de las damas presentes) y los abrazos Eriol saca a un lado a su ahora esposa.

-No me dijiste nada.

-Ese es el concepto de sorpresa- Se encoge de brazos viendo la expresión de reproche de su esposa. Pero sabe que es la sorpresa.-Si te hubiera advertido, no hubieras querido.

fue una emboscada. Todo una trampa. Incluso que me lo propusieras anoche. Apenas nos comprometimos anoche– Replica ella aturdida aun por todo lo que ocurre y con el improvisado ramillete de bodas en sus manos. Entonces observando la felicidad de todos a su alrededor, la belleza del paisaje, la sencillez de la ceremonia y a su esposo replica.- Tú prestaste atención… del día que Sakura fue por nosotros al aeropuerto… lo recordaste ¿Todo este tiempo?

Vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

.-Tú lo recordaste- Colgando sus brazos de su cuello.- Que sería mi boda de ensueño. Nuestros seres queridos… más cercanos con nosotros.

-Una playa…

La muchacha sonríe con lágrimas en sus ojos y añade- ¡Como no me di cuenta!

-Porque soy excelente en planificación y control de estrategia – se defiende el hombre.- Habría tenido un par de semanas mas y podría haber entrenado a Spinnel para traer las sortijas por el camino. Pero – encogiéndose de hombros- Tuvimos que improvisar.

Aquello hizo que la mujer soltarse una carcajada atrayendo la mirada de los allí presentes quienes ya brindaban con champaña.

-¿Ahora si, Tomoyo Daido… bueno Hiragizawa- Sonriendo perspicazmente ante su propia corrección- ¿Crees que puedas ser feliz casada, con un departamento, con un esposo, por el resto de tu vida…?

-Nada me haría más feliz. Porque dichosa soy yo… crucé tú puerta aquel día buscando un novio fingido y terminé con un esposo…

-…y un gato…

Sonriendo ante aquello. -Y una vida de ensueño. Que me brindas tú.

Y luego de aquello simplemente se besaron delante de todos los presentes.

Porque no quedaba mas nada que decir.

* * *

><p><strong>- FIN. <strong>

**Comentarios de la autora: ¡Feliz Navidad! Y feliz final. Espero en verdad que haya sido del agrado de todos y todas. Ha sido una trama sencilla y simple pero que he preparado con mucho cariño para todos ustedes. Aunque en realidad, la que tiene culpa de que haya sido adelantada esta historia en publicación no es otra que mi amiga Isis Temptation. En ti recae parte de la culpa que esta historia sea un éxito. **

**También le agradezco a Nodoka y su site STILLFORYOURLOVE por la oportunidad de publicar esta historia en su site y haber servido de beta en la misma. **

**Esperare sus comentarios con muchas ganas. Comentarios, dudas tomatazos a Eri kun ya saben donde mandarlos. Ya nos leeremos en el próximo 2012 en la Historia Empezar desde Cero. Un abrazo y felices fiestas. **

**Crys. **


End file.
